The Lustful Demigod
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Una diosa le ha encomendado a Naruto una importante misión. Una que definitivamente no puede fallar, ni desaprovechar. Pues volverse el semidiós más poderoso de la historia, no tiene que ser un trabajo aburrido. AU Multicrossover. Naruto/Harem (Lemon a granel, así solo lectores 18)
1. Chapter 1

**PD:** Este AU (Alternate Univcrse –Universo Alternativo) es un AU del que se puede ver en **The White Queen and The Black Knight** , así que si te pasas por allí antes venir por este fic podrás de entender mejor un par de cosas y captar mejor algunas referencia. Si no lo haces, no importa mucho. La trama aquí no tiene nada que ver con el otro fic.

Sin más que decir disfruten de la "trama" de esta historia.

* * *

 **The Lustful Demigod**

No me pertenece Naruto, el universo de PJO ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capítulo 1**

Si una mujer enojada es algo que cualquier ser racional querría evitar, una diosa enojada era suficiente motivo para buscar un refugio antinuclear. Y eso es precisamente lo que haría cualquiera que tuviera una vista de la cara de furia que cargaba Afrodita en esos instantes.

Describir a la diosa del amor y belleza era algo que muchas veces resultaba fútil e imposible. Su apariencia cambiaba conforme al concepto de perfección que tuvieran sus admiradores. La imagen más cercana que podía tener de ella era el de una mujer de exuberantes atributos, cabello largo de color variable entre rubio y pelirrojo, y un rostro de súper modelo.

Aun cuando un seño fruncido reposaba en aquella cara, eso no le quitaba ni una pizca de su belleza. En aquello podían coincidir Hefesto y Ares cuando vieron a la diosa entrar en la forja del primero.

Si. Esa parecía ser una escena extraña y algo improbable. No era nada lógico que el esposo de Afrodita (Hefesto) y el amante de esta (Ares) estuvieran en un mismo lugar sin tratar de matarse. Sin embargo había que tomar en cuenta algunas cosas.

Ares rompía muchas de sus armas con sus constantes combates y por consiguiente necesitaba de alguien que las reparara o le forjara algunas nuevas. Hefesto como herrero de los dioses no podía negarse a tal petición. Además su hermano era un buen sujeto de prueba para sus más nuevas invenciones y no podía perderlo.

Como las peleas en el Olimpo no estaban permitidas, había momentos en los cuales ambos dioses podían "socializar" como dos hombres civilizados.

- **Entonces el mango de la lanza se partió cuando estaba atravesando el cráneo de ese drakon-** dijo Ares describiendo muy detalladamente la escena. El dios de la guerra era una mezcla entre un motociclista y marine veterano, así que la palabra rudo se quedaba corta con él.

- **Entiendo. Debo revisar la resistencia de la madera en el arma. Debería hacerlo completamente de metal, pero eso le quitaría flexibilidad** \- respondió Hefesto. El dios de la forja era grande y fornido, pero no era de muy buen ver. Las malformaciones en su cuerpo casi le hacían ver como un troll de cavernas.

Estaba demás decir que la ironía había hecho de las suyas cuando el destino dictamino cuales serian los hombres más cercanos a Afrodita.

- **Grrrr** \- rugió la diosa cuando estuvo frente ante sus iguales.

 **-¿Sucede algo, querida?-** pregunto Hefesto. Era obvio que lo hacía, pero no estaba demás ser cortes.

 **-¡Atenea! ¡Esa maldita sabionda sucede**!-reclamo Afrodita.

 **-¿Ahora qué? ¿Piensas que te robo una de tus cremas?-** pregunto Ares, haciéndose el "interesado".

 **-¡No! ¡Esta vez es mucho peor! ¡Me ha dicho que soy una cabeza hueca!**

 **-…**

 **-…**

Tanto Ares como Hefesto se vieron las caras. Algo les decía que el asunto no iba termina nada bien.

- **Esa sabionda ha dicho que toda mi prole son una panda de modelos pusilánimes y descerebrados. ¡Eso es una vil mentira!-** reclamo la diosa.

 **-Astucia es lo que menos les falta a tus hijos, querida-** dijo Hefesto **. -Pero en cuanto a fuerza…**

 **-Hacer que Fobos y Deimos tomen una espada es casi que imposible. Ni se diga de los demás-** dijo Ares.

 **-No tolero que ellos estén frente al horror de una guerra** -dijo la diosa en tono dramático.

- _ **Pero igual te ligas al dios de estas y ellos causan muchas**_ -pensó Hesfesto recordando la de Troya.

 **-Independientemente de todo. No se puede decir que mis hijos son unos buenos para nada. Aeneas fundo Roma.**

 **-Recuerda que aun discutimos que tan buena idea fue eso. Se mantuvo nuestro poder, pero ganamos unos señores dolores de cabeza**.

 **-Yo tengo nada que quejarme. Esas acciones me hicieron aun más popular** -dijo Ares riendo.

 **-Eso es lo que molesta a Atenea. Los romanos la degradaron mucho-** dijo Hefesto.

 **-Ella quería presumir su inteligencia y cestería, así que la posición que le dieron fue más que justa** -gruño Afrodita.

 **-¿Entonces que es lo que te incomoda en esta ocasión?**

 **-Estoy particularmente cansada. Voy a hacer que se coma sus palabras.**

 **-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?**

- **Actualmente ella tiene su atención en esos Rating Game en los que participan los jóvenes de hoy en día.** **Hare que acepte hacer una apuesta conmigo en uno de ellos y le quitare su bien más preciado.**

 **-¿Patrocinaras a un equipo en particular?**

 **-No exactamente. Mi apoyo ira a mi equipo.**

 **-¿Tu equipo? Pero si actualmente solo los demonios, ángeles y humanos tienen acceso a los Rating Games.**

 **-Pues deberíamos hacer espacio para los semidioses griegos, ¿no creen?**

- **Por supuesto** -dijo Ares emocionado. - **Las peleas que se darían serian legendarias**.

 **-Me alegro que pienses eso, pues tú será quien convencerá a Zeus de autorizar el sistema necesario para que podamos entrar en el juego.**

 **-¿Yo?**

 **-Sí yo se lo pido, Atenea sospecharía. Si lo haces tú, ella automáticamente lo apoyaría con el fin de humillarte. Seguro que querrá demostrar que vale más la estrategia que la fuerza bruta.**

 **-Entiendo…..eso creo.**

-¿ **Sabes que para que los semidioses participen necesitaríamos de algo como las Evil Pieces**?-dijo Hefesto.

 **-Allí entras tú** -explico Afrodita. – **Necesito que construyas un sistema que permita a un semidiós tener un grupo de subordinados. No seas muy restrictivo con los usuarios. Que solo sea necesario que el líder sea afín a los olímpicos.**

 **-Si lo pones de esa forma no será muy complicado.**

 **-Es un hecho que ya tienes todo muy bien planeado, Afrodita. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntarme aquí tienes pensando como campeón** -pregunto el dios de la guerra.

 **-Sencillo. Sera uno de mis hijos.**

-¿ **Estas** **seguras**?-intervino Hefesto. - **Quiero decir. Si no hay muchas diferencias entre los hijos de Atenea y los tuyos, es un hecho que cualquiera de ellos palidecerá frente a los actuales jugadores de los Rating Games. Sobre todo contra los usuarios de Sacred Gear.**

 **-No te preocupes. Ya tengo un plan para ello** -dijo la diosa con una sonrisa de confianza y algo de malicia.

 **-De acuerdo. Ayudare en todo lo posible. Si es para humillar a Atenea. Tienes mi apoyo incondicional.**

 **-Igual yo. Solo me gustaría saber en que semidiós tienes tanta confianza como para emprender un plan así.**

 **-Ya pronto lo sabrás. Mi campeón no destaca por su mesura.**

[En alguna parte de Japón]

Lejos de la vista de los dioses, o al menos de los tan no curiosos de la vida humana, ocurría una escena por demás particular. Se trataba de un oscuro y abandonado callejón donde se podía visualizar a una joven pareja en acto por demás clandestino.

La primera participe de la fechoría era una mujer de unos veinte con el cabello rojo rapado a un lado, con unos lentes de montura negra. Sus ropas consistían en una cuya blusa purpura que estaba levantada dejando al descubierto sus pequeños, pero bien proporcionados pechos. Estos eran masajeados a la vez que ella era salvajemente "empalada" por su intimidad que también estaba libre gracias a que sus pantaloncillos negros que estaban caídos en el suelo.

El segundo perpetrador era un joven terminado su adolescencia, de complexión alta y fornida. De piel clara, pero bronceada, lo que le daba cierta apariencia de surfista. Su cabello rubio y picudo solo hacía que aquella imagen fuera más fuerte. El vestía un conjunto deportivo de color azul marino con negro. Aunque en aquellos momentos podía omitirse la parte del pantalón, pues era así como el joven estaba dándole lo suyo a su acompañante.

-¡Por kami! ¡Me estas volviendo loca, Naruto!-dijo la pelirroja apoyada en la pared del callejón.

-Eso me suelen decir-dijo el rubio conforme pasaba su manos al estomago de la chica para tener un mejor agarre e introducir con mayor ferocidad su palpitante miembro. –Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Karin. Tu coño me encanta-dijo el chico seductoramente.

-¡No…..puedo…..creer que esa verga tuya sea real!-dijo la pelirroja en medio de espasmos. –Llena por completo mi….útero-dijo ella viendo como su estomago se deformaba ligeramente con cada estocada.

-Hablando de llenar, espero que este lista para una buena descarga de leche.

-Por favor…. hazlo.

-No tan rápido. Primero tienes que decir cuál es tu posición.

-Yo soy tu….amante. Soy tu zorra. Tu puta-dijo Karin a la vez que sus ojos se voltearon por el repentino abultamiento de estomago.

Luego Naruto le soltó y le dejo en el suelo, donde le termino de cubrir con el semen que aun borboteaba de su verga.

\- Sip. Definitivamente te queda esta imagen. ¿Qué opinas, Karin?

-La mejor-dijo la chica con una cara boba por el placer.

[Unos 20 minutos después]

-De acuerdo, Namikaze. Si necesitas otra lección extra curricular, estaré a tu servicio-dijo Karin ajustándose sus lentes.

-De acuerdo. Debo decir que lo de hoy fue bastante instructivo-dijo el rubio pícaramente.

-Lo fue. Solo agradecería que evitaras un poco los desordenes. Las ChronoBottle son algo difíciles de limpiar-dijo la chica con un sonrojo.

-Tú fuiste quien que me dijo que fuera sin miramientos.

-Me asegurare de preparar un escenario más conveniente para la próxima ocasión. Lo mejor es que vayas a tu clase-dijo la pelirroja para regresar al salón que regentaba, uno llenos de esferas de cristal con modelos a escalar en su interior. Resaltaba uno con la apariencia de una ciudad oscura por el cartel de fuera de servicio que tenía alrededor.

-Lo esperare. Nos vemos luego-dijo el rubio para caminar triunfantemente por el pasillo de su academia.

Y esas eran las naturales andanzas de Naruto Namikaze, un joven estudiante de la academia Sword. Un instituto de semi-universitario que enseña a jóvenes aspirantes a guerreros. Como hijo del legendario Minato Namikaze no se esperaba que él estuviera en un mejor lugar, pues tal como su padre, Naruto era un prodigio en el Ninjutsu.

Actualmente se encontraba en el segundo año de su estadía en el lugar y el no podía estar más conforme con ella. El joven tenía varios títulos entre los que destacaba el Huracán Rubio y el Viento Rompecorazones, este último era las razones de los suspiros de las jóvenes que veían al chico como una meta inalcanzable.

Esto debido a que los conocidos de Minato asentían en que el joven había heredado toda la galantería del Namikaze y la había aumentado por mil. La diferencia entre padre e hijo, era que Naruto había desarrollado rasgos más serios y que sus ojos eran de un inestable color azul que se intercambiaba con verde de vez en cuando.

Otro título era menos conocido y un tanto secreto, pues algunos lo tomarían como una ofensa. Naruto trataba de negarlo, pero las que lo conocían no podían llamarle de otra forma.

-Naruto-fue lo que escucho Naruto de una chica de voz severa y autoritaria. -¿Dónde estabas?

Cuando el rubio se voltio, se topo con la mirada inquisitiva de una joven de largo cabello negro, cuyo peinado hacia que un flequillo cubriera el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Su rostro era severo y acompañado por unos ojos azabaches. Vestía con una camisa de estilo quipao color verde oscuro, con un minishort blanco quedaba total visión de sus bien definidas piernas. Al igual que Karin no tenía un especial desarrollo en su pecho, pero igual estos eran perfectos en su bien moldeado cuerpo.

-Hola, Tsuki-chan. ¿Qué tal la clase de Estadística?-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Todo bien. Tuvimos bastante un examen sencillo, el cual tienes un 100% de reprobar por faltar a la clase-dijo cínicamente la pelinegra mientras zapateaba el suelo con sus sandalias ninja.

-Que mal. Ya veré si Kiriko-sensei me da otra oportunidad.

-Grrr-expreso Tsuki haciendo que Naruto temblara un poco. –No te hagas el listo. No harás nada con ella.

-¿Qué?-dijo Naruto haciendo el aludido. -¿Cómo se te ocurre que intentaría tal estratagema con una profesora? Tengo principios.

-Si como no-dijo la chica en burla.

-Mejor vayamos a la siguiente clase.

-El profesor se reporto enfermo. Tenemos libre hasta la siguiente.

-Oh bien. Entonces lo mejor es que vayamos al patio a esperar-dijo el rubio dedicándole una mirada picara a la chica.

-Si…. Es lo mejor-dijo ella ocultando un sonrojo.

[Minutos después]

Luego de una larga inhalación, Naruto soltó un suspiro de relajación. -Sip Lo que más me gusta de esta academia es el aire limpio. ¿Opinas igual, Tsuki?

La chica le devolvió una mirada vergüenza conforme sacaba la verga de Naruto de su boca. Cabe destacar que ambos estaban bajo un árbol del patio, con el rubio recostado en el tronco y la chica agachada sobre este. El lugar estaba lejos de estar en solitario, pues muchos estudiantes rondaban por la zona ya fuera hablando, entrenando o simplemente pasando el rato. No obstante, nadie se percataba de lo que hacia el par.

-Por favor no me hables mientras estoy ocupada. Necesito mantener toda mi atención en la ilusión que nos oculta-explico Tsuki.

-La gracia es que puedas mantenerla subconscientemente, Tsuki-chan. Hasta que no puedas hacerlo, no podremos pasar al siguiente nivel-le dijo Naruto.

-No es justo. Otras ya han tenido una oportunidad contigo.

-Otras no tienen el mismo aprecio que te tengo, Tsuki-chan. Tú mereces un trato especial.

-Creeré eso cuando me hagas totalmente tuya.

-Mmmm. Te daré una recompensa si logras superar una pequeña prueba.

-Escucho.

-Allí viene Hinata. Mantente oculta mientras hablo con ella.

-Eso es senci…..

-Sin detener lo que hacías.

Tsuki entonces dedico una seria mirada a Naruto. -Eres cruel.

-¿La quieres o no?

-Grrr.

Y por arte de magia, Naruto hizo aparición en el árbol. Como nadie tenía su atención en el lugar, no notaron la repentina presencia del rubio. Fue el saludo de este lo atrajo la atención de una peliazul que muy emocionada se acerco al chico.

Hinata Hyuga podía hacer que muchas chicas se sintieran poca cosa por dos muy buenas "razones". Sin embargo la joven era demasiado modesta como para presumir de sus atributos. La chica de largo cabello azul y ojos perlas era apariencia gentil y apacible. Vestida con un sueter lila y un pantalón azul oscuro que ocultaban bien su figura.

A pesar de su timidez, la chica no lo dudo para sentarse a un lado del rubio y darle un beso, que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

-¿Y qué trae a mi preciosa novia por estos lares?-dijo Naruto saludando con una sonrisa a la ojiperla.

-B-bueno. N-no creo que necesite una razón para saludarte cuando te veo-dijo Hinata con un sonrojo.

La única razón por la que Tsuki no vomito fue porque estaba demasiado a gusto con el sabor de lo que chupaba en esos momentos. Le enfermaba que Naruto estuviera de novio con la santa Hyuga.

En primer momento estuvo de acuerdo con la relación ya que esa era una perfecta estratagema para hacer pensar a las otras chicas que él no estaba disponible. Como la Hyuga había sido criada a la vieja escuela, no había riesgo de que su persona fuera desplazada por los atributos de su rival.

El problema vino cuando descubrió que Naruto en verdad gustaba de la peliazul. El rubio no estaba tras ella solo por su cuerpo, también por su cariño y para la desgracia de Tsuki, Hinata correspondía los sentimientos del chico a la perfección.

En cualquier otra ocasión eso hubiera significado el fin de muchas, pero ese no fue el caso. Naruto tenía demasiado "amor" como para dedicarlo a una sola chica.

Tsuki no llevaba un registro, pero tenía claro que al menos una docena de chicas estaban bajo el encanto del chico. No en sentido figurado, sino literalmente. Una vez que una mujer cogía con Naruto no volvía a ser la misma y tendía a seguir sus peticiones sin pestañar.

Era por eso que el Namikaze podía seguir su relación con Hinata sin el temor de que alguien revelara el secreto. Las chicas de Naruto lo guardaban gusto, con el placer de que ellas habían disfrutado algo que Hinata no.

Dado que Tsuki no había disfrutado de todos los placeres de la carne, ella estaba en posición de ser el pajarito que echara a perder las andadas del rubio. Pero la pelinegra no era de las que desmontaras los engaños. Ella en todo caso, era del tipo que los promovía.

Fueron varios los minutos de conversación melosa los que tuvo que aguantar Tsuki mientras succionaba su amada semilla del miembro de Naruto. El chico tenía un aguante extraordinario, así que tenía que poner su mejor esfuerzo si en verdad quería obtener su recompensa.

La prueba que había puesto el Namikaze era por demás difícil. Si bien ella no experimentaba un orgasmo de forma deliberada, tenía que tragar cada gota del semen que expulsaría Naruto en los próximos instantes al mismo tiempo que mantenía en pie su ilusión.

El rubio sonrió sutilmente cuando vio que el rostro de Tsuki se puso como un pez globo. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero molestar a la pelinegra valía el riesgo.

Fue un verdadero trabajo para Tsuki tomar todo la semilla de Naruto. Pensó en escupirle un poco a Hinata para burlarse de ella en plan "se la chupo a tu novio bajo tus narices", pero aquello seria un desperdicio y una muy mala idea.

Un detalle con el semen de Naruto era que el líquido era un afrodisiaco extremadamente fuerte. Una gota era suficiente como para enloquecer a un autobús de porristas, por lo que una carga era una receta para el desastre.

Tsuki tenía la suficiente resistencia como para no volverse una fiera en celo, pero igual no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja y caliente por el trago que ingirió.

La conversación de Naruto y Hinata termino luego de unos veinte minutos, que fue lo que también le llevo a Tsuki para volver a sus cabales.

Conforme Hinata desaparecía de la vista, la pelinegra pudo hacer lo mismo con su ilusión. El cansancio en ella era notorio, pero eso no evito verse contenta por su victoria.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Pase?-pregunto Tsuki.

-Por supuesto. Luego de clases iremos a mi casa-dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

[Horas después]

-Y aquí estamos. Hogar, dulce hogar-dijo Naruto entrando a un modesto, pero muy bien arreglado apartamento con varios paquetes en sus manos.

-Tssk. Aun no entiendo porque no dejas que me venga a vivir contigo-dijo Tsuki. –Me gusta este sitio.

-Tu apartamento está cruzando el pasillo y comes conmigo todo el tiempo. Realmente no sé si haría mucha diferencia.

-El mío esta alquilado-protesto la chica. –Me ahorraría ese gasto si me mudara.

-Sí, pero me limitaría. Sería raro que dos jóvenes como nosotros compartamos una casa.

-No es necesario que mientras. Lo que te preocupa es que tu noviecita tengas dudas sobre nuestra relación. Ella sabe que somos mejores amigos, pero estás seguro de que sospechara si nos ve viviendo en el mismo.

-Sí. Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa.

-Solo cógetela y soluciona este asunto de una vez. Así no tendrías que andar sin tanto secretismo.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Hinata no es como la demás chicas. Ella es como un regalo con una cinta de "solo abrir en navidad".

-Cursilerías-bufo la pelinegra.

-Algún día dejaras de pensar así, Tsuki-chan.

-Como sea. ¿Cuándo tendré mi recompensa?

-Solo dame un momento. Debo hacer mis ofrendas.

-De acuerdo.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue ir hasta un pequeño altar en una esquina de la sala principal. Allí reposaba una foto de Minato Namikaze con un listón negro y unos inciensos extinguidos. Naruto reemplazo los inciensos y dedico algunas oraciones al que fue su padre.

Tsuki se mantuvo impasible mientras veía la escena. Sabía que Naruto le tenía mucho aprecio a ese hombre, pero ella no era alguien que pudiera entender sentimientos como esos.

Luego Naruto busco en las bolsas que trajo y saco una caja de bombones. Esta la puso en un altar que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Este era más colorido y lleno de vida, pues estaba decorado por un plato de plata con tallados de palomas y unas rosas artificiales.

-Aun no me acostumbro a todos tus rituales-comento Tsuki. – ¿En verdad los consideras necesarios?

-Por supuesto que lo hago. Me falta mi sacrifico a los demás Olímpicos, pero ese va con la cena-dijo Naruto girándose hacia su compañera. –Tenía que apurarme con este o se derretirían los chocolates.

- **Agradezco tu empeño** -dijo una tercera voz. – **Hubiera sido una pena que estos bombones se echaran a perder.**

Los jóvenes inmediatamente dirigieron su atención al sofá de la habitación, lugar donde una mujer se encontraba con la mencionada caja de dulces en sus manos.

Decir que estaba viendo Tsuki era difícil de precisar, pero Naruto veía a una mujer de largo cabello caoba. Con una piel clara algo bronceada y ojos marrones que armonizaban con azul. Lo estrambótico en ella su ropa, o más bien lo que aparentaba ser ropa. Se trataba de una de una lencería de color morado que dejaba la vista a sus majestuosos senos y cubría su retaguardia. Lo único que cubría su intimidad era un macizo armazón de hierro de que comenzaba por encima de su ombligo y terminaba casi en sus pies descalzos.

- **Mmmmmm. Chocolate y crema. De verdad que sabes cuales son mis favoritos, Naruto** -dijo la mujer.

-¡Madre!-dijo Naruto con sorpresa y bochorno al ver a la pelirroja. En verdad maldecía el día en que su cabeza grabo la representación de Afrodita que estaba en el videojuego de ese sujeto calvo.

-¿M-madre?-dijo Tsuki toda nerviosa. Ella ya tenía presente que Naruto era un semidiós, pero era la primera vez que veía a su progenitora divina. Decir que estaba deslumbrada era decir poco. Aunque en ese momento la pelinegra se preocupo mas por la pequeña ofensa que había hecho a las costumbre de Naruto.

 **-Es correcto. Tú hermosa y despampanante madre ha venido a hacerte una visita, mi pequeño semental** -dijo la diosa poniéndose de pie.

-G-gracias. Es un honor tenerte aquí-dijo Naruto, quien no pudo evitar pensar en lo ardiente que se veía Afrodita. -¿A qué debo tu presencia?

 **-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hijo favorito?-** inquirió la pelirroja.

-Bueno. Tengo entendido que los dioses no visitan a sus hijos a menos que tengan una razón muy importante.

 **-Cierto. Por desgracia esas son las reglas en el Olimpo-** dijo la diosa suspirando. – **El caso es que tengo una misión muy importante para ti.**

-¿En serio?

 **-Sí. Sera la misión más importante que haya tenido cualquiera de mis hijos. Hazlo y tendrás la gloria eterna**.

-Suena prometedor. ¿De qué se trata?

 **-Los Olímpicos harán presencia en los Rating Game y quiero que tú seas mi campeón en ellos.**

-Wow. Eso es sorprendente. He visto una par de esos combates y debo decir que allí no anda con juegos-dijo Naruto para entonces quedar pensativo. –Aunque….. No quiero sonar derrotista, ¿pero no crees que eso es demasiado para mí?-dijo el chico algo nervioso por la reacción de la diosa.

Una seria mirada fue lo único que encontró.

-Glup. Quiero decir. Sé que podría hacer algo contra algunos de esos sujetos, pero seguro que me aplastarían en rondas superiores.

- **No te preocupes. Tengo eso cubierto** -dijo la mujer para hacer aparecer un pergamino antiguo.

-¿Qué es eso?

 **-Solo una pequeña historia de estas tierras.**

-¿De Japón? ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

 **-Solo tuve que mover unos cuantos hilos para aprender sobre una historia que muy pocos saben. La historia del Rikudo Sennin.**

-Esto…..Madre. Esa es una historia que saben casi todos los niños de Japón-dijo Naruto dudoso.

 **-¿Ah sí? Entonces porque no me cuentas de qué trata** -dijo la diosa cruzada de brazos.

-Es sencilla. Es un verso que cuenta sobre como un hombre formo amistad con las nueve Guardianas y logro conseguir el poder sobre un doujutsu legendario-dijo Tsuki para ganar una seria mirada de Afrodita. –Supongo que quiere que lo relate completo, ¿verdad?

- **No. No necesito oír la versión para niños. Y tú tampoco deberías preocuparte por ella, Naruto. Tú necesitas la versión real de los hechos.**

-¿Y es?

 **-Que el Rikudo Sennin se cogió a todas las Guardianas.**

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto un tanto en shock.

- **Si lo quieres oír en palabras más amables y melosas, podemos decir que ese hombre se gano el corazón de todas las Guardianas e hizo que ellas le concedieran el Chakra que ellas protegen.**

-Ok-dijo Naruto igual de confundido.

- **Sabes que todo el asunto del Chakra escapa de mis manos y no puedo explicarte el proceso al pie de la letra. Lo que tienes que saber es que si logras convencer a esas todas esas mujeres antropomorfas de darte de su Chakra, te harás tan fuerte como un dios.**

-¿Lo dices en serio?

 **-Por supuesto. Si todo sale a la perfección incluso podría que Zeus te haga un Olímpico honorario o algo así.**

-Solo espero que no me fusile en el proceso.

- **Si les has hecho ofrendas como te pedí que lo hicieras, el no te hará nada. En todo caso te ayudara. Es un hecho que su orgullo macho alfa entrara en acción y ayudara a un camarada.**

-De acuerdo. Tengo que coquetear con las guardianas-dijo Naruto procesando lo que haría.-¿Eso lo ha intentando alguien más?

 **-Unos cuantos** -dijo la pelirroja sin preocupación. **–Todos sufrieron de muertes horribles, pero eso no es algo que deba preocuparte.**

-¿No?

 **-Así es. A diferencia de esos sujetos tú tienes un Chakra especial que te permitirá empatizar con mayor facilidad con las Guardianas. Si a eso le añades los poderes que te herede, no hay forma de que falles.**

-Sí. Eso me da mucha confianza.

 **-Atiende mi petición y tendrás lo que ningún hombre ha tenido.**

-¿Divinidad? Creo que ya Dioniso y Hercules se me adelantaron.

 **-No hablo de…...-** dijo Afrodita antes murmurarle la respuesta a Naruto al oído.

-¡No juegues!-dijo el chico más que asombrado.

- **Hablo muy en serio. Tendré que ofrecer una promesa de castidad eterna para hacer justa la apuesta y tengo que esta demás dejarte en claro que ¡NO PUEDES PERDER**!-dijo la diosa con llamas en los ojos. – **Si lo haces Prometeo tendrá un compañero y te aseguro que los buitres no irán precisamente por tu hígado** -dijo la diosa señalando hacia abajo.

-Capto el mensaje. No perderé, madre. Me asegurare de conseguir gloria en tu nombre-dijo Naruto en estilo militar.

- **Cuento con ello** -dijo Afrodita para entonces observar a Tsuki. – **No creas que estas fuera de mi potestad solo por tu extraña concepción del amor. Igual sufrirás si Naruto falla-** dijo la diosa antes de desaparecer en un estallido de corazones rosas.

-Wow. La noche resulto mucho más intensa de lo que esperaba y aun no he hecho nada de lo planeado-bromeo Naruto.

-¿En serio solo vas a decir eso?-cuestiono Tsuki.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Sabes que los semidioses tienen ritmos de vida bastante movidos.

-Eso no resulta excusa suficiente para lo que te pidieron

-Sí. Igual me han pedido algo muy loco-dijo Naruto tomando el pergamino que dejo Afrodita en el lugar. –Lo abrió y le hecho una ojeada. –Shukaku y Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama. Esos son los nombres de casa una de las guardianas que debo visitar-dijo poniendo una sonrisa picara. –Y todavía faltaría las participantes de mi Nobleza o lo que sea que los Olímpicos estén planeando.

-En ese sentido, ya tiene a un buen sequito de donde escoger.

-No. Si me ocurre pedirle ayuda a una o dos que conozco, pero necesitare a mejores guerreras para poder cumplir los deseos de mi madre.

-Respóndeme. Pondrás tu atención en este asunto porque Afrodita te lo ha pedido o solo porque estas muy interesado en los beneficios.

-¿Puedo responder que es por ambas cosas? Afrodita me apoyo mucho cuando mi padre falleció y no podría fallarle en esta tarea. Además no puedo perder la oportunidad que me otorgando.

-Sí. Me parecía que eso responderías-dijo la pelinegra con un bufido.

-No te amargues, Tsuki-chan. No te dejare fuera de este particular juego.

-Realmente no sé si quiero participar.

-Te agradara. De hecho ya te estoy pensando como mi segunda al mando.

-Oh. Con eso tienes toda mi atención.

-Solo debes tener en cuenta algo.

-¿Qué?

-Me tendrás que ayudar a refinar mis métodos de seducción.

-¿Eh?

-Empecemos con lo que iba a ser tu recompensa-dijo Naruto viendo siniestramente a la pelinegra. –Espero que no tengas planteado sentarte en un rato, Tsuki. Es hora de quitarte tu virginidad posterior-dijo el rubio haciendo que la pelinegra tragara nerviosamente.

Y Tsuki no era la única dama que debía sentirse preocupada en esa noche, pues Afrodita le había dado cuerda a una insaciable bestia que no descansaría hasta lograr el cometido que le habían encomendado, pues ese era el otro título que ostentaba Naruto. La Bestia Celestial.

* * *

Este es mi cuarto intento de hacer una historia estilo Smut, así que si no la pego con esta, tiro la toalla. Aunque claro, con las otras me apegue al Yuri y el Futa, y esos son terrenos poco explorados. Era natural que no recibieran mucha atención.

En fin espero que haya gustado el capitulo. La idea literalmente se me ocurrió en la mañana y dedique todo el día a darle vida. La verdad es que ya quería hacer algo multicrossover de puro lemon, pero no me llegaba algo que fuera original.

Es ciertamente extraño que Afrodita sea la madre Naruto, pero no tan alocado si se toma la intención de esta historia. (Personalmente encuentro mejor esta opción, que hacerlo hijo de Zeus). Espero que todos estén de acuerdo con la imagen que tiene Naruto de Afrodita.

No tiene sentido hacer que sea una imagen mezclada dado que este fic admite que Naruto pueda ligar con cualquier chica que se le cruce. Si dije que en **The White Queen and The Black Knight** Naruto no podía estar con alguien por X razón (ejem: ya está casada o es de las que va a lo Yuri) aquí eso no tiene validez. Por eso es que doy algo de importancia a que pasen por el mencionado fic.

Otro comentario importante. En este AU no deben imaginarse al Rikudo Sennin como Hagoromo. Dado lo explicado, su hijo Asura seria una visión más indicada.

En este capítulo los lemon fueron cortos para darle más importancia a las bases a la historia, pero eso cambiara en el futuro.

Sin más que decir. Me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lustful Demigod**

No me pertenece Naruto, el universo de PJO ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capítulo 2**

[Una semana después]

El molesto click del cinturón de seguridad de su asiento encrespo los nervios de Naruto. El lugar en donde se encontraba era una de las trampas más mortíferas del mundo y el no podía escapar de ella.

Una de las cosas que el Namikaze consideraba molesto de tener nacionalidad japonesa era que tenía que sufrir de un largo viaje para ir a New York, lugar donde se encontraba la sede actual de los Olímpicos. Teletransportarse era demasiado caro para la visita de apenas unas horas que iba a hacer, por lo que debía tomar un avión a la ciudad americana si quería llegar a su destino.

Estar sentado en un mismo lugar por horas era una autentica pesadilla para un semidiós. A miles de metros sobre el suelo no había conque aliviar toda la tensión que causaba el THDA (Trastorno de Hiperactividad y Déficit de Atención) que venía junto a los sentidos aumentados que tenía el Namikaze por su ascendencia divina.

El único escape a tal sufrimiento era abrir la escotilla de la aeronave y lanzarse al vacío, pero aquello podía resultar fatal si no se era hijo de Zeus.

El Namikaze lamento que Tsuki tuviera que quedarse en Moonshine para atender los deberes que le habían dejado a ambos, aunque tuvo que reconocer que aquello no hubiera aliviado su estrés tanto como él deseaba.

-Buenos días, señores pasajeros-dijo una sobrecargo. –Soy Mirajanne Strauss y hoy seré su asistente vuelo-dijo la mujer albina de gentil sonrisa, que vestía el uniforme de la aerolínea. Una minifalda azul marina con una blusa igual con adornos blancos y rojos. –Este vuelo tendrá como destino la ciudad de New York y tendrá una duración aproximada de cinco horas gracias a la tecnología proporcionada por Empresas Capsula, nuestro principal benefactor. Yo seré la encargada de hacer grata su experiencia en el vuelo. No duden en pedirme lo que necesiten.

Naruto entonces tomo un largo respiro. Parecía que sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas y le había dado con una forma de salir de su martirio. Sin embargo, ese era uno de esos momentos en donde el sentido común hacia presencia y le decía que no debía hacer ninguna estupidez. El problema era que él no era un buen oyente.

[Horas después]

-Buenas tardes, señores pasajeros-dijo Mirajane ahora con una sonrisa boba y con su cabello algo despeinado. –Hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestro viaje.

Todos los pasajeros vieron un poco extrañados a la aeromoza, pero pronto dejaron el asunto a un lado por las prisas que tenían por desembarcar el avión.

Naruto por su parte, prefirió ser el último en salir con el fin de poder despedirse adecuadamente de la peliblanca.

-Espero que seas un viajero frecuente, Naruto-kun-dijo Mirajane.

-Contigo vale la pena el viaje, Mirajane-chan-le respondió el rubio. -¿Partes inmediatamente en otro vuelo?

-No. Me quedare en la ciudad hasta que este vuelo vuelva a su ciudad origen.

-Perfecto. Me alegra ya tener un boleto reservado.

-No es necesario que esperemos tanto. Si quieres puedes llamarme-dijo la peliblanca extendiendo una servilleta con su número.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos-dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo y luego retirándose. A pesar de que le había agradado mucho Mirajane, no podía ser tan evidente. Ella seguía en su trabajando.

No es como si Naruto fuera un firme seguidor de todas las normas morales de la sociedad, pero sabía que debía seguir algunas cosas para evitar dificultades a su persona o sus amantes.

Lo primero era la discreción. Como era un aspirante a Shinobi aquella cualidad no estaba fuera de su naturaleza, pero en un mundo donde el 30% de las personas son rastreadoras, las cosas eran más complicadas.

El siguiente asunto era un poco más delicado. Como hijo de Afrodita su energía sexual era mucho más alta que la de cualquier humano o semidiós y si bien su madre no era diosa de la maternidad ni los nacimientos, era un hecho que él tenia un índice de fertilidad bastante alto.

Para su suerte, la diosa le había regalado un brazalete que inhibía la fertilidad de su usuario. El adorno de placas de plata entrelazadas era ciertamente un regalo extraño de parte de la diosa del amor, pero tomando en cuenta que Afrodita no era la diosa de maternidad, los nacimientos, ni nada de esas cosas, a Naruto no le pareció tan raro que tal artefacto fuera concebido.

La última cuestión era que Naruto prefería que sus relaciones fueran con chicas algo mayores que él. De esa forma era menos probable que ellas quisieran una relación más seria.

Las excepciones a esta regla eran Tsuki y Hinata. Estas relaciones eran especiales y por eso evitaba que estuvieran basadas en solo sexo.

Hinata era una de las pocas que le veían más allá de su apariencia y se interesaba por el espíritu que tenia. Con Tsuki el asunto era un poco más complicado. Ella era su mejor amiga y una especie de hermana menor, una que a pesar de no compartir lazo sanguíneo alguno, resultaba mejor apoyo y compañía que la que daban sus hermanos.

En efecto. Naruto no era en lo absoluto hijo único.

Por parte de Minato tenía dos hermanos, Menma Uzumaki y Miina Uzumaki, quienes eran hijos de su madrasta, Kushina Uzumaki.

Como es de esperarse, la relación del rubio con ellos no era muy buena.

Otro de los asuntos incómodos por lo que tenían que pasar los semidioses era que estos suelen ser hijos ilegítimos. Los dioses no suelen tener miramientos al momento de buscar pareja y se meten con cualquiera que consideren dignos de su atención. Para la suerte (e infortunio) de Naruto, Afrodita se fijo en Minato justo cuando este había contraído matrimonio con Kushina.

El Namikaze no era mujeriego ni nada por el estilo, pero si tenía una fuerte debilidad con el alcohol. Por esto no le fue difícil a la diosa del amor llevar al rubio a la cama en medio de una celebración social a la que asistió la pareja recién casada.

Kushina no se dio cuenta de inmediato, lo que hubiera sido ideal y más seguro, pues ella se entero del engaño en un muy peor momento. Justo cuando volvía a casa luego de dar a luz a Menma.

A Naruto le han dicho que no es así, pero él está 100% seguro de que la furia de una Uzumaki es equivalente a un ataque de celos de Hera. No es como si recordara el día cuando Afrodita le dejo en manos de su padre, pero aun tenia pesadillas con el amenazante cabello rojo de Kushina que pareció tomar vida como el cabello de Medusa.

La Uzumaki no le creo traumas a Naruto, pero si le dejo muy en claro que era alguien a quien no debía molestar…de nuevo. Kushina demostró la suficiente compresión como para permitir que el joven se quedara en el hogar del matrimonio hasta los diez años. Luego de ese tiempo, ella pidió a Minato que buscase un nuevo hogar. Aun cuando Kushina acepto medianamente a Naruto como su hijo, no iba permitir que el chico involucrara a sus retoños con todos los inconvenientes en los que se metían los semidioses, así como tampoco dejaría que el aprendiera las artes Uzumaki que enseñaría a sus hijos.

El rubio quedo un poco dolido con el asunto, pero dado que su relación con sus hermanos si era mala con M mayúscula, rápidamente entendió que era lo mejor. Su padre le compro un apartamento y creó un fondo que le mantendría hasta cuando se graduara de la academia Sword. Realmente no podía quejarse de su niñez porque sabía que otros semidioses se las veían más feas.

Ahora en cuanto a su familia materna, la cuestión era algo más neutral. No podía decir que sus hermanos por parte de Afrodita fueran malos, pero definitivamente no eran algo que celebrar.

La mayoría de ellos eran hijos de estrellas y modelos, por lo que se tomaban muy a pecho el hecho de que eran hijos de la diosa de la belleza. Eso les hacía demasiado narcisistas y pedantes. Ellos estaban demasiado preocupados con partirse una uña como para ser llamados compañeros de armas.

La atención que Naruto le ponía a su apariencia era la básica. El siempre cuidaba estar bien aseado y acicalado, pero jamás se molestaba en revisar la moda del momento y atarse a lo que imponía ella. Le molestaba que le consideraran un rubio cabeza hueca solo por ser hijo de Afrodita. Era un firme creyente de que sus hermanos debían poner más de sí.

En fin, todos esos pensamientos eran demasiado profundos como para abordarlos justo cuando estaba llegando a su destino. Ahora mismo Naruto tenía que encontrar un medio de transporte para ir al Empire State.

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio que en el lobby del aeropuerto vio una pancarta de papel con una versión mal dibujada de su cara. El desconcierto y curiosidad por el autor de tan peculiar letrero llevo a Naruto a buscar al portador del papel, el cual resulto ser una muy hermosa chica.

Esta era una joven un poco menor que él, de una tez mucho mas bronceada. Cabello color chocolate, de largo medio, el cual estaba adornado por unas trenzas tribales. Sus ojos de color cambiante automáticamente revelaron su identidad como hija de Afrodita, aunque ya su belleza lo había hecho.

Lo único que incomodo a Naruto fue el hecho de que ella potaba una camisa naranja bajo la blusa amarilla que vestía junto a una bermuda azul. Aquello revelaba que esa chica pertenecía al Campamento Mestizo, la academia americana a la que solían asistir la gran mayoría de los semidioses griegos. Eran muy pocos los que no iban a tal lugar, por lo que aquellos semidioses griegos que no asistían a ella por al menos un par de años eran vistos con cierto recelo.

Naruto no tenía nada personal contra esa institución, pero agradecía que su padre decidiera no enviarle a ese lugar. A pesar de sus quejas, apreciaba mucho su hogar y sus costumbres. El entrenaba para Shinobi y no se veía como otro tipo de guerrero.

-¿Tú eres, Naruto?-dijo la chica en muy fluido francés.

-Es correcto-le respondió el rubio con el mismo idioma. –Pero no te molestes en hablar de esta forma. Manejo perfectamente el ingles-dijo Naruto en la que sabía que era la lengua materna de la chica.

-Perfecto. No me gusta tener usar ese dialecto si no es necesario- dijo la castaña con fastidio.

-¿Por qué? ¿No aprecias la lengua del amor?-dijo Naruto riendo un poco.

-No seas payaso.

[Minutos después, en un taxi]

-Entonces tú eres…-pregunto Naruto.

-Piper. Piper McLean-dijo secamente la castaña.

-¿McLean? Me suena ese nombre de algún lado.

-No te molestes en recordarlo. No es algo que importe.

-Como gustes. En todo caso me gustaría saber a qué debo el honor de que me vinieras a recogerme.

-Me hicieron tu chaperón en New York.

-¿En serio? ¿Fueron los de tu campamento?

-Eso quisiera. Fue nuestra madre.

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto para entonces poner su atención en el recorrido del vehículo.

-Espera. ¡Acabo de decirte que nuestra madre me mando a que te buscara y tu no dices nada!-dijo la castaña confundida.

-Ya ella había hablado conmigo, así que ya tenía presente que estaba interesada en mi. Claro que no significa que no estoy agradecido con tu presencia. Esta ciudad es de locos.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones. Yo no soy precisamente una citadina-contesto Piper, para luego suspirar. –Nuestro llamado al Olimpo no es por una buena razón, ¿verdad?

-Depende de en qué lado estés. Solo puedo decirte que estamos en un buen meollo.

-¿De qué tipo? ¿Una Titanomaquia o una Gigantomaquia?

-Peor. Atenea y Afrodita tienen una rencilla.

-Oh Hades-dijo la chica hundiéndose en su asiento al imaginarse todos las razones por las que esas dos tendrían una pelea. -¿Sabes la razón?

-Sí, pero me parece que no debo quitarle importancia a la reunión a la que asistiremos. Allí conocerás todos los detalles.

[Más tarde]

Naruto no hablo más con Piper durante su largo recorrido al piso 600 del Empire State. Si bien el chico se sintió mal por no poder mantener una conversación con su recién conocida hermana, agradeció que ella fuera más reservada y no tan latosa como su otra hermana Drew Tanaka.

Ella del tipo de personas que le sacaban de quicio. No solo era creída, sino que se valía de su Charmspeak para manipular a la personas y obtener cosas de ellas. Aquel poder era una habilidad mágica que tenían algunos hijos de Afrodita. Naruto no la poseía, pero él prefería que fuera así. Controlar a los demás a través de la voz no le parecía algo muy honorable.

El Olimpo como siempre era un lugar impresionante. Era uno de los pocos lugares sagrados que podían visitar los mortales. Obviamente tenía sus restricciones, pero no eran tan fuertes como las que tenían otros sitios como el Cielo o el Valhala.

No se sorprendió mucho al ver que ya había otros semidioses presentes en el lugar. Eran al menos veinte los jóvenes los que asistieron al lugar y dado que todos vestían con camisas naranja del Campamento Mestizo no fue difícil pensar que todos ellos vinieron junto con Piper.

Como era natural, Zeus y Hera se encontraban sentados en el medio del semicírculo de tronos del templo principal. Luego de que Naruto y Piper llegaran al lugar y realizaran el molesto, pero necesario saludo a los patrones del recinto, fue que los demás Olímpicos hicieron presencia en sus respectivos tronos.

Fue algo curioso, pues incluso Hades y Hestia estaban en sus tronos. Hestia siempre estaba en el Olimpo vigilando la hoguera de la sala, pero jamás tomaba asiento en las reuniones, de hecho había cedido este a Dionisio. Hades por otro lado no solía hacer presencia. Aunque hace tiempo un hijo de Poseidón le había conseguido un asiento, el dios del Inframundo prefería evitar los barullos que se presentaban en el palacio de su hermano mayor.

- **Sean bienvenidos, valientes semidioses** -dijo Zeus con su retumbante voz. **–Me complace ver que todos han atendido a nuestro llamado.**

-Es un honor que nos hayan llamado a este lugar, su deidad-dijo una rubia californiana de ojos grises que respondió en nombre todos los presentes. –Creo que hablo en nombre de todos mis compañeros semidioses cuando manifiesto mi curiosidad del porque nos han convocado-por su apariencia y forma de hablar Naruto pudo suponer que era hija de Atenea. Era una lástima que técnicamente fuera la enemiga, pues le encontró bastante hermosa.

 **-Y tu curiosidad será respondida, Annabeth Chase.** **Ya saben que su condición como semidioses no resulta un asunto secreto como lo fue hace un par de siglos. Ahora tienen la misma libertad que tenían los semidioses en la Grecia antigua. Sin embargo, sus talentos no causan la misma repercusión que provocaban en ese entonces. Es por eso que he ideado una forma para hacer que ustedes** _ **(y por lo tanto nosotros)**_ **ganen la fama que antes ostentaban.**

Naruto no puedo evitar notar cuando Afrodita giro los ojos ante esa declaración. El chico supo que a ella molestaba no recibir el crédito por la idea, pero tomando en cuenta que ella seria la que se saldría con la suya, no podía quejarse mucho.

- **Hoy en día los Rating Game han ganado una gran popularidad entre los humanos-** dijo el dios provocando que todos, excepto Naruto se impresionaran. **-Es por eso que he decidido permitir que todos ustedes participen en dicho evento. Es cierto que antes podían hacerlo gracias a la flexibilidad que han extendido sus creadores, pero ahora se les permitiría participar con el consentimiento y apoyo de los Olímpicos.**

 **-Ahora, Hefesto. Por favor explica cómo será el apoyo que le daremos gracias a mi idea-** dijo el dios de los cielos.

 **-Como guste, su majestad-** dijo el dios de la forja, sin evitar un suspiro de fastidio por la exagerada atribución de Zeus. – **Deben saber que los Rating Game fueron diseñados por los demonios. Específicamente por el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, el cual creó las Devil Pieces con el fin de fortalecer a la Nobleza que establece los demonios de alto nivel. Tal es el poder que tienen estos artefactos que incluso pueden volver demonios a los mortales-** dijo Hefesto mientras mostraba un tablero de ajedrez y sus piezas con proyecto holográfico. – **Desgraciadamente no hay forma de volver a un mortal un semidiós. Estos solo pueden nacer si…. Bueno, ustedes ya lo saben muy bien** -dijo provocando que la mayoría de los dioses presentes rieran nerviosamente por sus canallerías. - **Sin embargo he gestado un sistema que permite que cualquier mortal obtenga de forma breve un aumento de poder relacionado con el dios que esté representado en sus Fichas Olímpicas** -dijo el dios para entonces sacar de sus bolsillos una bolsa de piel.

Luego el dios volvió a hacer uso de proyector y mostro un círculo que mostraba dieseis dracmas de oros, la moneda oficial del Olimpo. Todas tenían el símbolo de Omega en el reverso. Ocho de ellas tenían una espada en el frente, mientras que el resto mostraba símbolos más específicos.

 **-Estas son las Fichas Olímpicas. Estos artefactos están medianamente basados en el ajedrez y en las Devil Pieces, por lo que su distribución es más o menos similar. Hay una ficha Rey y una ficha Reina** -dijo Hefesto, poniendo un tono de desagrado al mencionar la ultima. – **Estas fichas están representadas por Zeus y Hera respectivamente-** dijo mostrando una ficha con un rayo y otra con pavo real. **-La primera es la más poderosa de todo el juego, por lo que su uso es restringido. Las demás pueden ser otorgadas a cualquier mortal, pero esta solo puede ser usada por un semidiós griego. Esta pieza permite que su usuario aumente las habilidades naturales hasta por 10 veces. Las mortales tengo que aclarar, no aquellas habilidades que fuesen conferidas por sus padres divinos.**

Los semidioses no pudieron evitar bufar con fastidio. Era obvio que los dioses no permitirían que aquellos poderes fueran aumentados de forma tan abrupta. De lo contrario, su posición se vería comprometida.

- **La pieza Hera aumenta magia y ya. Ahora respecto las piezas…..-** entonces Hefesto recibió un aviso carrasposo de Zeus para que hiciera lo propio y explicara adecuadamente la pieza de la reina del Olimpo, quien no se veía contenta. – **Ok. La pieza Hera aumentara la fuerza mágica de su usuario. Esta si afectara sus habilidades divinas, pero no con la misma intensidad en que lo hace la pieza Zeus con otras habilidades. Puede que no resulte muy impresionante, pero tómense en cuenta que esta pieza funciona con cualquiera por lo que incluso puede afectar a semidioses de otro panteones. Elijan bien al que tendrán como segundo al mando.**

Luego el dios de la forja destaco una par de monedas con un tridente y una calavera.

 **-Estas son las fichas Poseidón y Hades. Sus equivalentes en el ajedrez son las Torres y tienen esa posición por ser piezas fundamentales en la infraestructura del mundo. Al ser parte de los Tres Grandes ellos también son los bastiones de Olimpo y por eso son las que dan mayor defensa y ataque al usuario. Dejare a ustedes descubrir las otras habilidades latentes en estas piezas.**

Las siguientes en brillar fueron unas fichas con un búho y un jabalí.

- **Son pocos los semidioses que manipulan la magia, por lo que las piezas representantes del Alfil debían ser sustituidas por algo más adecuado. Las piezas de Atenea y Ares deben ser vistas como los generales de un ejército, pues son ellos son nuestros principales representantes en la guerra. La primera potenciara la agudeza de usuario al punto de darle la capacidad detectar los puntos débiles de un enemigo que pudiese pensarse que es invencible. La ficha Ares permite a sus usuarios tomar las cualidades de un berseker por tiempo limitado, haciéndoles un gran elemento en el campo de batalla.**

Unas fichas con un sol y una luna fueron las últimas fichas especiales en pasar, pero no por ello se vieron como las menos valiosas.

- **Apolo y Artemisa son los dioses que son representados por estas fichas. Mientras que la primera afinara las habilidades de cualquier tirador que dispare bajo la bendición de Apolo, la segunda permitirá el acecho más certero, pues permitirá a su usuario ser el más letal de los cazadores** -luego Hefesto recibió un carrasposo de Artemisa, que hizo que él se corrigiera. – **Pequeña aclaratoria. La ficha Artemisa permitirá a su usuaria ser la más letal de las cazadoras. Esta ficha solo puede ser usada por mujeres. Tomen en cuenta ese detalle.**

Para terminar su explicación, el dios de la forja hizo destacar los últimos ocho dracmas.

- **Estas son las piezas mortales. Su usuario no recibe ningún tipo de bonificación de ellas en primera instancia, pero tal como los peones, ellos pueden ascender de posición. Si un usuario de ficha mortal llega a la base del territorio enemigo o cumple con una petición del usuario de la ficha Zeus, podrá adquirir la bendición de cualquiera de los otros dioses que no tengan una ficha propia** -dijo Hefesto con algo de alegría, ya que solo de esa forma tendría algo de presencia en un evento tan importante. Aun siendo el creador, los otros dioses consideraron que era mejor que los dioses más poderosos fueran los personajes insignes del recién creado sistema. **–Esto los incluye a todos los Olímpicos. A su servidor Hefesto, a Afrodita, a Dementer, a Hermes, a Dionisio y todos los demás. Dependiendo de la decisión del usuario de la ficha Zeus, también puede que el usuario de la ficha mortal tome el valor de varias de estas y tengan la posibilidad de asumir la posición de las fichas antes explicadas.**

Con toda la explicación dada la mente de los semidioses se hizo todo un embrollo. Pensar en cómo aprovechar el sistema era un asunto bastante confuso

Naruto por su parte rápidamente puso sus engranajes a funcionar. Ya tenía una idea de cómo usar el sistema de Fichas Olímpicas a su favor. Le alegro no estar errado con sus intenciones de hacer a Tsuki la "Reina" de su equipo, pero se preocupo al no poder pensar en una buena posición para Hinata. Ella hubiera sido una genial Torre, pero dado que ninguna las fichas brindaba un elemento afín al Katon y Raiton que la Hyuga portaba, Naruto dudo en si era una buena idea darle dicha posición.

 **-Ahora debo decirles una mala noticia** -dijo Zeus sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos. **–El sistema de Fichas Olímpicas aun está en fase de pruebas por lo que solo he autorizado la creación de dos juegos de fichas. Solo podrán existir por el momento dos Escuadras, el cual que será el nombre que llenara nuestra versión de la Nobleza demoniaca. Me gustaría ser uno de los primeros en elegir a un campeón, pero…-** dijo Zeus para recibir una mala mirada de Hera. **-Debido a que los dioses de la guerra son los mejores para probar el sistema, permitiré que Atenea y Ares sean los que escojan a los primeros usuarios.**

 **-Con mucho gusto aceptare ese honor-** dijo Atenea.

- **De hecho yo prescindiré de mi elección** -dijo Ares haciendo que una chica de cabello desordenado rubio/castaño se mostrara sorprendida. El Namikaze presente supuso que ella era hija de ese dios.

 **-¿Disculpa?** -dijo la diosa de la sabiduría sorprendida por la acción de su hermano.

 **-Cederé mi privilegio a alguien más-** dijo el dios de la guerra provocando que todos quedaran a la expectativa. – **Sera Afrodita quien haga la elección**.

Los dioses tuvieron la suficiente compostura para no hacer un alarido de sorpresa, pero igual no pudieron evitar verse impactados.

- **Y agradecía tomo ese derecho** -dijo la diosa del amor.

 **-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué cederías tu privilegio ante ella?-** pregunto Atenea a Ares.

- **Porque yo tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver contigo-** respondió Afrodita.

 **-¿En serio? No creo que haya nada que discutir.**

 **-Por supuesto que lo hay. Tengo que recordarte princesita que tu posición es inferior a la mía y por eso no puedo permitir que me insultes cada vez que te da la gana.**

 **-¿Es por ese comentario que hice sobre que tus hijos son unos cabezas huecas buenos para nada? Discúlpame querida. Tienes que admitir que tengo razón sobre ello.**

 **-No puedo hacer tal cosa-** dijo Afrodita levantándose de su trono **. -Es por eso que propongo una apuesta, Atenea. Hoy el Olimpo ha decidido introducirse en los Rating Game y no hay mejor ocasión para hacerla.**

 **-Entiendo. ¿Quieres que enfrentemos a nuestros campeones en un Rating Game? No puedo decir que no sería interesante, pero debes entender que aquello seria una pérdida de tiempo para los míos. No puedo aceptar tal propuesta a menos que ofrezcas algo que llame mi atención.**

 **-Lo tengo presente. Si tú ganas el Rating Game, no solo admitiré que tienes razón, sino que también hare un voto de castidad eterna.**

En ese momento, a pesar de la altura, el aire del Olimpo se puso increíblemente pesado. Todos supieron que la diosa de la lujuria iba muy en serio si se arriesgaba de esa forma.

 **-Ya veo. ¿En serio ofrecerías tal cosa solo por una disculpa?-** pregunto Atenea bastante interesada.

 **-En lo absoluto. Para hacer justa la apuesta tú tendrás que dar algo de igual valor** -dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **-¿De qué se trata?**

 **-Tendrás que renunciar a tu posición de diosa virgen.**

En aquel momento el Empire State tembló producto de que las quijadas de casi todos cayeran al suelo. Naruto se mantuvo silencioso debido a que su madre ya le había platicado sobre su idea, pero igual no pudo hacer una mueca de burla por el rostro que puso Atenea.

La actual visión de la diosa era la de una mujer de mediana edad, cabello largo color castaño oscuro, con una mirada afilada y analítica que venía de unos ojos gris tormenta. Ella vestía con un vestido blanco que era adornado por una armadura dorada y una capa roja, conjunto que le hacía ver como una mujer bastante fuerte.

La mayoría de los semidioses calificaban su apariencia como la mejor que podía tener una profesora de preparatoria con la se quería tener un amorío. Naruto sabia del asunto y coincidía con esa idea. Era por eso que el chico sentía que no podía perder la oportunidad que le ofrecía su madre. Moralmente era un asunto despreciable, pero con los dioses esas cosas no aplicaban.

 **-No tienes que ser tan dramática, Atenea** -dijo Afrodita en tono burlón. - **Ya has sido madre de muchos semidioses y eso es particularmente sorprendente y lamentable, si se toma en cuenta que los has tenido sin nada de la diversión que implica concebirlos.**

Atenea entonces salió de su estupor. No porque le molesto el último comentario de diosa del amor, sino porque su mente empezó a trabajar. Con la misma sagacidad con la que dirigía una batalla, maquino un plan que haría infalible su éxito en aquella apuesta.

Solo fue necesario que la diosa de la sabiduría intercambiara miradas con sus compañeras Olímpicas para que ellas accedieran a participar en un plan que hundiría a Afrodita.

 **-De acuerdo. Aceptare tu apuesta, Afrodita. Sin embargo, tengo que imponer algunas condiciones** -dijo Atenea.

 **-Es aceptable-** respondió la otra diosa.

 **-En primer lugar, es más que justo solo el hijo del dios a representar sea el que puede portar la ficha de Zeus.**

 **-No planeo que sea de otra forma.**

 **-Segundo, cada una puede solicitar la ayuda de otros miembros del Olimpo. Estoy segura que Hefesto ha blindado su sistema para evitar que impidamos o abusemos de las bendiciones que reciben los dioses por el sistema de Fichas Olímpicas. Sin embargo no creo que haya problema alguno si los equipos reciben ayuda en su preparación para el Rating Game.**

 **-Se ve que sabes cómo ponerle emoción a una competencia. También estoy de acuerdo con esa condición.**

 **-Bien. Ese caso solo tengo una última observación. Como tu drecho para escoger a un usuario de la ficha Zeus fue entregada por Ares, me parece propio que yo haga lo mismo y ceda mi derecho a otra persona.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿Qué dices, Hera? ¿Podrías escoger a alguien por mi?-** dijo Atenea viendo a la reina del Olimpo.

 **-No sé si pueda hacerlo. No tengo a semidiós al que nominar** -dijo Hera haciéndose la afectada. **–Me parece que mi marido debe ser el que tenga la última palabra. ¿Qué opinas, Zeus?**

 **-Sí, sí. Por supuesto….Espera, ¿qué?-** dijo Zeus desconcertado. Aun no salía de la impresión que le causo el escuchar la apuesta de las diosas.

 **-Entonces está decidido. Zeus escogerá al campeón que me representara en la apuesta**.

 **-¿Disculpa?-** dijo Afrodita.

 **-Dije que** **solo el hijo del dios a representar podía portar la ficha de Zeus, pero jamás dije que tenía que ser uno de nuestros hijos.**

 **-¿Tan poca confianza tienes en los tuyos?**

 **-Solo estoy haciendo lo necesario para asegurar mi victoria. Ahora por favor su majestad-** dijo Atenea a Zeus **. –Escoja al campeón.**

 **-Eso estará difícil. Tengo tantas opciones-** rio el dios para recibir otra mirada mortal de Hera. **–Mmmm. Supongo que lo más sensato es escoger a Thalia. Ella es amiga de una de tus hijas, ¿no?**

 **-En efecto.**

Entonces Thalia Grace dio un paso al frente. Como los demás vestía una camisa naranja, pero esta estaba oculta bajo una chaqueta roquera de color negra y unos pantalones de igual características. La chica de piel clara, ojos azul eléctrico y cabello desordenado negro gritaba punk con cada centímetro de su ser. Naruto vio en ella una fuerte oponente, que no se dejaría engatusar por cualquier tontería.

 **-** Muy bien. No me interesa su apuesta en lo absoluto, pero si aceptar significa que tendré en mi poder una de esas fichas Zeus, cuenten con mi participación **-** declaro Thalia.

- **Entonces espero que des lo mejor de ti** -dijo Zeus, quien recibió una bolsa de fichas de Hefesto, para luego entregársela a su hija.

 **-Yo si tengo confianza en mis hijos y por eso escogeré a Naruto Namikaze como representante** -dijo Afrodita.

 **-Al menos te hubieras molestado en traer a alguien de nuestros dominios, Afrodita. Pareciera que ni siquiera lo estas intentado-** se burlo Atenea.

 **-Ya verás-** dijo la diosa del amor entregando el otro saco de monedas al rubio **.**

 **-Me parece que deberíamos dejar en claro de una vez quienes serán nuestros aliados en esta contienda. Yo por supuesto estaré con la elegida de Zeus. Una de mis hija le prestara apoyo-** dijo la diosa viendo a Annabeth.

 **-Igual yo-** dijo Hera. **–Me encargare de que Jason Grace asista a este equipo.**

 **-Thalia Grace también tendrá el apoyo de mis cazadoras-** dijo Artemisa, quien para tener la apariencia una joven de 12 años, podía poner una muy siniestra sonrisa.

 **-Yo también patrocinare el equipo. Poniéndolos en una caja de cereal por supuesto-** dijo Dementer.

 **-Mi apoyo esta con mi esposa** -dijo Hefesto. **-Les aseguro que el apoyo técnico que proporcionare a Naruto no tendrá nada que ver con el sistema de Fichas Olímpicas.**

 **-Dije que no elegiría a un representante, pero nada evita que otorgue un ayudante al campeón de Afrodita. Clarisse te encargaras de ello** -dijo Ares viendo a su hija.

 **-Ni siquiera tienen que preguntármelo. Por supuesto que apoyare al elegido de Afrodita** -dijo Poseidón.

- **Lo mismo va por mí. Un habitante proveniente de la tierra donde nacieron los gloriosos haiku tiene todo mi apoyo** -dijo Apolo.

 **-Me abstengo. No participare en esta ridiculez-** dijo Dioniso **.**

 **-No puedo apoyar este conflicto. Me niego a prestar mi apoyo-** dijo Hestia **.**

 **-Supongo que lo justo es que me mantenga neutral** -dijo Hades haciéndose el desinteresado. – **Porque ya saben. El dios de la muerte y el Inframundo no debería intervenir en un asunto en donde él tiene particular relevancia. Porque ya saben. Por mi reino tienden a pasar muchos demonios y seres de ese tipo. No se preocupen. Me mantendré completamente imparcial.**

Hades podía ser un dios con tendencias emo, pero en verdad sabía cómo crear discordia en una reunión. Sin duda los hijos de Hades podrían explotar al máximo el sistema de Fichas Olímpicas, especialmente porque era para equiparse a otros seres que estaban muy cerca de la muerte, pero como era natural los demás Olímpicos le obviaron y le dejaron a un lado.

Tanto Atenea como Afrodita sabían que tendrían que buscar apoyo en Hades, pero prefirieron dejarlo para otro momento. Cuando pudieran hacer sus ofertas en privado.

Poco después las diosas dieron por sentado su apuesta repitiendo las condiciones de esta y jurando por el rio Estigio que las cumplirían.

Todo el asunto quedo muy en claro y hubiera sido una buen forma de culminar aquella importante reunión, pero entonces Afrodita decidió agitar un poco las cosas.

 **-Por cierto, Atenea. Creo que deberías saber que cuando pierdas, será Naruto el encargado de hacer los honores y hacerte cumplir tu parte de la apuesta** -dijo Afrodita.

-¿¡ **QUE**!?-expreso la diosa de sabiduría con gran estupor. **-¿¡Pretendes que pierda mi virginidad con un mortal!?**

 **-¿No creerás que dejare sin recompensa a mi campeón luego de tantas molestia?** -respondió Afrodita. **–Me parece que tal cosa es más que justa por el esfuerzo que ejercerá.**

 **-E-entonces….yo…**

 **-Puedes decirme tu petición luego. Ahora mismo tengo cosas que hacer** -dijo la diosa del amor para dejar a la otra helada en el sitio.

Naruto no pudo evitarse algo avergonzado por la indiscreción de su madre, pero no fue un sentimiento que pudiera solapar el escalofrió que sufrió por todas las miradas que le dedicaron.

La mayoría de las damas, incluida Piper, querían lincharlo. Los hombres también, pero se veían que ellos se mordían los labios por la envidia que sentían por la suerte del rubio.

 _-No sé porque de repente me siento como el villano del cuento_ -pensó Naruto.

 **-No te preocupes, joven semidiós-** dijo Poseidón. – **Es cierto que muchos queremos ahorcarte por esa oportunidad que tienes, pero si tienes éxito, todos salimos ganando.**

-¿En serio?

 **-Por supuesto. Si mi archirrival deja de ser una diosa virgen, no hay que me impida ligármela.**

Lo dicho por Poseidón estaba mal en muchos sentidos, pero Naruto no era nadie para juzgar. Por ello decidió que lo mejor era irse del Olimpo antes de que alguien le dijera algo más incomodo.

-¿A dónde vas?-le dijo Piper a Naruto antes de que este llegara al elevador.

-Yo… voy a donde voy a pasar la noche. Mi vuelo sale a primera hora, así que quiero irme a…..descansar.

-De acuerdo. Te acompaño.

-¿Disculpa?

-Esto es incomodo, pero nuestra madre me ha dejado una carta diciéndome que quiere que te acompañe a Japón. Incluso aquí tengo el boleto de avión.

-¿¡Bromeas!?

-Por desgracia no.

-¿Pero no tienes clases a que atender en tu campamento?

-Pues no. Es un campamento. Puede que allí aprendamos algunas cosas, pero no es una institución educativa en toda regla. Parece que iré a clases contigo.

-Entiendo, pero yo voy a la academia Sword. No creo te dejen entrar así como así.

-Pues parece que sí. Afrodita ha logrado que me dieran una carta de admisión-dijo la chica enseñando el papel en cuestión. -No puedo decir que estoy muy emocionada por la idea, pero no tengo buenas experiencias con las escuelas de este lado del pacifico, así que espero que allá todo sea distinto.

-Ok. Supongo que entonces no hay otra opción. ¡Pero no puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-¿Por qué?

-Cancele mi reservación de hotel.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Encontré otro lugar y no vi porque debía conservarla. Créeme que no tendría problemas en dejar que me acompañaras, pero sé que es un lugar que no te gustara.

-Soy una Cherokee que disfruta dormir al aire libre y he estado en todo tipo infernales internados. No creas que no estoy preparada para cual sea el lugar al que vayas.

[Más tarde]

-¡Oh Naruto! ¡Puedo sentir como haces retumbar mi interior! ¡Por favor dame mas fuerte!-escucho Piper por enésima vez esa noche. Actualmente estaba acostaba en un sofá de la habitación de hotel de Mirajane y lamentaba con toda sus fuerzas no haberle hecho caso a la advertencia de Naruto.

No había podido pegar una pestaña por todo el ruido que venía de la cama a un par de metros de su posición. Cualquier persona juiciosa hubiera abandonado el lugar apenas hubiera entendido las intenciones de los amantes, pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que Piper solo pudo ser reaccionar para ubicarse en el mueble que le daba la espalda a la pareja.

Bien podía cerrar los ojos y desplazarse a un lugar menos embarazoso, pero la chica no podía hacerlo por varias razones. Como hija de Afrodita ella compartía rasgos con su hermano. Aunque ella no fuera tan pervertida, no podía evitar tener algo de curiosidad por acto a sus espaldas, sobre todo porque ya estaba en esa edad.

En el momento en que se moviera de su escondite, ella sabía que pondría su mirada sobre Naruto y su compañera.

Dos horas pasaron y los orgasmos de esos dos no habían cesado ni un poco. Era clarísimo que esos dos no eran humanos, pero igual era increíble que tuvieran tanta energía.

Piper tuvo cuestionar seriamente la cordura de su madre al momento de escoger a semejante campeón. Entendía que se necesitaba una gran resistencia para ser un gran guerrero, pero podía creer que Afrodita esperara ganarle al equipo de Zeus y Atenea con el encanto y hombría de Naruto.

¿Encanto y hombría? Cuando esas palabras pasaron por la mente de Piper, ella supo que la falta de sueño le estaba afectando seriamente. La semidiosa sabía que algunos jóvenes de Japón resultaban muy encantadores, pero no era excusa para que aquella mujer se acostara de forma tan repentina. Sus instintos femeninos le decían que esos dos apenas si se conocían y solo estaban allí por el sexo.

Le pareció que esa peliblanca debía ser alguien de bajo ver como para aceptar acostarse con alguien como Naruto.

Aquel pensamiento fue refutado cuando la caída de un jarrón le jugo sucio a Piper. Por la somnolencia que le atacaba o olvido que no debía ver tras el mueble y encontró que Mirajane fue la causante del accidente.

Ella había desplegado sus alas y había golpeado una mesa de noche cercana a la cama. Piper se restregó los ojos para cerciorarse de que estaban viendo bien. No estaba segura de que como era que la peliblanca de cara angelical de hacer un rato, ahora tenía una par de alas de dragón, garras, una cola de lagarto y orejas puntiagudas.

-Ya veo. Entonces por esto eres tan traviesa, Mirajane-chan. Eres una demonio-dijo Naruto, quien estaba bajo la peliblanca.

-No soy del tipo que crees-le respondió la chica en un tono un poco más agresivo. –Espero que no te moleste que tome esta forma para poder seguirte el ritmo.

-Haz lo que gustes. De hecho estas más ardiente en esa forma.

-Te creeré cuando logres hacer gritar de placer.

En ese momento la pareja abandono la cama, principalmente para evitar los inconvenientes que causaba la nueva envergadura de la albina. Fue allí cuando Piper tuvo completa imagen de Naruto.

A su parecer Naruto tenía potencial para hacer que la mitad de las estrellas de Hollywood perdieran su trabajo. La McLean tenía conocimientos del medio y estaba segura que nadie tenía un cuerpo también torneado como el que tenía en frente. Así mismo, aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo, Naruto tenía una virilidad que haría que muchos hombres perdieran su autoestima.

Inmediatamente la castaña se oculto para evitar ser descubierta, pero como el daño ya estaba hecho, ella saco su daga Katoptris. Esta arma tenía una superficie impecable que le hacía ver como un espejo, cosa que permitió a Piper tener una discreta visión de lo que pasaba tras ella.

Comprendía que era necesario que los campeones de los dioses aprendieran sobre los principales usuarios del Rating Game, los demonios, pero ella estaba bastante segura que tal forma de conseguir información estaba fuera de lo legal.

Pensó que tuvo que pedir fuerzas a los dioses para no sucumbir a la tentación que le provocaba ver como la vara de carne de Naruto era introducida en el culo de Mirajane.

Tras castigar a la Strauss por un buen rato, Naruto cambio la posición de su verga a la intimidad de la albina. Luego le tomo por la espalda y sujeto sus senos con el fin de poder acercarse al impecable cuello de la peliblanca. Esa posición no solo permitió a Naruto besar el cuello de Mirajane, sino también tener un máximo acercamiento al interior de esta.

A pesar de la superioridad que incito la demonio cuando cambio de forma, ella no pudo evitar poner una cara guarra cuando Naruto golpeo el interior de su útero con toda la extensión de su verga.

Tras toda una noche de sexo desenfrenado, era inevitable que el interior de la peliblanca no se viera algo abultado por todo el semen en su interior. Sin embargo, aquel lugar todavía tuvo espacio para recibir una nueva descarga que hizo ver a la peliblanca con una barriga de mujer embarazada. Piper imagino que aquello no era poco realista, pues era un hecho que eso ocurriría tarde que temprano luego semejante faena.

La hija de Afrodita sintió una mezcla de emociones cuando oyó el sonido de un despertador. Por un lado sintió alivio por haber logrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no cometer una locura, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar estupor a darse cuenta que aquellos dos habían estado de conejos toda la noche.

-Esto es una pena, Naruto-kun. Parece que tendremos que parar nuestra diversión-dijo Mirajane lamentándose.

-Sí. Me fastidia mucho que tengamos que prepararnos para nuestro vuelo- le respondió Naruto.

-No te preocupes. Le pediré a mi compañera que me cubra en mi puesto. Podemos seguir con la acción en el avión. No creas que no note como te gusta mi uniforme de aeromoza.

Piper no pudo evitar caerse del sofa tras esa declaración. ¡Esa mujer era la azafata de su vuelo a Japón!

La Cherokee tuvo que dar un gran facepalm ante las expectativas que tenia de su viaje al otro lado del Pacifico.

* * *

Hecho gracioso. Esta historia terminara siendo un poco más desarrollada de lo que esperaba. Se supone que debería tener un corte más ligero, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas tan al azar. Es por eso que este capítulo término siendo tan explicativo. Prometo que el siguiente si cumpliré con la dosis de lemon que tendrá la historia. Allí tendrán el flashback de lo que paso en el avión.

Por otro lado. ¿Qué opinan del sistema de Fichas Olímpicas? No pensé que lograría crear algo tan definido. Como no conozco ningún juego de mesa propios de la Grecia antigua, fue difícil concebir algo adecuado.

Ya tengo varias de las candidatas para la Escuadra de Naruto, pero igual escucho peticiones. De todas formas ya tengo presente a varias que se que gustaran a todos.

 **xirons20** : Que bien que lo encuentres de esa forma.

 **Zero1734:** Tranquilo. Todas tendrán su actualización. Es solo que más inspiración para seguir con esta.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias.

 **carlos29:** Me guio por lo escrito en Percy Jackson Greek Heroes. Eros no era adecuado para el papel de padre divino de Naruto, el resulta menos irresponsable de lo que es Afrodita. Me alegra que estés interesado.

 **edward kizaru:** Basándome en algunos fic en del fandom ingles de la pagina, puedo decir que este será de la categoría "Smut with Plot". Como habrá visto vigile que hubiera una trama con la que pudiera avanzar la historia. No todos los personajes estarán desarrollados, pero al menos las Escuadra de Naruto si lo hará.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Me alegra que te gusten las premisas de la historia. Lastimosamente es difícil que las protagonistas de HS DxD porque ellas ya están en una nobleza, pero igual hay personajes que pueden participar de esa serie.

No mencione el apellido de Tsuki porque ella prefiere no usarlo. Ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo no me molesta reverla que ella es un FemSasuke, esperaba que alguien hiciera su relación. Otros detalles de su historia se verán más adelante. (A menos que alguien la descifre en base a su nombre).

 **Silber D. Wolf:** Gracias.

 **Guest:** Aquí lo tienes. Gracias por el interés.

 **Guest:** Thanks

 **Elchabon:** Gracias.

 **Sanguine:** Me alegra que te guste. Este capítulo estuvo cargado, pero el siguiente no lo será tanto.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lustful Demigod**

No me pertenece Naruto, el universo de PJO ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capitulo 3**

-N-naruto. E-esto es ridículo-dijo Tsuki mientras su cuerpo desnudo era presionado con la fría pared de la pequeña ducha que tenía en su apartamento.

-¿Eso piensas? Pensaba que te gustaba la idea de que fuera más abierto contigo-dijo Naruto mientras insertaba toda su hombría en el culo de la pelinegra.

La chica no pudo evitar girar los ojos ante aquella acción, que si bien no estaba en todo su agrado, no podía evitar disfrutar del placer que provocaba aquella estimulación.

-¿P-pero no pudiste escoger un lugar menos estrecho?

-Pensé que te gustaría.

-¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?

-Bueno…..

[Flash Back. Durante al vuelo al New York]

-Ya sabía que tu cara se me hacía conocida-dijo Mirajane viendo con una sonrisa a Naruto, quien se encontraba solo en su asiento, ya que no había otros pasajeros en su fila. -Eres la viva imagen de Minato Namikaze.

-Eso me suelen decir-dijo rascándose la cabeza con cierta vergüenza.

-Es imposible no hacerlo. Vi varias veces a tu padre y guardas un gran parecido con él.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. El tomo este vuelo en varias oportunidades.

-Pero si el falleció hace varios años-dijo el rubio con desconcierto. –Y te ves….muy bien cuidada diría yo.

-Tengo mis secretos-dijo la peliblanca sonriendo.

-No soy quien para indagar en ellos.

-Sin embargo, creo que yo si seré algo grosera con mi indiscreción-dijo la mujer viéndose un poco avergonzada. –¿Sabes que mi hermana es una compañera tuya?

-Wow. No había visto el parecido. ¿Eres hermana de Lissana, verdad?

-Correcto. No hablo mucho con ella debido a mi trabajo, pero debes en cuando me dices algunas cosas que aprende en su academia. Sucede que ella es amiga de Erza, la "Scarlet" por supuesto.

-Oh-dijo Naruto viendo por donde iría la situación. Su fama había llegado, literalmente, a lugares muy altos.

-Aparentemente Scarlet no quería hablar del tema, pero Lissana se dedico a sacarle la verdad luego de que le viera muchas veces con una cara de absoluta dicha. No sé mucho de ese clan, pero tengo entendido que es difícil complacer a una Uzumaki.

-Sí. Mi padre me dijo que a veces era todo un reto.

-Y de todas formas tu pudiste hacer que "Scarlet" abandonara esa armadura que siempre portaba.

-Eso no es nada, si le comparas con su hermana "Knightwalker".

-El caso es que quisiera saber de primera mano que fue lo que hiciste con ella.

-No ha sido nada. Solo un par de entrenamientos. Practicas de espada y esas cosas.

-Bien. ¿Y no te gustaría practicar un poco?-dijo Mirajane seductoramente.

-¿Acaso equipan los vuelos con CB?

-No, pero me han dicho que hay un lugar igual de bueno.

[Minutos después]

La mayoría de las conquistas de Naruto eran precisamente debido a la que estas terminaban pasando la voz a sus amigas. Ciertamente no era un tema para decírselo a todo el mundo, pero a veces era demasiado difícil callar lo buena que era la experiencia que se tenía cuando se pasaba una noche con Naruto.

Claro que el joven no dejaba que las cosas dependieran solo de su fama. Un beso era lo primero que hacia cuando tenía un encuentro con alguien, por lo que hizo justamente eso cuando Mirajane le llevo a uno de los baños del avión, el que cual oportunamente quedo cerrado por "malfuncionamiento".

Naruto quedo sentado sobre el retrete del recinto, mientras le daba un profundo e intenso beso a la peliblanca. Obviamente el hijo de Afrodita no solo gozaba de la habilidad de hablar francés, también estaba en la capacidad de dar el particular beso nacido en esa región para complacer a picara azafata.

Ella luego fue al objeto de su curiosidad y bajo los pantalones del rubio, dejando a la vista su ya erguida verga.

-¡Por Lilith! ¡No pensé que fuera tan grande!

-Tú lo dijiste. Es difícil complacer a una Uzumaki y yo cuento con un arma que me ayuda con ello.

Naruto ciertamente disfruto de la espectacular mamada que le dio Mirajane en aquel lugar, pero realmente lo que se llevo el premio fue el coño de la peliblanca. Ella seguía portando su uniforme, pero una vez que Naruto dejo entrar su virilidad en aquel orificio pudo disfrutar muy a fondo del cuerpo de la chica.

A pesar de que la Strauss no era virgen, ella contaba con la estreches de una. O al menos esa era el punto de vista de Naruto, ya que Mirajane pensó que ante solo había tenido sexo con vergas de juguetes. La de Naruto definitivamente se llevaba las medallas de oro. No solo en tamaño, grueso y potencia.

Eventualmente los amantes cambiaron de posición, ya que la puerta cedería de forma inevitable si Mirajane se apoyara en ella. La peliblanca tuvo que usar cada fibra de su ser para no gritar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la experiencia.

Aquel pequeño cuarto representaba perfectamente lo que pasaba con su coño, este era sobresaturado por el deseo de dos pilluelos que se suponían no debían estar allí en ese instante.

El sentimiento de poder ser descubiertos excitaba a los dos presentes, pero no tanto como para cercanía obligada por el nada espacioso lugar. Aunque ambos seguían con sus ropas, igual podían apreciar el cuerpo de otro.

[Fin Flashback]

Como el encuentro con Mirajane el baño se extendió por varias horas y la experiencia previa que tenia con Karin, Naruto dio por sentado que a las mujeres les gustaba ese tipo de encuentros.

-Solo un presentimiento-comento Naruto.

-S-si como no-dijo la pelinegra para entonces soltar un chillido conforme su retaguardia era llenada por un espeso liquido blanco. –S-seguramente tuviste otra de tus encuentros.

-Tal vez.

-N-no podrías ser gentil y darme algo que no implique llenarme el estomago. Temo que un día de estos vas terminar alimentándome solo con eso.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea para un hijo de Afrodita. Una hija tal vez, al menos ellas si podría darte algo más nutritivo.

-No quiero siquiera imaginarme de que estás hablando-dijo Tsuki recuperando su compostura. – ¿Entonces tu "hermana" vivirá contigo?

-Al menos hasta que consiga otro lugar. Le he dicho que puede quedarse conmigo, pero no parece muy cómoda con ello. No entiendo porque.

-Yo si me doy una idea-dijo la pelinegra con una gota en la sien.

-De cualquier forma. Lo mejor es que nos alistemos para ir a la academia. Anko-sensei odia que lleguemos tarde a su clase.

-Da igual. No creo que pueda participar en ella.

-¿Por qué?

-¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Sabes lo difícil que es caminar con casi un litro de semen en el trasero!?-reclamo la pelinegra.

[Más tarde, después de clase]

-Ya veo, Naruto-kun. Es bastante curioso que esa sea la razón por la que saliste de viaje-dijo Hinata luego de el rubio le explicara sobre los Rating Games en los que se había metido. Claro que el representante de Afrodita había omitido la información sobre la apuesta entre las diosas.

-Sí. Debo formar un equipo para participar en los Rating que se harán en invierno. Faltan tres meses para el evento, pero igual se que el tiempo se irá volando-dijo el Namikaze suspirando, a la vez que él y su novia caminaban por la ciudad.

-Me lo imagino. Supongo que quieres que te ayude, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Aunque las Fichas Olímpicas no son tan importantes como las Evil Pieces de los demonios, no quiero dárselas a cualquier persona. Prefiero que sea con mis amigos.

-Puedes contar con mi apoyo, Naruto-kun-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Sabía que no te negarías-dijo el joven dándole una moneda con un grabado de espada.

-¿Qué clase de pieza es esta? ¿Un caballero?

-No. Es una Ficha Mortal. Más o menos como un peón.

-¿¡Peón!?-dijo la Hyuga con total desconcierto.

-Lo siento. Tsuki recibe más beneficios de la Ficha Hera de lo que tú podrías. Me hubiera gustado darte el puesto de torre, pero tampoco eres a este.

-En-entiendo. Pero solo valgo un peón-dijo la peliazul cabizbaja.

-¡Para nada! Lamento que las cosas se estén malinterpretando de esta forma, porque no vamos por un helado para que pueda explicarte que es lo que planeo.

-S-supongo que no estaría mal.

[Más tarde, en una heladería]

Conforme Naruto le explico a Hinata la funcionalidad de cada pieza y como su posición de Ficha Mortal le daba como ventaja poder recurrir a la bendición de varios dioses, el semblante de la peliazul mejoro. Ella por un momento se había sentido desplazada, pero las palabras de su novio le convencieron de que ella seguía siendo muy importante para él.

Sin embargo, una observadora que veía al par desde una mesa alejada, no pensaba lo mismo.

Esta no era otra que Piper, quien veía con incredibilidad al par. Solo fue necesario que la castaña viera como ambos tortolos comieron de un helado, dándose los bocados uno al otro, para que entendiera que ellos dos era novios.

Aquello era inconcebible.

Dificultaba mucho que ellos llevaran tan buena relación con la movida vida que mantenía su hermano. Era un hecho que el ocultaba esas cosas pervertidas que hacía.

Uno podría preguntarse el porqué la joven semidiosa se encontraba espiando al par y la respuesta a ello era que Piper no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Aunque la academia Sword tenía la gracia de distribuir su material educativo en otros idiomas como ingles, ella seguía teniendo problemas para comprenderlo. Los contenidos que traía el plan de estudio eran realmente fuertes.

Lo ideal era que pidiera ayuda a su hermano, pero tenia sentimientos mezclados en cuanto a ello. Principalmente debido a que él era una de las razones por las que no podía concentrarse bien en clase. Aunque estaba medianamente dispuesta a ayudarle en su misión, seguía teniendo sus dudas en cuanto a Naruto.

-Ridículo, ¿verdad?-dijo alguien que le saco un susto a Piper. –Esos dos. Parecen unos idiotas-dijo Tsuki comiendo de un sundae.

-¿¡De dónde saliste tu!?-reclamo la hija de Afrodita.

-Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo. El detalle es que ahora te deje sentirme-explico la pelinegra jugando con sus dedos.

-Entiendo. Puedes controlar la Niebla.

-No. Tengo otro tipo de trucos.

-¿Tu eres la amiga de Naruto? ¿Esa que vive en el apartamento cerca del suyo?

-Sip.

-Seguro que tú también te la pasas de juguetona.

-Esa es forma muy acertada de describir mi relación con él. Naruto usualmente usa como un juguete-dijo la pelinegra suspirando con ofuscación.

-Hey, te recuerdo donde estamos-dijo Piper con un sonrojo.

-También puedo disfrazar el sonido. Ellos dos no saben que estamos aquí. Te sugiero que la próximas vez que sigas a alguien busques al menos un disfraz.

-¿Acaso eres experta en el tema?

-Por supuesto. Es lo mío y los sigo a ellos todo el tiempo.

-¿Por?

-Me divierte ver sus citas. Son melosas y cursis, que superan a muchos doramas coreanos que también veo.

-Ya veo. Eres una especie de fanática del amor o algo por estilo.

-Para nada. Detesto el amor. Ese sentimiento es la cosa más ridícula del mundo.

-No sé si estas enteradas, pero Naruto y yo somos hijos de la diosa del amor. Un comentario como ese suele ser suficiente para que una persona termine hechizada a enamorarse de un toro.

-Eso solo comprobaría toda mi teoría.

-¿Y esa es?

-El amor es solo una mentira que se dicen las personas para permanecer juntas.

-Disculpa, ¿¡qué!?

-Ese cursi sentimiento de quererse uno al otro es demasiado confuso e impreciso como para ser algo real. Las personas se dedican a mezclar una multitud de excusas para pedirles a otras que permanezcan a su lado por motivos que rayan en lo ridículo. Matrimonio. Paternidad. Familia. Son algunas de las cosas que dicen ser las mejores demostraciones de tal sentimiento pero tú ya debes saber que son instituciones cuyo valor realmente es completamente nulo-termino de explicar Tsuki con una estoica expresión.

-Y yo que pensaba que los hijos de Hades eran dramáticos-dijo Piper con un tic en el ojo. -Realmente no sé cómo empezar a decirte cuan equivocada estas.

\- No lo estoy. Por eso puedo decirte sobre un sentimiento que si puede mantener unida a la gente.

-Ilústrame.

-Lujuria.

-¿Eh?

-El deseo. El placer. La pasión. Al final es solo el sencillo y muy conocido acto sexual lo que puede hacer que dos personas permanezcan irremediablemente juntas.

-Definitivamente necesitas ayuda.

-Nadie puede resistirse a los placeres de la carne. Ni siquiera los dioses.

-Eso es inevitablemente cierto, pero…

-Tu mirada me indica que seguramente ya debes saber de Naruto y su gran amigo.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no he dicho nada sobre eso!-dijo Piper haciendo a un lado la mirada con un evidente sonrojo.

-Ya me lo suponía. Aunque parece que tú no has comprendido el asunto.

-No hay nada que comprender. Naruto es solo un don Juan que se la pasa usando a las mujeres a su antojo.

-Eso es discutible, pero eso no va al caso. El asunto es que yo tengo razón con mi punto de vista.

-Me niego a creer eso.

-En ese caso aceleremos las cosas y hagamos algo para que comprendas la situación. Ya Naruto me explico que te quiere como una Ficha Mortal y no sería bueno que haya disputas en nuestro equipo. Como Ficha Hera tengo que asegurarme de ello. Por eso esta noche te acostaras con Naruto.

-¿¡Perdiste la razón!? ¡Él es mi hermano! Eso sería completamente repugnante-dijo Piper roja a más no poder. -Más bien debería decirle todo este asunto a esa chica-dijo Piper señalando a Hinata.

-Entonces estarás de acuerdo con esta pequeña apuesta. Si terminas a sus pies, se demostrara que yo tengo razón y guardaras silencio como lo hacen todas. Si no, mala suerte. Tendré que admitir mi derrota y podrás revelar la verdad a Hinata. Eso realmente me da igual porque estoy segura de que eso no cambiara el estilo de vida de Naruto.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero que te quede claro que yo ganare!-dijo Piper muy airada, para luego abandonar el local.

 _-Esto….. Soy yo o ella fue demasiado fácil de convencer_ -pensó la pelinegra para seguir con su helado.

[En la noche, en el apartamento de Naruto]

-Admito que mi actuar no es exactamente ejemplar, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con el deprimente pensamiento de Tsuki-dijo el rubio luego de escuchar algunos cuestionamientos por parte de Piper.

-En ese caso ¿por qué engañas a tu supuesta novia? Incluso el Minotauro palidecería ante los cuernos que le pones-dijo la castaña.

-Ya sabes que los dioses tienden a representar más de un aspecto y a veces sus hijos responden más a algunos que a otros. Nuestra madre puso en mi mucho de su lado lujurioso y a veces simplemente no puedo controlarme.

-¿Y? estamos en el siglo XXI. Seguro que tu novia te ayuda con tus urgencias si se lo pides.

-No me gusta mucho esa idea. Siento que hago eso, ella cambiara la forma en que me ve.

-Realmente no te entiendo.

-En fin. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres con esta charla?

-Solo quería escuchar tu versión antes de hacer esto-dijo Piper para entonces plantar un beso en los labios de Naruto.

Aunque el rubio se vio sorprendido por la acción, no pudo resistirse ante los suaves labios de la Cherokee, quien también hizo muestra de sus habilidades con la lengua al invadir la boca de su hermano. Luego de un par de minutos, los jóvenes terminaron separándose para tomar aire.

-Wow. ¿A que ha venido eso?-dijo el rubio.

-¿¡En serio crees que he podido sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que le hiciste a esa mujer del avión!? –dijo Piper para entonces desabrochar se bermuda y dejar a la vista sus empapadas bragas. – ¡Realmente necesito saber que fue lo que sintió!

-Supongo que fui muy cruel al dejar que pasaras la noche con nosotros-dijo Naruto riendo nerviosamente.

-No fue solo eso. Te recuerdo que también ocupaste toda su atención en el viaje de regreso. Aunque se encerraron en ese baño, no pude evitar imaginarme con castigabas su coño.

-Supongo que tú también quieres probar, ¿verdad?

-No eres el único que sabe de las Evil Pieces, Naruto. Sé que muchos demonios suelen formar sus Noblezas con miembros del harem que establecen con sus amantes. Estoy segura que aceptaste la oferta de nuestra madre para hacer algo similar.

-Tal vez-dijo Naruto inocentemente.

-Si en verdad me quieres en tu equipo, entonces déjame probar si vale la pena enredarme en todo este embrollo.

-Es cierto que te quiero en mi equipo, pero no quería inmiscuirte en este nivel. ¿Estás segura que quieres continuar?

-Realmente estoy siendo tan abierta porque el sentido común me ha abandonado. Te sugiero que te decidas de una vez o no respondo.

-Bien-dijo el rubio suspirando. -Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí-dijo Naruto para luego dejar su pantalón y dejar a la vista su arma.

 _-¡Es definitivamente más grande de cerca_!-pensó la muy sonrojada castaña.

[Minutos después]

Si bien Naruto hubiera querido sentir los labios de Piper alrededor de su verga, prefirió seguir la sugerencia de su hermana y paso al acto principal. No se lamento de ello, pues una vez que le desnudo no hubo nada que le detuviera a tomar aquel cuerpo para él.

La belleza exótica que portaba Piper debido a su ascendencia Cherokee, era realzada por los atributos propios de la prole de Atenea. Sus pechos muy bien definidos y su trasero firme eran demasiado para como para alguien resistiera la tentación de apretarlos y castigarlos.

Con el cuerpo empapado por el sudor que producía toda la excitación de ese momento prohibido, Piper se acostó en la cama del Namikaze, donde recogió y abrió sus piernas para dar una completa vista de palpitante y húmedo coño.

Naruto fue lento al momento introducir su gran hombría en la intimidad de la castaña, pero eso no evitaba que esta sufriera un orgasmo con cada vez centímetro que invadía su ser.

Piper pensó en ese momento en que tenía que haber alguna especie de regulación al momento en que una chica perdía la virginidad, ya que si alguien lo hacía frente a una verga como la de Naruto, definitivamente perdería la razón.

Al dueño de tal dote le importaba poco tal cosa. El rubio tenía presente que una vez que cogía con una mujer, esta quedaba incapacitada para disfrutar el sexo con alguien menos dotado, pero dado que la mayoría de sus amantes eran demasiado buenas como para dejarlas ir, el Namikaze no lamentaba ese hecho.

Sobre todo con la oportunidad que tenía. Ciertamente era completamente cuestionable la idea de acostarse con una de las hijas de Afrodita, debido a que ellas eran también sus hermanas, pero dado que cada una de ellas era parte de la perfección hecha carne, era difícil descartarlas del todo.

Una vez que Naruto pudo alcanzar el fondo de su "victima" empezó a darle estocadas que provocaron que la joven sumiera en una cadena de mini-orgasmos. Era un hecho que Piper era primeriza en todo el asunto sexual, pero eso no significaba que el rubio seria comedido.

Naruto tomo las caderas de la castaña e incremento la potencia de sus movimientos, asegurándose de que cada uno de ellos llegara hasta el interior de la joven.

-N-naruto. E-esto es demasiado-dijo Piper.

-Tranquila. Estoy por terminar.

-¡E-espera! ¿¡No iras a hacerlo adentro!?

-Por supuesto. Ya he recibido muchas quejas por material desperdiciado.

-¡P-pero si haces eso…..!

-Tranquila tomare esa responsabilidad-dijo Naruto para entonces dar la estocada final. -¡Me vengo!

-¡Aaah!-exclamo Piper mientras era llenada por una oleada de semen que calentó todo su ser. –E-esto es…..-dijo la castaña con una cara total éxtasis.

-Lo sé. Casi divino, ¿verdad? Al final uno no puede ser muy severo con los dioses y sus travesuras-comento Naruto divertidamente. –¿Ahora qué dices? ¿Otra ronda?

-S-sí.

-¿Tienes presente lo que tengo en mente, cierto?

-Por supuesto. Si tengo que hacer eso para tener tu leche dentro de mí, hare lo que sea-declaro la chica ahora con unos radiantes y apasionados ojos rojos.

-Eso pensé.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Naruto apenas si reacciono al despertador, solo el sonido de timbre de su apartamento logro sacarlo de su cama. El y Piper se habían trasnochado, por lo que habían dormido muy poco.

-Te recuerdo que tienes que tener ciertas regulaciones en los días de escuela-dijo Tsuki entrando al apartamento de Naruto.

-Buenos días a ti también-dijo el rubio con un bostezo, mientras su amiga pasaba a la cocina del lugar.

-Deberían ir a cambiarse. Ya está haciéndose tarde-dijo la pelinegra mientras buscaba en la alacena una caja de cereal.

-De acuerdo. Aunque me gustaría faltar hoy, no creo que sea bueno que Piper pierda una de sus clases-dijo Naruto espabilándose.

-Supongo que ya se pusieron en sintonía-comento la chica mientras servía cereal y le ponía leche de una botella de cristal.

-Puede decirse que sí. Se sintió extraño hacerlo con mi hermana, pero al final era algo que pasaría de una forma u otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Recuerda el plan de mi madre con la Guardianas. Aunque lo ideal es que empezara con las más débiles, tal vez sería mejor ir con la que tengo más cerca. Kurama se encuentra permanentemente en esta ciudad y ella debe ser mi primer objetivo.

-Pero ella vive con los Uzumaki.

-Exacto. Ya tengo relación con algunas, pero quien tiene mente relación con Kurama es la familia principal. Es decir, la familia de Kushina.

-Menudo incordio-dijo Tsuki empezando a comer.

-No tanto. De esa forma podría aprovechar y coger Kushina-dijo Naruto con toda tranquilidad, provocando que su amiga escupiera por la impresión.

-¿¡Estas demente!? ¿¡Como se te ocurre pensar en ella!?

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Es imposible olvidar a alguien con un trasero como el suyo-dijo el rubio dibujando aquella silueta en el aire.

-Eres un caso perdido-dijo Tsuki volviendo a su comida.

-Buenos días-dijo Piper al entrar a la cocina, para luego dirigirse al refrigerador y ponerse tras su puerta.

-¿Que tal, hermanita? ¿Disfrutando de tu amor puro e inocente?-dijo burlonamente la pelinegra.

-Grrr-le contesto la hija de Afrodita con molestia, ante su evidente derrota. –No te hagas ideas equivocadas. Aun pienso que estas equivocada.

-Sin embargo, mantendrás tu boquita callada, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí. Pero solo porque así resulta más excitante-dijo la castaña para volver su atención en el electrodoméstico. – ¿Naruto, donde dejaste esa botella?-dijo Piper para dejarse ver. –Necesito hacer eso de nuevo.

Piper actualmente estaba vestida con una bata de baño, pero igual esta apenas si podían mantener las enormes tetas DD que cargaba la chica.

-¿¡Pero qué Hel!?-dijo Tsuki muy sorprendida. -¿Esas cosas eran así de grande?-pregunto a Naruto.

-Es un fenómeno extraño que se da en algunas hijas de Afrodita-dijo el rubio. -Una vez que pierden la virginidad y reciben la semilla de un hombre en sus cuerpos, estos experimentan cambios que le hacen aún más deseables. Presentí que Piper era una de ellas y estuve en lo correcto.

-Que locura. Por un momento pensé que ella estaba..-dijo la pelinegra para entonces notar que los pezones de Piper estaban húmedos.

-¡Oh rayos! Esta saliendo de nuevo-dijo la castaña apenada.

-Tranquila. En un momento te ordeño-dijo Naruto para descubrir los pechos de Piper, de los cuales brotaban unas gotas blancas.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- dijo Tsuki en shock. -¿¡Ella esta lactando!?

-Es correcto. Las hijas de Afrodita tienen su propia leche afrodisiaca. Claro que la de ellas si es una de verdad. De hecho es bastante nutritiva. Te deje esa botella para que la probaras.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo la pelinegra para entonces ponerse a toser y escupir frenéticamente.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo. Espero que les gustara. Disculpen si hay errores. Mi monitor se estropeo y ha sido difícil escribir ultimamente.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99:** Si la "trama" es muy importante. Me alegra que te gustara.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Thanks.

 **Alex-Flyppy:** Gracias por el comentario. Si, Naruto tiene un reto difícil. Un detalle importante es que los poderes de los semidioses son más poderosos que en los libros. Por ello dos hijos de Zeus son de temer. Atinaste con Erza, pero tengo que dejar Mirajane de lado. Si bien no hay un restricción de edad, lo justo que es que sea solo jóvenes del mismo rango de Naruto.

 **carlos29:** Ciertamente la de Apolo le quedaría bien a Hinata, pero se la daré a alguien más.

 **SEOR BLACK** : aquí esta. Mi monitor está dañado y me es difícil escribir en latop. Por eso me he retrasado.

 **SILVERE ESPADACHIN** : tú ya tienes la respuesta a tu petición.

 **Elchabon:** Si. Ese tipo de vuelos no lo ofrecen en todas partes XD. Al final Piper resulto ser tan inocente como aparentaba.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias **.**

 **Horakthybaraq:** lo siento. Mirajane no será tan cercana, como para llevarse ese título. Tsuki es quien parece más la mascota de Naruto.

 **Mexcore:** Si. Básicamente toda la mitología de los griegos es un choque de egos, asi que este conflicto no es ninguna sorpresa. Tomando en cuenta lo mal que lo pasaban los que iban por Atenea Partenos, realmente ellos no pueden sentirse tal mal por no ser los únicos representantes de su madre. Gracias por el apoyo.

Esto por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lustful Demigod**

No me pertenece Naruto, el universo de PJO ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capitulo 4**

-Tsuki, una pregunta-le susurro Piper a la pelinegra a su lado.

-¿Si?-contesto Tsuki.

-¿Acaso Naruto es suicida?-dijo la semidiosa en referencia escena que tenía en frente.

Frente a un grupo de jovencitas se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul y expresión seria. En esos momentos ella se estaba ejecutando un ataque trasero a la espalda de un maniquí de práctica con una espada tipo wakizashi.

-Y esa es, señoritas, la forma más sencilla para eliminar a un enemigo de forma sigilosa-dijo la instructora mientras arrancaba el corazón de espuma del maniquí.

-A veces me lo pregunto-comento Tsuki.

-¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?-dijo Piper.

-Aparte de recibir una cuestionable clase de asesinatos sigilosos, estamos monitoreando a la profesora Fong.

-¿Para qué?

-Para darle la oportunidad a Naruto de "reunir información"-dijo la pelinegra haciendo las respectivas unas comillas con sus dedos para dejar en claro lo que estaría haciendo su lujurioso amigo.

-¿Acaso se metió en su oficina o algo?

-No. Fue a "hablar" con la pareja de profesora-dijo la pelinegra, provocando que la semidiosa pusiera cara de espanto. –Aclaro. Ella anota en el otro lado.

-Entiendo-dijo Piper con un suspiro. –Pero no comprendo porque yo también tuve que venir. Sé que mi arma es particularmente útil para lo que ella está enseñando, pero aun asi….

-Me pareció lindo darte otro ejemplo de mi punto de vista.

-Tsk. Sigo pensando que eres una fatalista.

-Ahora déjenme mostrarles como hacer un **Sennen Goroshi** (Mil años de Muerte) con un kunai-dijo la instructora sacando la respectiva arma.-No es inmediatamente letal, pero podrán tener la oportunidad de ver a su enemigo retorcerse en agonía.

-Y en realidad necesito de alguien que me apoye con esto. Si por alguna razón me distraigo y la profesora desaparece, estoy segura de que Naruto no la cuenta-dijo Tsuki al ver la perturbadora escena que entonces protagonizo la Fong con otro maniquí.

-Si- afirmo Piper también perturbada.

[En otra parte]

-Yoruichi-san. No quiero que me malinterprete, ya que en verdad debo sentirme afortunado y agradecido porque me haya inmiscuido en esta…. propuesta-dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca. -Sin embargo….. ¿Esta realmente segura de querer seguir adelante con esto?

-Por supuesto, Naruto-le contesto la mujer en cuestión. –Ahora sé un buen chico y no hagas esperar a estas damas.

Frente a Naruto no estaban una, sino tres hermosas féminas de exótica apariencia. Todas acostadas en una gran cama, en el estado con el que vinieron al mundo.

La primera, que estaba a la derecha, era Yoruichi Shihoin. Una mujer morena de cabello morado y ojos dorados. Ella era una de las instructoras de Naruto en la academia Sword y una de las empleadas del lugar que le daba "clases privadas" al muchacho. Con un cuerpo digno de una milf, el rubio no se oponía a ellas.

La segunda que estaba a la izquierda, era Némesis. Una joven morena de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Ella era hija de la diosa homónima e hija adoptiva de Yoruichi y Shaolin. A pesar de ser un tanto menor que Naruto, tenía poderes que le permitían cambiar de forma y por ello en esos momentos tenía el cuerpo de una veinteañera.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Iris. Una chica de unos quince, de largo y frondoso cabello azul oscuro y ojos también dorados. Al igual que su hermana, estaba bajo la tutela de Yoruichi. A diferencia de sus parientes Shihoin, ella no tenía un cuerpo tan desarrollado. Sin embargo, ella era la estrella de la escena.

Tanto Yoruichi como Némesis, se encargaban de sostener las piernas de la peliazul y abrir un poco la intimidad de la chica, para dejarla a vista del semental que tenían en frente. Era de señalar que ellas no estaban particularmente celosas o exasperadas por recibir atención. Ya sus vaginas rebosaban de un espeso líquido blanco, en señal de que ya habían tenido su turno.

-Vamos, Naruto. Debes ayudarnos a explicarle a Iris unas cuantas cosas-dijo Némesis sugerentemente.

-Ella se pasa diciéndole infantiles a todos los varones que conoce. Corregirle es demasiado fastidioso, así que lo mejor es dejarle una buena idea de que es un verdadero hombre-dijo Yoruichi.

-Si lo hacemos de esta forma, te aseguro que no va a poder a nadie de la misma forma-comentó divertidamente Naruto.

-¡Hazle caso, mamá!-dijo Iris con una cara que mostraba tanto miedo como sonrojo por la verga de Naruto. –Si eso entra en mi, seguro que no podre casarme.

-No te preocupes por ellos, querida-rio Yoruichi. –Seguro que Naruto no tendrá problema en aceptarte como su amante.

-¡No creo que eso sea mejor! ¡Shaolin se va a molestar cuando se entere!

-Cuando termines, seguro que querrás mantener el secreto.

Naruto esta vez fue comedido. Primero se encargo de estimular la vagina de la morena menor con la punta de su verga, de forma lenta, pero no tan sutil. Iris ya había visto como su madre y hermana habían sido asaltadas por Naruto, así que su intimidad no estaba libre de fluidos.

Por ello el rubio sentía que tenía la facultad de ser más claro con sus intenciones. El presionaba su pene contra la morena con el fin de excitarla y prepararla para el siguiente paso.

Un repentino kyah de Iris demostró que ella había respondido afirmativamente al estimulo. El simple roce le había causado un orgasmo que causo que ella quedara en un estado algo tembloroso.

-¿Qué dices, Iris? ¿Sigo adelante?-pregunto Naruto.

Con un nervioso asentimiento, la peliazul le dio el visto bueno al chico, quien luego paso a tomar la virginidad de la hija menor de la casa de Yoruichi. Era un dos de dos, ya que el Namikaze había hecho lo mismo con Némesis.

En un encuentro previo con Yoruichi, la pelinegra les había descubierto. Era un asunto grave, por lo manipuladora que era la semidiosa. Sin embargo, la situación no paso a mayores debido a que el precio de su silencio fue participar en un trió.

No es necesario explicar como el momentáneo dolor de Iris pasó a ser unas consecutivas olas de placer que invadieron por completo su ser. Pronto las Shihoin mayores soltaron a Iris y esta fue cargada por Naruto. Por su reducido tamaño, el rubio no tuvo problemas para sostenerla sobre su cuerpo, permitiéndole empalar su útero por completo.

Obviamente la verga del chico no podía ingresar en su totalidad, pero eso no evitaba que su estomago se viera un tanto deformado por el bulto que contenía su intimidad.

-Némesis. Yoruichi. Prepárense-dijo Naruto en tono que indicaba que estaba próximo a venirse.

Las morenas entonces se pusieron en cuclillas y extendieron sus manos.

Al momento en que Iris no aguanto más y solo un espectacular gemido Naruto retiro su verga y se vino sobre la joven. En una corrida que no solo la cubrió de blanco, sino que provoco que sus familiares se vieran cubiertas por el liquido, el cual recogieron con sus manos.

-Entonces…..-dijo Iris jadeando. -¿Esto es el sexo?-dijo mientras formulaba una sonrisa por la sensación que le recorría.

-Eso es correcto. Uno que solo puede darte un verdadero hombre como Naruto-dijo Némesis mientras bebía el premio recolectado.

-Sorprendente.

-Lamento que no tengas la oportunidad de tener una panza llena de la gloriosa semilla de Naruto-dijo Yoruichi también tomando su parte. -Pero luego tendríamos algunos problemas para limpiarte.

-Yo ayudo a mama y ella a mí, pero una panza llena es difícil de ocultar-dijo Némesis acariciando su vientre. –Aunque es muy divertido tenerla.

-Si me permiten opinar, tengo una solución al problema, Yoruichi-dijo Naruto. –Solo necesitamos que haya una distribución igual al momento.

-¿Eh?

-Déjeme probar una técnica. La he creado tomando en cuenta sus enseñanzas y quiero mostrársela-dijo Naruto para bajar a Iris.

-De acuerdo. Aunque no entiendo que es lo que planeas-dijo la pelimorada para tomar posición en el centro de la cama y quedar en cuatro.

-Realmente es algo sencillo. Usualmente la gente prefiere dejar a un lado la velocidad al momento del sexo, pero bajo las condiciones indicadas se puede hacer algo bastante interesante.

-¿Y eso es….?-dijo la mujer para entonces quedar callada repentinamente.

Naruto había empezado a darle una salvaje sucesión de embestidas. No fue la velocidad, ni poder lo que sorprendió a la mujer, sino el hecho de que estaba siendo castigada por ambos agujeros.

Para Iris y Némesis parecía una ilusión, pero la cara de su madre indicada que ella en verdad estaba recibiendo la verga del rubio tanto en la vagina como en el culo.

-Usted me ha enseñado a dar múltiples golpes en único puñetazo, por lo que no ha sido difícil aplicar un principio similar a todo mi cuerpo. Solo tuve que ampliar mi resistencia para evitar terminar antes de tiempo-dijo Naruto con toda tranquilidad. –Tsuki me ha ayudado a ello.

-Lo dices como si fuera…. poca cosa-dijo Yoruichi entrecortadamente por todo el placer que recibía de las estocadas simultaneas. – ¡Pero por Kami! Me vas a volver loca…. si sigues con esto.

-Solo espere. Cuando tenga en mis manos el Fuinjutsu de clonación de los Uzumaki.

-Rezare por ese día.

A pesar de que la faena no se extendió tanto como solía gustar la Shishoin, el explosivo orgasmo que recibió fue suficiente para que ella quedara completamente complacidad y cayera sobre la cama con una sonrisa boba.

-Maldición, Naruto. Quiero Shaolin, pero tú en serio hiciste que mis gustos se movieran-dijo Yoruichi riendo. –Me alegro de haber acudido a ti. No eres un hijo de Afrodita por nada.

-Admito que fue muy extraña escuchar su petición. Que mi maestra acuda a un estudiante porque esta frustrada sexualmente, no es algo que se escuche todos los días.

-Shaolin le pone demasiada atención a su trabajo. Esta muy distante últimamente.

-Mmmm. Ella no es de mi estilo, pero creo igual podríamos invitarla a estas reuniones.

-No sería mala idea. Ha estado demasiado tensa últimamente y necesita un respiro.

-En ese caso necesitare su ayuda. Némesis e Iris.

-¿Eh?-dijeron las jóvenes con confusión.

-Ya vieron la versión X2 de mi técnica. Para hacer las cosas justas necesitare la X4.

Minutos después Yoruichi veía divertidamente el progreso de su alumno, mientras tomaba una copa de una deliciosa leche que le había traído el rubio. Sus hijas estaban una sobre la otra, espalda contra espada, en una posición ciertamente comprometedora.

Tenía que felicitar a Némesis por su temple. Cargar con su hermana que era penetrada por partida doble era, a la vez que ella también recibía el mismo tratamiento era de admirar.

Naruto embestía a las dos chicas con una velocidad y precisión que le permitía atacar simultáneamente cuatro puntos. No era un tratamiento bruto que hacía daño a las chicas, sin embargo provocaba la ilusión de que sus agujeros estuvieran vacios a pesar de que ambos eran castigados por la vara del Namikaze.

La duración fue un tanto más reducida que la del tratamiento X2 de Yoruichi, pero fue suficiente para noquear a las chicas que de alguna formar recibieron una equitativa dosis de la semilla de rubio en sus agujeros.

-Es definitivo. Naruto es un verdadero hombre-dijo Iris agradecía por el liquido caliente que recorría su interior.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas-dijo Némesis mientras jadeaba.

-Jajaja. Realmente no entiendo que quieres de mi, Naruto-dijo Yoruichi. -Según lo que nos comentaste, no deberías tener problemas con Kushina.

-El detalle es que temo que ella haya cambiado es estos años que no le he visto. Tal vez no sea alguien conquistable-respondió el rubio. -Quería que me contara un poco de ella.

-Ya debes saber que ella es de fuerte carácter como cualquier mujer Uzumaki. Es verdad que tiene un lado dulce al que se puede acudir, pero dada la relación que tú tienes con ella, difícilmente podrás usar eso a tu favor.

-Eso temo.

-Sin embargo, puede que haya otra forma.

-¿Cuál?

-Qué apeles a su lado masoquista

-¿Qué?-dijo Naruto confundido.

-No es que ella sea fanática al dolor, sino que ella es como cualquier Uzumaki. Su nefasta personalidad está sujeta al hecho de que si consigue a alguien más fuerte que su persona, puede sentirse atraída hacia ella. Claro que para ello también tienes que acabar por completo con su vitalidad. Son muy pocos los débiles que ellos aceptan como pareja.

-Eso será difícil. Incluso con mi condición actual.

-Se que podrás hacerte un camino. Ahora con Kurama-dijo la pelimorada poniendo una expresión de fastidio. –Temo decirte que la tienes difícil. Las Guardianas no son exactamente santas, pero destacan por su total desapego a los asuntos amorosos. Ahora mismo, cualquier movimiento puede causar que te rebane en el sitio.

-Es lástima que su estadía en la ciudad no signifique una ventaja para mí.

-No tienes que verlo de esa forma. El que Kurama viva aquí en Moonshine provoca que sea una de las regiones de Japón con mayor presencia de Kitsune. Si normalmente las Guardianas son inmutables ante cualquier tipo de conquista, ellas tienden a bajar su guardia cuando su especie entra en temporada de apareamiento.

-Oh. Eso tiene sentido. Naturalmente tendrán sus hormonas un tanto alborotadas.

-Pero el asunto no termina allí. También debes demostrar que un buen candidato para una de ellas. Debes haber conquistado a al menos dos de su especie para dar a entender que eres buen material. Claro que eso debe pasar antes de la época en cuestión.

Naruto quedo en blanco mientras sacaba la cuenta de cuantas conquistas tendría que hacer. Y eso que ni siquiera estaba tomando en consideración a los futuros miembros de su Escuadra.

-Oh Hades. Esto no será tan fácil como creí-dijo el rubio pensando en todo el "pesado trabajo" que tenía por delante. -¿Segura que esa es la única forma?

-Tú no escuchaste esto de mi, pero se de alguien que se enredo con algunas Nekomata solo para ligar con Matatabi-dijo la pelimorada ocultando un sonrojo.

-Wow. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, madre-dijo Némesis. -Definitivamente eres un as con el sexo. No solo lograste conseguir a Naruto, sino a una de las guardianas.

-Mejor no diré nada sobre eso-dijo Yoruichi riendo. –Shaolin me mataría si se entera.

-Mis labios están sellados y para evitar que pase lo mismo con un ataúd con mi nombre, será mejor que ya me retire-dijo Naruto ya procediendo a recuperar sus ropas. -Tú dime cuando puedo ejecutar esa "reunión familiar".

-No esperaras mucho te lo aseguro.

-Eso espero-dijo Iris. –Quiero una experiencia para mi sola-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a rubio.

-Sueña con ello, petanko-se burlo Némesis. –De cualquier forma, ya que vendrás más a menudo por aquí. ¿No sería una buena idea que me dejaras unirme a esa Escuadra tuya? Seguro a que mi otra madre le gustara que participe en el lado ganador.

-Eso seria fantástico. Espero que no tengas problemas con que te de una Ficha Mortal.

-En lo absoluto.

-En ese caso ten-dijo Naruto dando el objeto en cuestión. –Pronto hare mi primera reunión táctica. Te llamare para darte los datos.

-¿Y ese encuentro tendrá entretenimiento?-pregunto seductoramente la pelinegra.

-Eso tengo que pensarlo. Hay asuntos importantes que debo solucionar-respondió Naruto. – _Es un hecho que debo darle otro paso a mi relación con Hinata y Tsuki. Estoy seguro que mis próximas conquistas ya no podrán ser secretas._

* * *

El capitulo parece corto, pero tomando en cuenta que se centra más en la "trama" que en la trama, espero que lo entiendan y lo hayan disfrutado. Lo ideal es que hayan más de este índole en el futuro.

Tengo algunas conquistas "pro-guardianas" definidas, pero igual sería bueno leer quienes ustedes tienen en mente.

 **Jenko J Jenkins 99** : Me alegra que guste la "trama". jeje.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Gracias. Aquí lo tienes.

 **Alex** - **Flyppy:** Para fines prácticos, la intimación entre los olímpicos no es tan rara si compara con lo que planea Naruto. Por desgracia, Naruto tendrá retraso con sus planes, pero al menos la espera se hará compensar.

 **Silber D Wolf** : Gracias.

 **Miguelgiulianoco:** algunas piezas serán personajes ya conocidos, pero hay otros que definitivamente no serán los tradicionales. Ya tengo en cuenta a Grand Order. Luego se podrá ver a la pieza que ocupara el personaje de dicho juego.

 **Elchabon** : Aunque la "trama" es lo que mueve la historia, creo que lo mejor son las ocurrencias de Tsuki.

 **SILVERE ESPADACHIN:** Y pronto habrá más.

 **GuesT:** Thanks **.**

 **Bladetri:** Gracias **.**

 **SEOR BLACK:** Jeje. Con comentar los capítulos basta.

 **MarioRE** : ¿Te refieres a la última escena? Si es así, si seria bueno.

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI:** Eso es grato.

Bien eso es todo por ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lustful Demigod**

No me pertenece Naruto, el universo de PJO ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capitulo 5**

-Por fin llegamos, mi amor-dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba al interior de una habitación donde había una cama con forma de corazón cubiertas con pétalos de rosas. El rubio cargaba a Hinata en forma nupcial, lo que era concordante con la ropa de novios que ambos cargaban en esos momentos.

-Había esperado mucho este momento-dijo muy contenta la ojiperla. –Por fin podremos expresar nuestro amor-dijo ella con un sonrojo.

-Exacto. Eso haremos todos nosotros-dijo sonrientemente el rubio.

-¿Eh?-

De un momento a otro, Hinata se vio sentada en la cama. No sola, sino acompañada por una cantidad innumerable de chicas cuyos rostros no eran visibles. Sin embargo, todas portaban el mismo vestido de novias que ella.

-¿Q-quienes son ellas?-dijo la peliazul más que confundida y un tanto asustada.

-¿Pero qué dices, Hinata-chan? Ellas son mis esposas, amantes, amigas, conocidas y etc.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Tranquila. Tu recibirás un trato igual y justo-dijo el chico mientras acariciaba el mentón de la peliazul.

La Hyuga entonces entro en pánico cuando noto que su rostro había desaparecido, emoción que empeoro cuando empezó a ser rodeada y absorbida por las otras chicas que se aglomeraron sobre ella.

Hinata intento gritar, pero la voz no le salía. Solo fue cuando la oscuridad le sumió por completo cuando ella pudo expresarse.

-¡Naruto-kun!-grito Hinata despertándose toda sudada y alterada. La ojiperla tardo en darse cuenta que todo había sido solo un mal sueño y que ella en realidad seguía en su propia habitación. -¿T-todo ha sido un sueño?-se pregunto a si misma limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Pues a mí me parecía una pesadilla.

Hinata entonces dio un brinco por el susto de percatarse que Hanabi se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

-¡Hanabi-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la peliazul. A pesar de que la castaña era menor en altura y edad, su semblante le hacía más imponente que su hermana mayor, por lo que la impresión había sido mayor.

-Estabas haciendo mucho escándalo y vine que cual era el problema-dijo con severidad la también ojiperla.

-¿Problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema-respondió Hinata nerviosamente.

-¿En serio?-dijo Hanabi observando las múltiples fotografías de Naruto Namikaze que estaban pegadas por la habitación de la Hyuga mayor. –Sí. Ciertamente lo tuyo tiene otro nombre.

-No ha sido nada. Es solo que tuve un mal sueño.

-¿De qué se trataba?

-Nada importante. Fue algo completamente irreal y absurdo.

-¿Fue sobre Naruto?

-…..

-Tomare eso como un sí. ¿Qué sucede con él?

-Dirás que estoy siendo paranoica, me he estado sintiendo un poco incomoda por el hecho de que Naruto está reuniendo un equipo para Rating Game.

-¿Y que con eso? Los chicos de hoy en día están muy metidos con esa cosa. Que tenga unas nuevas compañeras no significa mucho.

-Lo sé, pero aun estoy un poco tocada por la posición que me dio.

-¿No te dio la Reina?

-No. Me dio una equivalente a un Peón.

-Auch.

-Admito que Tsuki-san es más fuerte que yo, pero no pensé que Naruto se metería tanto en esos juegos como para no considerarme para ese puesto ni por un instante.

-Entiendo tu punto. Les tienes envidia a las demás chicas.

-N-no es eso.

-No seas payasa. Es normal que sientas celos. Si yo tuviera a un novio como Naruto, también me sentiría incomoda si se le acercaran otras.

-Bueno, al menos puedo contar con que Naruto no hará como engañarme.

-Jajaja. Por supuesto-dijo Hanabi aludiendo al hecho de que Naruto era hijo de una deidad griega. Sin embargo su cara de burla paso a una de preocupación cuando vio que su hermana no entendió sus palabras. –Un momento. ¿Dijiste eso en serio?

-Por supuesto. Naruto-kun es bastante leal.

-Si dices eso significa que lo tienes muy bien atado. Supongo que ya han hecho "eso".

-¿Hacer qué?-dijo inocentemente la peliazul.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos!-dijo la castaña dándose una palmada en el rostro. -¿Qué tanto han avanzado como pareja?

-Pues paseamos de las manos y a veces nos damos un ocasional beso.

-¡Dificulto mucho que ese Adonis sea un producto defectuoso!-reclamo Hanabi. –Me parece imposible que Naruto no esté explotando sus atributos como hijo de Afrodita.

-Que yo sepa él no tiene esa habilidad llamada Charmspeak.

-¡No me refiero a esos atributos! Tal vez sería bueno que diéramos un paseo y le busquemos. ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Naruto-kun me dijo que iría a la academia.

-¿Un día domingo?

-Sí. Tenía afinar un arma en los talleres.

-… Mejor vámonos antes de que lamente inmiscuirme en todo esto.

[En la academia Sword]

-¿Qué sucede, Piper? Te veo bastante cansada-dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa burlona a la semidiosa, quien tenía unas serias ojeras.

-No pude dormir nada anoche-contesto la castaña.

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban a las afueras del edificio que contenía varios de los talleres y laboratorios de la academia. Muchos de estos se encontraban abiertos, pues los que allí operaban solían ir y venir todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo la ojinegra, con una cara que evidenciaba que estaba aguantando una carcajada.

-Una pesadilla. Una muy rara y espantosa pesadilla-dijo Piper demostrando escalofríos por los recuerdos.

-¿No te gusto tu vida en el rancho?

-¡Obvio que no! Pensar que allí me estaban ordeñando como si fuera una vaca y…..-dijo la chica para luego quedar en silencio y ver inquisitivamente a su compañera. -¿¡Como Hades sabes sobre el sueño que tuve!?-dijo la hija de Afrodita furiosamente.

-Estaba probando el poder de mi ficha Hera. Ahora puedo extender el poder de mis ilusiones a personas dormidas y causarles pesadillas.

-Serás hija de…..-dijo la Cherokee para entonces tomar una bocanada de aire y calmarse. –Solo te salvas de mi represalia, porque tenemos que evitar llamar la atención.

-Estamos en la academia en pleno domingo. Nuestra vigilancia como tal es inútil.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?

-Quiero saber si mi carnada funciono.

-¿Carnada?

-Solo espera y veras.

-No quiero. Ahora que se que no soy necesario, no quiero permanecer aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Si sabes con quien esta, Naruto?

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Mei Hatsume, una hija de Hefesto con una verdadera obsesión con las maquinas. ¿Qué con eso?

-Ella fue al campamento mestizo un par de veces y trajo inventos muy extraños.

-No me impresiona.

-El punto es que ella se toma las peticiones muy al literal y tiende a hacer cosas demasiado estrafalarias.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres?

-Algunas de mis hermanas tenían algunos problemas con sus…. pechos y ella hizo una máquina para aliviar sus malestar-dijo la castaña con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Perfecto. Con eso podremos llevar a la realidad lo del rancho.

-¡De ninguna forma!-reclamo Piper tapando su busto con sus brazos.

[Con Naruto]

-Oye, Mei. ¿No crees que esta es una muy extraña forma de tomar las medidas de mi traje?-comento el Namikaze divertido con su situación actual.

-Que va. Necesito hasta el más mínimo detalle para poder hacer una armadura adecuada para ti y nuestro equipo-dijo una chica de cabello rosa.

Mei era una chica de porte más o menos robusto, con una buena delantera. Su cabello era de largo medio, de color rosado, con un corte que le daba cierto parecido a un pulpo. Sus ojos eran curiosos, pues tenían una pupila formada por una especie de mirilla circular de color amarillo.

Otros se sentirían un poco incómodos por una de sus miradas analizadoras, pero dado que ella tenía su torso al desnudo, lo menos que alguien haría era mirarle a los ojos.

-Odiaría hacer algo que restringiera a este amiguito-dijo Mei usando sus senos para envolver la verga de Naruto y luego estimularla.

-Entiendo. Entonces supongo que no debería interrumpir tu trabajo.

-Exacto. Ahora solo relájate mientras tomo los datos que necesito-dijo la chica para entonces usar sus manos y aprisionar al miembro que tenia frente suyo.

Por supuesto, alguien como Naruto no sería dominado solo con tal cosa. A pesar de que la pelirrosa tenía atributos con los que hacer caer a un hombre, ella tendría que hacer más de su parte si quería lograr hacer ceder a su acompañante.

Sin apartar la mirada del rubio, ella se dispuso a chupar la mirada de este, empezando a hacer ruidos y caras lascivas conforme sentía el sabor que le otorgaba el objeto de su actual placer.

-Nada mal. No eres de gatillo sensible-comento divertidamente la chica.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen. A veces es necesario planear cuando se debe hacer un buen disparo-dijo Naruto maliciosamente para luego sujetar la cabeza de la pelirrosa y luego correrse en la boca de esta.

Mas que exaltarse por la maniobra repentina, Mei se sobre relajo por la corriente de espeso y caliente liquido que recorrió su garganta. Su cuerpo tomo el calor de la corrida y se excito aun más.

-¡Oh si! Ese fue un buen disparo. Pero dime. ¿Eres una escopeta de un solo disparo o de múltiples disparos como una ametralladora?-dijo la chica para entonces disponer a quitarse los pantalones.

-Esa esta difícil. ¿Se vale decir que soy un hibrido?-respondió Naruto para atender el pedido.

-Entonces déjame comprobarlo. ¿Necesito medir que tipo de fuerzas recibirá el traje que construyo?-dijo Mei para seguir con su "análisis".

[A las afuera del taller]

 _-Sabia que esto eventualmente pasaría_ -pensó Piper al ver a cierta peliazul y su hermana pequeña acercarse.

-Buenos días, Tsuki-san y Piper-san. Me alegro de poder encontrarte-dijo Hinata con un saludo formal.

-Hola, Hinata. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo al pelinegra sin perder su expresión burlona.

-Me alegro que lo preguntes. Estoy buscando a Naruto-kun.

-¿Alguna razón en particular? El ahora mismo está ocupado.

-¿En serio? Que mal-dijo la peliazul decaída. –Supongo que deberé verlo en otro momento-dijo ella para entonces recibir un codazo de su hermana.

-Estoy segura que el puedo tomarse un tiempo para atenderte, ¿no crees?-señalo la Hyuga menor.

-No lo sé. No quiero molestarlo.

-Naruto vino porque necesitaba conversar unas cosas con Hatsume. El está en uno de los talleres de la academia-explico Tsuki.

-Ya veo. ¿Sabes a cuál?

-Ni idea. Naruto no me especifico a cual iría.

-En ese caso tendré que esperar a que salga del edificio.

-Por favor, hermana. No hables como si nosotras no tuviéramos una forma de localizarlos-dijo Hanabi.

-¿En serio la tienen?-dijo Tsuki con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que la tenemos. Somos Hyuga después de todo-señalo la joven con cierta molestia.

-¿De qué habla ella?-pregunto Piper.

-Los Hyuga tienen un rasgo genético especial que les otorga unos ojos que les permiten ver cosas que otros no. Entre sus funciones tienen la habilidad de ver siluetas a través de objetos sólidos-dijo Tsuki.

-¿Ósea que ellas…..?-dijo la cherokee con un tic nervioso en el rostro.

-Sí. Prepárate para el espectáculo.

-En verdad eres diabólica-fue lo último que dijo Piper antes de observar a las otras dos presentes.

Como sabía que su hermana no dejaría de insistir hasta que lo hiciera, Hinata activo su Byakugan y empezó a buscar en el edificio a su novio. Hanabi también le siguió en la acción, pues quería encontrarlo cuanto antes. Por estas razones ambas Hyuga pudieron encontrar al rubio al mismo tiempo, a la vez se prendían tal árbol de navidad

-¿¡N-naruto!?-dijo Hinata con total impresión ante la escena que encontró.

-¡Wow!-dijo Hanabi también impresionada, pero no con el nivel de shock de su hermana. -¡En serio es tan grande!

La peliazul se puso más roja por el comentario y sacudió la cabeza antes de poder dar una respuesta más o menos coherente.

-Ni hablar. Ese de ahí no puede ser Naruto.

-Encaja perfectamente con su perfil y su firma de Chakra. Más bien lloraría si no fuera él-comento la castaña sin apartar la mirada de la escena que se daba en el taller de Mei.

-Pero él no sería capaz de engañarme.

-Pues evidente sí que lo es… Si rompes con él, ¿puedo pedirle que sea mi novio?-pregunto con descaro la pequeña Hyuga.

-T-tsuki… ¿Tu sabias de esto?-dijo la peliazul girándose hacia la pelinegra.

-Lastimosamente si, Hinata. Hacía días que quería hablar contigo, pero ella no quería dejarme hacer lo correcto-dijo la pelinegra señalando "tristemente" a Piper.

-¿¡Eh!?-dijo la castaña reaccionando al comentario.

-Desde que llego a la ciudad ha estado diciéndole Naruto tonterías de todo tipo. Como que tiene el ser mejor hijo de Afrodita y que debe usar los atributos que gano debido a tal ascendencia.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo la Hyuga sorprendida.

-Sabes que Naruto está orgulloso de los padres que tiene y quiere demostrar que es un digno heredero de ellos-dijo la pelinegra siendo lo más seria posible. -El problema es que esta pervertida le dijo a Naruto que una de las formas de demostrar tal cosa era hacerse el amante definitivo.

Piper simplemente se quedo sin habla ante tal calumnia. Tenía mucho que reclamarle a Tsuki, pero no hallaba fuerzas para comenzar su descarga. Claro que no tenía que darse mucha prisa, pues evidentemente la novia de Naruto no se tragaría las idioteces de su acompañante.

-Entiendo. Los hijos de Afrodita tienden a ser muy agraciados y candentes, así que es compresible que ellos quieras demostrar quién es el mejor conquistador-comento Hanabi.

-No olvides que su padre era considera uno de los hombres más guapos de Japón. Incluso creo que mamá una vez comento que intento pedirle una cita, pero no lo logro-dijo Hinata.

-Es cierto. Con esas dos cargas encima no puede culpársele de intentar cumplir los compromisos que le dan la ascendencia que tiene.

Piper no pudo evitar darse un golpe en la cara por las ridículas conclusiones de las Hyuga.

-Me alegra que lo comprendan de esa forma. Las personas comunes no podrían hacerlo-explico Tsuki. -Es por eso que Naruto eligió mantenértelo en secreto, Hinata. El pensó que si te exponía a su plan, podría mancillar tu nombre y reputación.

-¿El se preocupo de eso?-dijo la peliazul, en parte conmovida.

-Naruto no quiere tratarte como un simple trozo de carne y por eso evita quitarte tu pureza. El sabe que quieres resérvala para un momento especial.

Los dientes de Piper estaban que echaban chispas por todo el cinismo de Tsuki. No obstante, igual no podía pronunciar una silaba debido a que quería ver como terminaría el asunto sin su intervención.

-Entiendo que Naruto no quiera tornar nuestra relación en algo completamente sexual, pero igual no entiendo porque no lo consulto conmigo.

-Simple. Te hubieras desmayado ante la sola mención de la idea-dijo la pelinegra, provocando que la Hyuga se sonrojara por el hecho de que le habían dicho una gran verdad. –Sin embargo, no tienes que tomar la actual situación como una derrota. Como ahora tienes el conocimiento a tu favor, puedes elaborar una gran sorpresa para Naruto.

-Tienes toda la razón. De esa forma podría mostrarle que soy una buena novia y que no necesita otras chicas aparte de mí.

-Lo primero me parece ideal, pero te sugeriría que pasaras del segundo objetivo.

 _-Sí. Terminarías usando silla de ruedas si fueras la única que atiende a Naruto_ -pensó Piper, para entonces por fin dar su palabra. – ¿En serio vas pasar de largo el hecho de que tu novio está literalmente revolviéndole el interior a otra chica?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Si me detengo a molestarme con ello, perras como tú me quitaran a Naruto-dijo la peliazul con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa perturbadora, que provoco que la Cherokee se ocultara asustada tras Tsuki.

-¿¡Pero qué Hades!? Esa mirada es peor que la de las Gorgonas-dijo la hija de Afrodita.

-Y eso que no has visto como se pone cuando organiza las fotos que tiene de Naruto-comento Hanabi.

-Bien, hermana. Nos vamos-ordeno Hinata. -Necesito que me ayudes a preparar algo para Naruto.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?-se quejo la castaña menor. –Quiero seguir mirando-se quejo la pequeña para entonces recibir una mirada tipo Yandere. -¡Es que necesito recabar datos para ayudarte!-respondió nerviosamente. –¡No puedes mostrarte como una inexperta en una situación como esa!

-Hmmmm. Tal vez….. Necesito que me facilites material instructivo-dijo al Hyuga para entonces retirarse con su hermana.

-Sí. Esto será muy divertido-dijo burlonamente Tsuki, recibiendo un gruñido de Piper, que entonces empezó a manifestar sus quejas.

[Horas después]

Tras pensarlo muy bien y revisar varios manga románticos que pertenencia Hanabi, los cuales incluían algunos bastante gráficos para una chica de su edad, Hinata estableció un plan de acción para asegurar a Naruto para sí misma. Se encargaría de seguir cada paso al pie de la letra para asegurar su eficacia. Solo revelaría al chico el que conocimiento que tenia sobre sus triquiñuelas una vez que concluyera todo el plan para evitar meter la pata y echar a perder su relación.

El primer paso fue sencillo de realizar. Hinata le dijo a Naruto que quería ir a su apartamento para llevarle unos dulces que había preparado. El chico no se negó, pues era algo que usualmente hacia e inmediatamente programo un encuentro para las 4 de la tarde.

Lo segundo si fue un poco más complicado, pues implico encontrar una vestimenta adecuada para el "atuendo" que llevaría para la cita. Ella y Hanabi habían llegado a la conclusión de que un disfraz de "regalo" era la mejor forma de mostrar que ella era lo suficientemente atrevida como para estar a la talla de Naruto. Fue penoso reemplazar su ropa interior por simples listones de color morado y luego caminar por la ciudad en ese estado, pero como sus ropas usuales resguardaban muy bien su cuerpo, no hubo mayores problemas para llegar al apartamento del rubio.

El tercer paso necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad, pues implico revelar que en realidad no había cocinado un postre o una comida. Lo que había hecho era preparar su mente y cuerpo para entregarse como mujer. Eran una pareja que ya llevaban algo de tiempo, así que realmente no debía ser un problema mostrar su determinación.

Una vez que sus sentimientos fueran aceptados, el cuarto paso entro en acción. En el Hinata debía mostrar sus dotes y dejar atrás su principales "virginidades". Usualmente la peliazul se apenaba de su abundante busto, pero estuvo dispuesta a usarlo de la misma forma en la que lo hacían las chicas para estimular a sus novios

Era un hecho que Hinata perdía en experiencia, pero la suavidad y tamaño de sus pechos fue suficiente para deleitar al rubio por un rato y que luego este bañara a su novia en líquidos blancos. Para la peliazul fue una sorpresa, pues contaba con que la anterior "acción" de su novio le restara resistencia para ese momento, pero dejo el asunto a un lado debido a que significaba que ella podría disfrutar al rubio en su esplendor.

La Hyuga ya estaba encantada con el sabor de los labios de Naruto, así que no hubo un momento de duda al instante en que ella emprendió una mamada al miembro de su novio. Fue imposible no ahogarse por la también abundante corrida que recibió tras el trabajo bucal, pero no tomo el suceso como una molestia, sino el último escalón antes de entrar un éxtasis total.

Sus caderas eran amplias y estaba medianamente acostumbrada a dolor debido al tipo de entrenamiento que debía soportar un usuario del Juken, así que el perder su virginidad por la gran verga del hijo de Naruto no fue el evento traumático que en un momento llego a pensar que seria.

Fue todo lo contrario. La felicidad que solía experimentar cuando estaba con Naruto se expreso de una forma más tangible y carnal. El placer de estar juntos se incremento por mil e hizo valer todo el valor que tuvo que juntar para poder aceptar ese momento.

Cuando Hinata se encontró acostada boca arriba con Naruto encima de ella, castigando su mojada feminidad con su verga, ella pudo dar por cumplido el cuarto paso. En esa posición tan vulnerable, la Hyuga debía mostrarle a su novio que su cuerpo era más que suficiente para cumplir cualquier fantasía que tuviese. Ese sería el quinto paso de su plan y el momento en que todo este se iría abajo.

Naruto disfrutaba de cualquier chica por igual, pero eso no quería decir que las tratara a todas de la misma forma. Mientras que el era un caballero con quienes experimentaban su primera vez, el era una bestia con quienes estuvieran suplicando por los placeres de la carne.

Sabía que Hinata debía ser tratada de la primera manera, no solo por su inexperiencia, sino porque no era alguien que podría tomarle el ritmo tan rápido. No obstante, el que por fin se le presentara la oportunidad de hacer el amor con su novia hizo que todo proceso de pensamiento fuera simplemente fútil.

Por eso, la pobre e inocente joven de ojos perlados término recibiendo el tratamiento "anti-Uzumaki", sin siquiera tener un mechón rojo en su largo y lacio cabello azul.

Debido a su plan, Hinata le siguió la corriente a Naruto y no se quejo por nada. Las bofetadas a su trasero, la charla sucia e incluso la sumisión al momento del coito fueron pasadas de largo, a la vez que la Hyuga experimentaba una de las noches más larga de su vida.

Para el momento en que Piper reunió el valor de investigar cómo es que había terminado todo el asunto con la ojiperla, ella encontró que la Hyuga había perdido cualquier aura de niña inocente, pues encontró a esta siendo cogida analmente por Naruto, teniendo la panza inflada por lo que seguramente era semen.

Aunque para ese punto ya realmente ya no estaba pensando con claridad, la Hyuga dio por sentado que jamás podría satisfacer a Naruto por si sola y necesitaría de la ayuda de otras para tener a su novio bajo control. De lo contrario, el Namikaze terminaría deshaciéndole la mente a punta de orgasmos.

[A la mañana siguiente]

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso-dijo Naruto tomando tranquilamente una taza de café.

Actualmente el rubio era el único que seguía con fuerzas luego de la agitada noche. Hinata había demostrado un gran compromiso, pero al final había sucumbido como cualquier humana ante la presencia del hijo de Afrodita. Ella ni de chiste podría ir a la academia ese día, por lo que el chico le había dejando durmiendo en la cama del rubio.

-Debí suponer que algo así había sucedido para que Hinata de repente tuviera tal iniciativa- dijo el Namikaze a su hermana con una pequeña risa.

-Arghh. Debí suponer que tú no te incomodarías ni un momento por el asunto-dijo Piper suspirando con fastidio. -Tu simplemente lo aprovechaste y ya.

-Así soy yo.

-Eso no cambia los hechos. Estuviste a nada de meterte en un gran problema por las maquinaciones de Tsuki.

-Pero no paso nada, así que no hay porque alterarse.

-Si como no. Tu no fuiste es que recibió una mirada tan helada como el rio Estigio. Estoy segura que Hinata ahora me tratara con recelo.

-Tranquila. Luego le diré la verdad.

-No, no, no-dijo la castaña con seriedad. –No puede pasar de asunto como si fuera la gran cosa. ¿Me vas a decir que no te vas a molestar con Tsuki por todo lo que hizo?-dijo Piper con una cara de confusión.

-Exacto-dijo Naruto

-¿Por qué?

-Mira. Normalmente callaría este asunto porque es algo privado entre Tsuki y yo, pero mereces saberlo o jamás podrás convivir con ella, como quiero que pase-dijo el rubio poniéndose serio. -Así como nosotros a veces tenemos la necesidad de hacer ciertas cosas por nuestra condición de semidioses, Tsuki también suele tener momentos en los que necesita dar rienda suelta a su naturaleza. En su caso, ella es más traviesa de lo normal cuando tiene esos momentos.

-¿Traviesa? ¿Acaso tiene 5 años como para comportarse tan infantilmente?

-No, pero ese es uno de sus rasgos. Normalmente prefiere mantenerlo oculto, pero es algo muy distintivo de ella.

-Pues va a terminar haciendo un desastre un día de estos.

-No lo hará. Ella mide muy bien sus acciones y evita hacer cosas que puedan traer resultados muy negativos. A lo mucho solo te irritaras mucho con ella.

-Sí. Justamente ese es mi caso-señalo la chica con cierto enfado. –De cualquier forma, me has insinuando que Tsuki es también una semidiosa. ¿De qué dios ella tiene la "dicha" de ser hija?

-A diferencia de nosotros, Tsuki está relacionada con el panteón nórdico. Ella desciende el dios de las mentiras, Loki.

-Oh…..eso explica un montón de cosas.

-Si piensas que la discriminación con los hijos de Hades es mala, es obvio que no sabes que les pasa a los de Loki. Simplemente no es aceptada en ningún grupo nórdico estable. Además Tsuki fue excomulgada de su clan por ser una hija ilegitima, por lo que no tiene vínculo alguno con ningún familiar. De no ser porque mi padre le dio una mano cuando era pequeña, no sé qué sería de ella en estos momentos.

-Ok. De repente ya no me siento tan enfadada con ella. Tsuki es definitivamente una de nosotros-dijo Piper, ahora con un semblante más calmado.

-Sí. Aunque admito que sus "bromas" a veces pueden ser muy pesadas, no puedo hacer algo como abandonarle.

-¿Le tienes mucho aprecio, verdad?

-Es mi primera amiga, por lo que la respuesta es claramente sí.

-¿Entonces porque no has ido más allá con ella? Es decir, ya sé que su relación incluye muchas libertades, pero me pareciera que pudieran hacer más.

-Ciertamente, pero ya has visto como piensa Tsuki. Quiero dejarle en claro que ella es y será mi amiga indiferentemente de que si tenemos sexo o no.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo, como mujer puedo decirte que creo que estas siendo injusto con ella. Ahora que tuviste tu momento con Hinata, te sugiero que también le dediques algo de atención.

-Lo tengo presente.

* * *

Debí terminarlo más temprano y hacerlo más largo para que pudiera decirse que es un presente de navidad, pero bueno….Al menos les doy la garantía que no tengo la historia abandonada. Es solo que tenia bloqueado como seria la parte en la que Hinata descubría el verdadero estilo de vida de Naruto y lo aceptaba.

Ciertamente fue algo corto el lemon de la Hyuga, pero tampoco pretendía hacer algo muy cursi para el momento en que le tocara la primera vez a Hinata. Eso está reservado para fics de otro tipo.

 **MarioRE** : Tranquilo. Se entiende la idea. Sobre lo de otros universos: 1) hago eso para evitar inventar otros contextos en los que Yoruichi, Némesis e Iris en estén en un mismo sitio. 2) Mostrar que no tengo personajes "reservados". Ejemplo, usualmente no incluyo a Yoruichi en los harem de Naruto, pero en este fic si lo hago.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99** : Bien, este no fue tan largo y trajo menos "trama", pero al menos hubo continuación en la historia.

 **Miguelgiulianoco** : Si. Eso vendrá pronto.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias XD

 **Trollmemex** : Siento la tardanza. Qué bueno que te guste (por el lemon) XD

 **SEOR BLACK** : Coincidimos en el tema de la "trama".

 **SILVERE ESPADACHIN** : No estás equivocado.

 **Elchabon:** Exacto. Gracias.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Gracias por tu comentario. Soi Fon no sabe que Naruto es su enemigo. De lo contrario, ¿tú crees que el rubio seguiría vivo? Pronto se verá toda la odisea que tiene Naruto para alcanzar a todas las Bijuu, a su madrasta y tal vez a otras Uzumaki.

Sin más que decir. Hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lustful Demigod**

No me pertenece Naruto, el universo de PJO ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capitulo 6**

 _-Reconócelo. Nadie jamás confiaría el alguien con tu procedencia. Tu destino es estar sola y nada más que eso._

-Je. Yo no contaría con ello, primita. Yo tendré mucha compañía y muy pronto tú formaras parte de ella-dijo Tsuki con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, al despertar de lo que por mucho tiempo había sido una molesta pesadilla.

[Más tarde, en los pasillos de la academia Sword]

-Muy bien, Naruto. Has avanzado con el reclutamiento de las ficha de tu escuadra, consiguiendo varias Fichas Mortales, pero te estás quedando atrás con las más importantes-dijo Tsuki al rubio que estaba a su lado. –Necesitas reunirlas cuanto antes para poder trabajar con ellas lo antes posible.

-Entonces tú pretendes pasar por alto todo lo de ayer, ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto ante el indiferente comentario de su amiga.

-¿Rompiste con Hinata?

-No. Aunque Piper dijo igualmente lo había hecho de cierta manera.

-Si es así, no veo porque debemos preocuparnos por la forma en que llegaste a esa placentera situación.

-Igual me hubiera gustado que me hubieras consultado sobre tus intenciones.

-Era una pérdida de tiempo, así como lo es poner en discusión cuales serán los siguientes objetivos para tu escuadra.

-Mei me sugirió que considerara a una amiga suya. Su nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu y estudia en la misma clase que ella. Momo tiene la habilidad de crear cualquier cosa inorgánica a partir de su cuerpo, así que sería una compañera perfecta para Mei.

-Ya lo consultaremos luego. Primero debes ver esto que tengo preparado-dijo Tsuki sacando una tableta, para entonces mostrar a Naruto el contenido de su pantalla. –Sabes de la academia Lance, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Es el instituto rival del nuestro.

-Lance tiene la particularidad de que la mayor parte de su alumnado son híbridos de diferentes especies humanoides o simplemente especies que tienen la misma forma de humanos. Demonios, Kitsune, Vampiros, etc. En realidad son muy poco los humanos puros que asisten a esa academia.

-Tengo entendido que es porque allí desprecian el relativamente poco potencial mágico que tienen los humanos.

-Es cierto, pero como nosotros no caemos en esa categoría, podemos dejar tal tema a un lado-dijo la pelinegra para entonces mostrar una lista con las estudiantes de la academia en discusión. –Atendiendo a lo que tienes que hacer para acércate a las Guardianas, he investigado cual es el mejor sitio donde puedes reunir a las conquistas que necesitas para lograr tu objetivo y definitivamente Lance es la mejor opción.

-Pues ciertamente que lo es-dijo Naruto al ver las hermosas chicas que estudiaban en tal lugar.

-Además allí hay chicas bastante fuertes que bien pueden servir para tu escuadra.

-Tu idea es muy buena, Tsuki. Sin embargo, hay un enorme problema. Yo no estudio en esa academia-señalo Naruto con fastidio en su voz. -No puedo simplemente entrar a esa academia y coquetear con sus estudiantes sin esperar meterme en problemas.

-¿Acaso no crees que tengo un plan para solucionar ese detalle?

-¿Lo tienes?

-Por supuesto. Solo tienes que ganarte el favor de la presidenta estudiantil de la academia y conseguirás un pase VIP para todas sus áreas.

-¿Y si crees que funcione?

-No tienes idea de la influencia que tiene esa chica sobre Lance. Es más, no estaría mal decir que ella es la dueña de la academia

-¿Y quién se supone que es ella? ¿Una especie de princesa o algo?

-No es una idea alejada de la realidad. Su nombre es Sona Sitri y la próxima cabeza de su clan. Uno demoniaco debo mencionar. No es uno ninja como el Hyuga o el Uzumaki.

-Wow.

-Y no es todo. Ella es hermana de uno de los reyes del Inframundo demoniaco, por lo que tiene una posición bastante importante en tal lugar

-Lo imagino. Tanto como intuyo que será muy difícil que me acerque a ella. Seguramente tiene unos guardaespaldas consigo.

-Si tiene unas protectoras, pero son simplemente las chicas que son miembros de su Nobleza.

-¿Nobleza? ¿O sea que ella también está involucrada en los Rating Games?

-De momento no, pero estoy segura que ella sabrá mucho sobre ellos.

-Es una posibilidad.

-El punto de toda esta conversación es que definitivamente te conviene tener a Sona como amante. Ella es una llave que te abrirá muchas puertas.

-Ya lo creo, pero aun así no tengo claro cuál es tu plan. Puedo hacer algunas cosas aquí en Sword porque tengo cierta "fama", pero no creo que esta sea tal que incluso llegue a Lance.

-No necesitaremos de ella en esta ocasión. Por lo pronto solo necesito saber una cosa. ¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?

-Solo un poco.

-No es suficiente. Mi plan no valdrá nada si pierdes luego de un par de movimientos.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Tu tranquilo. Yo me encargo de todo. Lo único que necesito es que me prestes a tu hermana por un rato.

-Dudo que Piper quiera ayudarte con cualquiera de tus planes.

-Bien. En ese caso no me molestare en pedirle permiso.

[Días después.]

La mejor forma de vencer a una persona es atacar a su orgullo. Alguna parte de este representara la debilidad que tiene dicha persona y con dicho conocimiento luego será fácil doblegarle.

Tsuki tenía bastante presente tal principio, ya que este sería el que ella usaría para que Naruto lograra su acercamiento a la heredera Sitri y su Nobleza.

En realidad no había sido difícil para Tsuki idear una maniobra contra la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Según ella había investigado, Sona tenía un gran fanatismo por el ajedrez y los Rating Games, por lo que simplemente debía usar esos dos elementos, y uno adicional, para crear un enfrentamiento que ella no pudiera rechazar.

Con solo mandar un correo anónimo a uno de sus estudiantes, toda la academia Lance se entero de que Naruto era uno de los elegidos por los dioses Olímpicos para portar las homónimas fichas, debido a que era poseedor de una gran inteligencia y destreza.

En dicho instituto no había ningún semidiós del panteón en cuestión, pero aun así el asunto causo gran curiosidad. Especialmente a la heredera Sitri, que inmediatamente quiso saber más sobre el asunto y sobre si en verdad el rubio era un oponente merecedor de tal merito.

Hacer un Rating Game era algo demasiado ostentoso y bullicioso, por lo que lo único que hizo la presidenta de Lance fue invitar al Namikaze a un partido amistoso de ajedrez, el cual se daría una vez que las actividades escolares de ambos hubieran terminado.

La reunión se pauto para las 8 de la noche, en las oficinas del consejo estudiantil de Lance. Un poco tarde al parecer de Naruto, pero siendo que su encuentro era con una Demonio, no debía resultarle una sorpresa que este fuera de índole nocturno.

Al rubio le habían permitido traer toda su escuadra, pero dado el fin oculto de su reunión con Sona, el opto porque solo Tsuki fuera su acompañante. Siendo que ella era su pieza Hera/Reina, no creyó que ese detalle importara mucho.

Los problemas vinieron cuando se reveló Tsuki aparentemente tenía conocidos en Lance.

-Hola, prima-dijo la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa, a la joven vestida d ojos verdes que tenía frente suyo. –Es un placer volver a verte.

-Yo no te he dado el permiso para que me llames de esa forma y debo decir que el placer no es mutuo-le respondió la chica de cabello corto, color rosa.

-Sakura, por favor. No atosigues a nuestros invitados-indico Sona Sitri. Una chica de esbelto y compacto cuerpo, cuyo cabello era de color negro y de ojos violetas, los cuales estaban tras unos lentes.

Tanto ella como sus otras compañeras presentes vestían con el uniforme femenino de Lance, que constaba de una falda vinotinto, una blusa blanca y un chalequillo oscuro.

-Lo siento, Sitri-sama. Pero es que si hubiera sabido que ella asistiría a esta reunión, definitivamente hubiera puesto mi voz de queja-dijo Sakura, quien además de su uniforme tenía un peto plateado sobre su pecho y una espada en la cintura.

-Me hieres, Sakura. ¿No crees que me he vuelto una mejor persona en todos estos años que tenemos sin vernos?-dijo Tsuki.

-Definitivamente no.

-Si tienen asuntos personales que arreglar, tendré que pedirles que los dejen para después-sentencio Sona.

-Es cierto, Tsuki. No vinimos a buscar problemas-le siguió Naruto.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sakura con molestia.

Tsuki en cambio solo se cruzo de brazos y sonrió.

-Lamento este mal inicio, Namikaze-san. Mi compañera suele ser respetuosa, pero a veces es muy apasionada con sus opiniones-dijo Sona.

-No se preocupe. Estoy acostumbrado a estar en reuniones movidas-dijo el rubio.

-Lo puedo imaginar. Ahora siguiendo el protocolo, me presentare adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Sona Sitri. Heredera del Pilar Sitri del Inframundo. Un gusto conocerle.

-Yo soy Naruto Namikaze. Hijo de Afrodita. Lo mismo digo de usted.

-Debo decir que me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere que el Panteón Olímpico se involucraría en los Rating Games. No pensé que estarían interesados en tales juegos. ¿Puedo preguntar si sabes la razón de tal decisión?

-La razón es difícilmente un secreto. Si bien los Olímpicos quieren aumentar su popularidad, su decisión es motivada más por un choque de orgullos.

-Completamente entendible. Después de todo, ese es el origen de los Rating Game.

-¿En serio?

-Está en la naturaleza de los Demonios el competir por ver quién es el mejor. No solo en fuerza, sino en inteligencia y astucia. Los Rating Game fueron creados como un medio entretenimiento que en el que se pudiera probar tales aptitudes, sin tener que recurrir a peleas barbarás en las que alguien pudiera resultar muy lastimado.

-Ya veo. Tiene sentido porque escogieron el ajedrez como base para su Evil Pieces.

-Un juego que apremia la visualización de los movimientos del rival, antes que el despliegue excesivo de ímpetu para lograr una victoria es ideal para representarnos.

-¿Y tú ya tienes todas tus piezas? Quiero decir, si no es muy indiscreta la pregunta.

-En lo absoluto-dijo la Sitri para entonces voltearse hacia sus compañeras. –Mi Nobleza permanece incompleta por unas cuantas piezas, pero aun así ya cuento con aliadas muy valiosas. La principal de ellas es mi Reina, Tsubaki Shinra.

-Saludos, Namikaze-san-dijo la chica de estoica apariencia. Ella era muy parecida a Sona, con el detalle de que era más alta, su cabello era mucho más largo, y tenía heterocronomia, teniendo por ello un ojo de color marrón.

-Sakura Balderdottir es una de mis Caballeros.

-Hmpf-fue lo único que expreso la pelirrosa.

-Supongo que tu solicitud para Valkiria fue rechazada, Sakura-dijo Tsuki burlonamente.

-Tengo buenos motivos para servir a Sitri-sama, Tsuki. Dudo que los tuyos sean puros.

-Y uno supondría que yo soy quien tiene que presentar las situaciones irónicas. Realmente no se qué intención pura pueda venir de un Demonio-dijo la pelinegra, enfureciendo más a Sakura.

-Tsuki, por favor-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo, me callo.

-Bien, ahora retomando lo que decía. Ella es mi Alfil, Tamamo no Mae-dijo Sona señalando a una joven que tenía unas orejas y una cola de zorro, todas de color rosa como su cabello.

-Hola, guapo. Un gusto conocerte-dijo Tamamo acompañando su saludo con un guiño.

-Y por ultimo tenemos a mi Torre, Diane-dijo la Sitri mostrando a una chica bastante alta, con el cabello castaño atado en dos coletas.

-Hola-dijo únicamente la joven.

-Lamento no poder presentarte a nadie más, pero tuve que despachar a mis demás compañeras debido al fuerte trabajo que tuvimos hoy en la academia.

-No, no. De por si agradezco todos los esfuerzos que han hecho por estar aquí a esta hora. También quería presentar a mis compañeras, pero los horarios de clase no lo permitieron. Lamento tal inconveniente.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Respeto mucho cualquier diligencia que se muestre hacia los estudios. Realmente me siento irrespetuosa pidiendo un encuentro como este.

-Tranquila. No soy un bebe como para necesitar acostarme temprano. No me siento para nada incomodo con la hora que es.

-Lo agradezco mucho y por eso no quisiera darle más largas al motivo de esta reunión.

-¿Quiere que le hable sobre las fichas olímpicas que hizo el Olimpo?

-Ciertamente me causa curiosidad el tema, pero antes quisiera tener un juego con usted Namikaze-san. Como sabrá nuestras academias siempre han tenido una relación más o menos hostil en los últimos años y no por ello quisiera perder la oportunidad de probar a uno de los poseedores de tales artefactos.

-Pero según lo que me dijo en su invitación, no haríamos algo como un Rating Game.

-Y siguiendo mi palabra, no será un Rating Game. Solo quiero que tengamos un juego de ajedrez.

-¿En serio solo haremos eso?

-Puede parecer un ejercicio sencillo, pero un partido de ajedrez puede decir mucho de una persona. Me gustaría saber que clase es usted.

\- Como gustes. Aunque debo decir que esperaba algo más emocionante.

-¿Y te parecería si añadimos una apuesta a nuestro encuentro?

-No estaría mal. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros como para establecer como premio que el perdedor tendrá que hacer algo que el ganador le pida.

-De acuerdo.

-En ese caso, por favor sígueme-dijo Sona para guiar a Naruto a una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez preparado.

-Je. Tu amigo está a punto de sufrir una humillante derrota -dijo Sakura a Tsuki. –Sona no ha perdido un partido en su vida y ese chico no tiene cara de ser muy listo.

-Yo no subestimaría a Naruto. El es perfectamente capaz de darle un giro total al encuentro.

-Tsk. Tonterías. No hay forma en la que el gane.

-El no necesita ganar-dijo para sí misma Tsuki revisando su reloj con una sonrisa maliciosa.

[Flashback] [En el apartamento de Tsuki]

-¿¡Que tu quieres que!?-dijo Piper cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos.

-Ya lo oíste. Necesito llenar estas botellas-dijo Tsuki con los mencionados envases en una mano y con una bomba de leche de materna en la otra.

-¡Vete al Hades! ¡De ninguna forma lo hare!

-No es una opción. Necesito tu leche para el plan que ejecutare con Naruto en la noche.

-¿¡Qué clase de plan tienes!?

-Necesito que Sona Sitri le eche el ojo a Naruto. Eso ayudara mucho al desarrollo de su Escuadra.

-¿Y como se supone que yo entro en todo el asunto?

-Resulta que Sitri es una chica bastante seria, de pocas interacciones sociales. Dudosamente Naruto vaya a conquistarla con sus métodos tradicionales.

-Los cuales ni siquiera me molestare en criticar.

-Por eso le investigue más a fondo y encontré lo que podría ser un agujero en su defensa.

-¿Acaso tiene un secreto con el que le vas a extorsionar?

-Eso sería muy bajo. No, lo que tengo planeado es darle un coctel afrodisiaco que incluya una dosis de tu leche y el semen de Naruto.

-¡Eso es todavía peor!-reclamo la hija de Afrodita. -¿¡Si sabes que las pociones de amor están penadas por la ley!?

-¿Y quién hablo de amor? Solo busco que se dé un encuentro con sexo duro y desenfrenado.

-¡Urgh! ¡Prácticamente es lo mismo! ¿¡Acaso crees que está bien que Naruto se aproveche de una chica afectada por esos afrodisiacos!?

-Tranquila. Para que mi plan funcione reduciré los efectos de tales sustancias.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes?

-Cuento con que Sona y Naruto tenga un partido de ajedrez, en donde ellos hagan algún tipo de apuesta-explico la pelinegra. -No creo necesitar explicar cuál sería el premio de esta, ¿verdad?

-No-dijo Piper con mal humor.

-Me alegra que entiendas. Ahora bien. El problema es que Sitri es extremadamente buena en ese juego, por lo que dudo que Naruto pueda ganarle limpiamente.

-¿Y doparla es tu forma en la que el gane?

-Naruto no aceptaría ganar en esas condiciones. Mi plan es simplemente manipular los deseos de Sitri-dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa nada santa. –Sona no atenderá a situaciones externas mientras dure el encuentro, por lo que ese será el momento ideal para que actué el coctel que preparare. Ya sabes que el semen de Naruto es algo que te enciende apenas lo pruebas, por lo que tengo que combinarlo con algunos compuestos que ralenticen el efecto.

-¿Ósea que pretendes que Sona se ponga como un animal en celo cuando vea a Naruto y que al ganar exija que él se acueste con ella?

-Más o menos.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que es una chica bastante seria? ¿No crees que lograra vencer esos impulsos?

-Ja. Tú sabes que eso es imposible con Naruto involucrado-se burlo la pelinegra. -Además planeo añadir unos extras al coctel que hare para que Sona se sienta motivada a seguir con el papel que le asigne.

-Si supiera de tu plan, esa chica definitivamente se negaría.

-No veo porque ella tendría que quejarse. Según investigue los Demonios tienen una muy baja tasa de fertilidad. Si bien no tenemos una forma de modificar por completo ese hecho, definitivamente la asistencia de un semental como Naruto le ayudara un poco a tener uno o dos hijos en el futuro.

-No hay duda alguna. Hay algo malo con tu cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo para refutarte. ¿Ahora quieres colaborar por las buenas o quieres que emplee otros métodos para convencerte?-dijo Tsuki mostrando la bomba en su mano.

-De acuerdo. Aunque debo decir que no entiendo cómo es que harás para que esa chica Sitri tome el brebaje que prepararas.

-Elemental, mi querida Piper. Descubrí que Sitri es alguien extremadamente comprometida con su academia, al punto de sobre esforzarse continuamente en su jornada diaria. Como medio de relajamiento a tal rutina ella visita las aguas termales de la academia al finalizar sus quehaceres.

-¿¡Esa academia tiene aguas termales!?

-Así es. Allí es donde explotare su debilidad.

-¿Cual?

-Aunque presume ser muy inteligente, Sona es ingenua… y plana. Cree en la superstición de que si una chica se bebe leche luego de un buen baño, su busto se acrecentara.

-Aclárame algo. ¿Tú dices que ella es la Demonio? Porque a mi parecer eres tu quien lo eres-señalo la castaña. –Pensar que vas cambiar las esperanzas de joven por…..realmente no sé como describirlo.

-Simplemente cumpliré sus sueños. Como sabrás tú hermano ha introducido tu particular maná a mi dieta y estos han crecido un poco-dijo la pelinegra levantando un poco sus senos.

-Solo por favor promete algo. Que Sona sea la última que la toma. Esa pesadilla que me provocaste en serio me ha estado perturbando y ahora lo hará más.

-No prometo nada.

[Fin Flashback]

Siendo que la reunión era a las 8, Tsuki calculo que el efecto de su formula debía empezar por lo menos 30 minutos luego de tal hora. Parecía poco tiempo, pero una vez que Naruto y Sona se sentaron a jugar, este se hizo eterno.

Naruto no era un cabeza hueca, pero tampoco era un supercomputadora para estar al nivel de su oponente. Todo el partido lo jugo de una forma completamente defensiva. Cada vez que hacia un movimiento, Sona lo respondía de forma casi inmediata.

Para él era un absoluto hecho que no podría ganar ese partido. Lo único que le quedaba era alargarlo tal como le había pedido Satsuki. No entendía como eso le beneficiaria, pero seguiría sus instrucciones.

-¿Ves? Te dije que tu compañero no tendría oportunidad de ganar-dijo Sakura a Tsuki.

-Es una pena, ¿verdad? Fui muy ingenua al creer que Naruto tendría una oportunidad-dijo Tsuki con pena fingida, a la vez que notaba que como la hora esperada había llegado.

Antes de hacer un movimiento que pondría en un jaque definitivo a su oponente, Sona se detuvo en seco y llevo su mano al mentón para aparentemente reconsiderar su siguiente jugada. Hecho que impresiono a sus compañeras.

La mejor respuesta que encontraron a esa repentina acción fue que Naruto de alguna forma había preparado alguna estrategia oculta que haría que su Rey cayera al momento en que hiciera su siguiente jugada. Era algo bastante sorprendente dado que no daba la impresión de que ese fuera su plan original.

La verdad no obstante era que Sona se había detenido a examinar lo que sería su nuevo plan de vida. La Sitri tenía el suficiente temple como para no demostrarlo abiertamente, pero ella se encontraba completamente embelesada por el oponente que tenía en frente.

Naturalmente ella había investigado un poco la historia de Naruto y estaba encantada con lo que encontró. Una persona normal primero tendía a darle importancia a la parte divina del chico, antes que a la mortal. Ella sin embargo estaba más interesada en el apellido Namikaze.

Sona apreciaba la inteligencia sobre la fuerza, por lo que el humano de nombre Minato Namikaze era alguien que se había ganado su admiración. El era un shinobi que había ganado su fama gracias a su gran inteligencia y destreza, y no por una habilidad especial como solía hacer la mayoría.

Siendo que una de sus metas era crear una escuela de Rating Games orientada a los seres que no habían nacido con un gran poder, ella tenía fijado que Minato fuera un profesor de esta. Era ideal para el papel.

Lastimosamente, la noticia de su fallecimiento llego a sus oídos, frustrando así muchos de sus planes. Si tenía presente que él tenía dos hijos con Kushina Uzumaki, pero estos habían tomado mas rasgos de ella que del Namikaze, siendo por ello inútiles para su causa.

Cuando se entero de la existencia de un tercer hijo definitivamente se dio a la tarea de examinarle, a ver si tenía el mismo potencial de su padre. Para su felicidad, Naruto cumplía con las expectativas.

Ciertamente el juego que disputaban no era su fuerte, pero para Sona era claro que Naruto era una joya en bruto. Solo era necesario pulirla adecuadamente y eventualmente se pondría al nivel de su padre.

No obstante, había un problema. Si Naruto se introducía abruptamente al mundo de los Rating Game seguramente sería manchado por ideas erradas como que la fuerza lo es todo. Sona sentía la total obligación de evitar tal percance.

Sus pensamientos actuales justamente consistían en formular una idea que le permitiera llevar a su oponente por un buen camino. Podía usar la apuesta para ello, pero debía formular muy correctamente su petición.

En la realidad la respuesta era muy simple. Sin embargo, la mezcla preparada por Tsuki empezó a hacer mella en Sona y provoco que esta empezara a tener ideas un poco disparatadas, en donde la más destacable de todas era que la Sitri consideraba hacer que el rubio se casara con ella. Naruto no evidenciaba ningún impedimento que le hiciera un mal partido. La única pega era fácilmente solucionable.

Sona previamente se había hecho a sí misma la promesa de que no se casaría con alguien que no fuera más listo que ella. Era algo que mantendría bajo cualquier costo y no lo cambiaría por nada. No obstante, nada evitaba que ella saliera con un hombre y se diera a la tarea de hacerlo más inteligente, con el fin de hacerle el prospecto que deseaba.

Con ese nuevo plan en mente, Sona solo tenía que pedirle a Naruto que se volviera su novio y el resto de las cosas seria pan comido. Ella se encargaría de encaminarle en el sendero del conocimiento mientras se encontraban juntos.

-Este fue un partido interesante, pero hasta aquí llego-dijo la Sitri antes de mover uno de sus caballos en juego hacia el rey de Naruto. –Jaque Mate-dijo ella tumbando la última pieza.

-Uff. Esto en serio fue más intenso de lo que creí-dijo el rubio, suspirando por su derrota.

-Ciertamente lo fue. Me complace saber que una persona como tu participara en los Rating Games.

-Gracias. Ahora en cuanto a la apuesta que hicimos….creo que me toca cumplir con ella.

-Eso es perfecto, pues ya tengo mi petición-dijo Sona sonriendo con satisfacción. -Naruto Namikaze, tú me darás tu torre.

-¿Eh?-respondió Naruto sin entender.

-¿¡Eh!?-también fue la expresión de toda la Nobleza de Sona, quienes se sintieron mas confundidas por aquella petición.

Tsuki solo sonrió triunfalmente.

-…. ¿Espera que acabo de decir?-dijo Sona poniéndose roja por su error.

-Aun no tengo piezas de esa categoría, Sona-san. No creo poder cumplir con su petición.

-¡E-espera yo no estaba refiriéndome a esa clase de Torres!… ¡No, no! ¡Quiero decir, si lo estaba haciendo, pero no es quisiera esas sino…! ¡Argh!-dijo la chica que se hizo un caos, provocando ya Naruto captara cual era la indirecta.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sona-sama?-pregunto preocupada la Reina de esta.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Es solo que estoy teniendo algunos problemas para organizar mis ideas-dijo Sona con una mano en frente.

-Puedo darte el tiempo que necesitas para pensar tu petición, Sona-san. No hay que darle apuro-dijo Naruto.

-No. Debemos dejar los términos claros esta noche… ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato a discutirlos….en privado?

-No tendría problema.

-Perfecto-dijo la Sitri para entonces ver a sus compañeras. –Esto será todo por esta noche, chicas. Gracias por su asistencia.

-¿Está segura, Sitri-sama?-dijo Sakura bastante desconcertada por la situación actual.

-No debemos contrariar las órdenes que nos dan, Sakura. Si Sona-sama dijo que nos podíamos retirar, eso haremos-dijo Tsubaki.

-De acuerdo-dijo la pelirrosa aceptando de la mala manera la petición.

-Si, Sakura. Debemos darles un poco privacidad a esos dos. Ellos estarán muy ocupados-dijo Tamamo con una risita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pregúntale a tu madre sobre "la charla" y lo sabrás-dijo Tsuki poniendo un brazo sobre el cuello de Sakura. –Pero antes, ¿no te gustaría que discutiéramos un poco sobre los últimos años que pasaron? Me mata la curiosidad de saber cómo te convertiste en una Demonio.

-¿¡Como si fuera decírtelo!?-dijo la pelirrosa antes de salir por la puerta del salón, que entonces Sona tranco con llave., para voltearse toda sonrojada

-Muy bien, Namikaze-san. Ya podemos discutir con total comodidad.

-Eso es correcto. ¿Dime de qué quieres que hablemos?

-Como te dije, ya tengo una solicitud para ti, pero lo he estado pensando bien y resulta demasiado impulsiva hacértela sin antes consultar otras de tus cualidades.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué quieres revisar?

-Podemos empezar con tu habilidad para dar masajes. Luego de mi usual baño, mi espalda me ha dolido un poco más de lo usual-dijo la chica mientras desabotonaba su chaleco y blusa. – ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?-dijo ella antes dejar al descubierto su sostén, el cual se veía curiosamente apretado.

-Sera un placer-dijo Naruto antes de empezar ayudar a Sona a quitarse las prendas superiores de su conjunto.

Si bien el hijo de Afrodita usualmente estaba acostumbrado a toparse con chicas de mayores proporciones, era mentira decir que no quedo encantando con el suave tacto que le encontró a la joven Sitri. El que le superara en tamaño era perfecto, pues así sus manos podían cubrir con mayor facilidad el contorno de la chica.

Viendo la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida el sostén de la pelinegra, Naruto no pidió permiso para deshacerse de él. Sona no se quejo, pues por fin se había deshecho de la molestia que le había estado aquejando desde hace un buen rato. Además se sintió más feliz al ver que sus usualmente muy modestos senos habían crecido por lo menos unas dos medidas.

Naruto le ayudo a comprobarlo al momento en el que el uso sus manos para envolverlos y masajearlos. Sona no pudo evitar ponerse en cuclillas cuando el rubio pellizcos sus erectos pezones, a la vez que relamía su cuello con un especial entusiasmo.

No estaba actuando. Naruto en verdad disfrutaba del cuerpo de la Sitri. Si bien Hinata calificaba perfectamente en el estereotipo por su posición en el clan Hyuga, Sona representaba mucho mejor el cuerpo ideal que tendría una princesa. La suavidad y la sensibilidad que tenía el cuerpo de la joven le ponían a millón y debía experimentar con él.

Sona no se molesto cuando fueron arrojadas al suelo las pilas de papeleo que se encontraban en su escritorio. Aquel era su lugar favorito y era definitivamente el sitio donde esperaría pasarla bien. El Namikaze le tenía recostada bocarriba sobre la mesa, en donde abrió sus piernas para tener acceso a su entrepierna.

Una vez con su objetivo localizado, Naruto hundió su rostro en las blancas bragas de la Sitri, provocando que esta se estremeciera por la estimulación en su muy extasiada intimidad.

Ya Sona estaba mojada a más no poder, por lo que Naruto no tenía la necesidad que retirar la prenda que tenía enfrente para degustar los jugos que emanaba la Sitri. Claro que eso no evito que el avanzara con su cometido y llegara a la intimidad de la chica.

Sona empezó a masajear sus propios senos, al tiempo que sentía como la lengua de Naruto empezaba a invadir su coño. A ella no le gustaba que las personas tuvieran la impresión de que todos los Demonios eran pervertidos, pero ella sin duda alguna tendría que soportar tal estigma, pues a partir de ahora no podría considerarse de otra forma.

-Muy bien, Sona. Creo que a partir de este punto, lo que voy a hacer no se puede definir como un masaje relajante. ¿Quieres que siga?-pregunto el rubio.

-¡Por Lucifer que sí!-expreso la pelinegra a toda voz.

Con sus pantalones fuera y las bragas de Sona hechas a un lado, Naruto procedió a insertar su masculinidad en la apretada Sitri.

Hasta los momentos Sona solo había mostrado una fachada traviesa, pero una vez que el dolor de la pérdida de su virginidad desapareció, la cara de la chica se convirtió en una de estupidez total.

El escritorio se volvió un autentico desastre conforme la chica era embestida repetidas veces por el rubio, quien le sujeto de la piernas para asegurarse de poder alcanzar lo más profundo del interior de la que sería con seguridad su nueva amante.

Por eso mismo Naruto se dejo caer sobre Sona con el fin de alcanzar esos labios que todavía no había probado. Como ella además tenía su boca totalmente abierta, también se dio un prologando juegos de lenguas que solo se detuvo por el inevitable orgasmo simultaneo que se acercaba.

Para el disgusto de la Sitri, Naruto retiro su intimidad de la suya en dicho momento, dando como resultado que la corrida del chico fuera a la superficie de su cuerpo y no a su interior.

Sona no iba a hacer esperar su queja, pero Naruto inmediatamente le demostró que la noche no había terminado al sentarse sobre el escritorio y ponerle encima suyo. Nuevamente la cara de estupidez volvió al rostro de la pelinegra, conforme el pene del rubio empezó a subir y bajar por su útero.

El placer domino por completo el cuerpo de Sona, al tiempo que Naruto le tomaba por completo. Dificultosamente ella podría aceptar otro hombre luego de que su interior fuera tomado por su virilidad, pues está literalmente dejaba su marca conforme invadía a la Sitri.

Ya Sona había perdido la cuenta de todos los orgasmos por los que pasado. Cada golpe al interior de su útero nublaba su mente por un momento y ponía más tensión a su cuerpo. Para ella ya era correcto decir que no era dueña de sí misma.

El único rastro de raciocinio que mostro su mente fue cuando ella sintió como su útero era llenado por un ardiente y espeso líquido, pues si bien tal cosa le hubiera mucho preocupado en otra ocasión, ahora le llenaba de total gozo.

Si la Sitri antes se molestaba por la constante presión que ejercían los demonios ancianos para que ella, como una demonio joven, ayudara en la procreación de más de su raza, ahora definitivamente no tendría nada que objetar a tal petición. Esos viejos decrépitos seguramente se molestarían porque no estaba con un demonio de sangre pura, pero Sona estaba completamente preparada para mandarlos a la mierda.

De por si ella se imaginaba que en el futuro se pasaría las tardes jugando ajedrez con su futura pareja, mas ahora había encontrado un pasatiempo mucho más interesante. Ser follada hasta la inconsciencia por Naruto.

Para su suerte dicho evento no paso en esa ocasión, lo que le permitió se participe de todas corridas que provocaron que su estómago inflase. Naruto alabo a Sona por tal diligencia, pues era una proeza que su novia no había podido lograr.

Ese detalle tomo por sorpresa a la Sitri, pues su investigación no había llegado hasta esos alcances. No obstante, viniendo de una sociedad donde la poligamia era común, no fue difícil que Sona se acostumbrara a la idea de compartir. Ella era completamente consciente de que no iba a poder sola con Naruto. Prueba de ello era que la masculinidad de Naruto no había cedido ni un poco a pesar de que ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde el momento en que iniciaron su faena.

-Eres definitivamente lo mejor, Sona. Me la he pasado muy bien esta noche-dijo Naruto sentando a un lado de Sona, quien estaba sobre el escritorio.

-M-me encanta oír eso-dijo la chica de lentes entre jadeos.

-Dado que se que estarás ocupada mañana, te diría que lo dejemos hasta aquí. Pero antes hay algo que no hemos probado y odiaría irme sin que lo experimentes-dijo el rubio para levantarse y tomar el trasero de la chica, para entonces ubicar su pene cerca del trasero de esta.

-¡Espera! ¿¡También lo harás por allí!?-dijo la pelinegra estremecida por la intenciones de su compañero.

-Por supuesto. No rechazo ni un centímetro de las chicas que me gustan y tú definitivamente eres una de ellas.

-G-gracias.

-Además será mi ayuda para que puedas entrar mañana a clase sin inconvenientes. Aun si me quedara aquí, dudo que quisieras darle una explicación a esa panza. Este ejercicio ayudara a que todo salga-dijo Naruto en referencia al semen que se encontraba dentro del Sitri.

Las primeras palabras hicieron un estremecedor ruido en Sona, tanto que ella no se inmuto cuando recibió la bestia de Naruto en su culo. Era completamente desconcertante la idea de que Naruto no estuviera a su lado el día de mañana. Es más, era inconcebible que él se alejara de su persona más de 10 metros.

Pensándolo con detenimiento, el que Naruto se volviera su novia no era suficiente. Sona entendió que aun había un gran obstáculo que obstaculizaría sus planes y tenía que remediarlo cuanto antes si no quería inconvenientes a futuro.

Iba a ser muy complicado hacerlo debido al lamentable estado de su escritorio, pero para su buena fortuna la Sitri sintió como las tres súbditas que se ausentaron en la reunión hicieron presencia en la sala con sus ropas de dormir.

La primera de ellas era una joven de piel clara, cuyo largo cabello era una combinación de hebras color rojo y amarillo. Poseía una especie de cuerno amarillo en su frente y lo que parecía ser una cola de caballo con las mismas características de su cabello, la cual surgía de la parte baja de su espalda. Ella vestía con una camisa negra y unas bragas de color amarillo.

La segunda era una chica rubia de generosa delantera, que contaba con las características propias de un Kitsune. Su vestimenta consistía en un kimono corto de color morado, que apenas cubría lo necesario.

Por último, estaba presente una joven cuya era debía ser parecida a la de Hanabi, siendo por ello su cuerpo poco desarrollado. Era de cabello corto de color negro, con color rojo, los cuales no eran afilados a pesar de que la joven tenía las características de un gato. Es decir, orejas y cola felina. Traía un pijama de dos piezas con estilo moteado.

Era necesario comentar que todas mostraban expresiones y prendas mojadas que delataban que eran presas de una fuerte excitación. La razón era un asunto para otro momento.

-Me alegra verlas, Sunset, Yukikaze y Noir-dijo Sona con total tranquilidad, a pesar de que era penetrada analmente por Naruto y tenía la panza de una mujer embarazada. – ¿Les gustaría ayudarme con los trámites necesarios para trasladar un estudiante a esta academia? Si terminan rápido, podrán conocerlo de ante mano.

-Empezaremos inmediatamente, Sona-sama-dijeron las tres chicas, que no se inmutaron por la apariencia de su Rey y atendieron rápidamente a sus órdenes. Después de todo eso les ayudaría con su propio problema.

-Jeje. ¿Quién diría que perder un partido de ajedrez sería tan entretenido?-dijo Naruto para entonces seguir su labor con la Sitri.

* * *

Bueno. No hay mucho que decir. Como he dicho me gusta explorar las distintas posibilidades que se pueda dar con un mismo personaje. Ya algunos entenderán porque hay aversión entre Sakura y Tsuki, aunque en este caso es simplemente por prejuicios (completamente justificados) de la primera hacia la segunda.

Sin quererlo ya Naruto adquirió tres de las conquistas que necesitaba. Ya en otro capítulo ellas tendrán protagonismo, pues en este Sona era quien se lo llevaba. Sera bastante pronto pues como vieron, ya casi tiene los requisitos para ir a "retar" a la Kyubi.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99** : Aunque el romance está presente en pequeñas dosis y bueno darle trama al lemon, no vine a presentar una novela. La historia tiene la intención de ser un smut como los que se ven en el fandom en ingles y eso es lo que se tendrá.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias xd.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias. Perdona la tardanza.

 **og095533** : Gracias. Espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente.

 **Mario.R.E:** Gracias por el comentario **.** Sé que no es la mejor trama del mundo, pero al menos es algo. No me agradaba la idea de poner lemon a diestra y siniestra solo porque si. Podre una lista al final.

 **SEOR BLACK** : XD. Gracias por tu opinión. Es bueno saber que alguien entienda el punto de fanfic como este.

 **x29** : -Constantemente olvido que debo hacer una lista para casos como este. Uso personajes de series que creo populares, pero a veces ese no es el caso.

-Entiendo que un número finito de chicas es lo ideal para que una historia mantenga su consistencia, pero dado que esta tiene como base las de tipo smut, me atrevo a dar un número específico. Entiéndase que hay casos que no son absolutos, como por ejemplo Karin y Yoruichi. En este capítulo hare por lo menos la lista del harem relativo a la escuadra. En el siguiente el alusivo a las conquistas para el tema de las guardianas.

-Tienes un punto completamente valido. Saiken, Chomei y Gyuki son casos ultra difíciles, pero ya me las resolveré.

-Gracias por tu opinión. Aunque la historia es de lemon, agradan este tipo de coemntarios.

 **trollmemex** : Gracias. Lamento la tardanza. Veamos si me vena pervertida me permite el escribir el siguiente en poco tiempo.

 **Guest** : Luego se dará un encuentro con ambas hermanas presentes.

Ahora en cuanto a la lista del harem, va más o menos así. Todas las presentes (más Sona) serán parte del harem, pero las señaladas como (Posible) no tienen una posición asegurada en la escuadra de Naruto. Además al final les pongo su procedencia.

 **Tsuki** Ficha Hera

 **Erza Knigtwalker** \- Ficha Ares (Fairy Tail)

 **Momo Yaoyorozu** -(Posible) Ficha Atenea (Boku no Hero Academy)

(Vacio) -Ficha Apolo

 **Atalanta** -Ficha Artemisa (Fate Grand/Order)

 **Tia Harribel** -(Posible) Ficha Hades (Bleach)

 **Juvia Loxar** -(Posible) Ficha Poseidón (Fairy Tail)

 **Piper McLean** -Ficha Mortal (PJO)

 **Mei Hatsume** -Ficha Mortal (Boku no Hero Academy)

 **Hazel Levezque** -(Posible) Ficha Mortal (PJO)

 **Nemesis Shihoin** -Ficha Mortal (To Love Ru Darkness)

 **Hinata Hyuga** -Ficha Mortal

(Vacio)-Ficha Mortal

(Vacio)-Ficha Mortal

(Vacio)-Ficha Mortal

Aparte añado que las ultimas en aparecer son Sunset Shimmer (MLP: Esquetria Girls) y Yukikaze y Noir (Dogs Days). Al menos se que la segunda será bien recibida.

Sin más que decir. Me despido.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lustful Demigod**

No me pertenece Naruto, el universo de PJO ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capitulo 7**

-Esto….es…imposible-dijo una extenuada y convaleciente Sakura, viendo con total desconcierto al oponente que enfrentaba, quien no era otro sino Naruto.

Actualmente ambos se encontraban inmiscuidos en una intensa contienda. No era una simple demostración de fuerza o sparring amistoso, era un enfrentamiento completamente serio en donde la pelirrosa buscaba aniquilar a su oponente. La razón era clara. Los eventos de día anterior.

Para cuando Naruto termino con Sona y sus amigas, estas necesitaron algo de asistencia para volver a sus hogares y Sakura fue una de las elegidas para labor. Naturalmente, ella no reacciono nada bien a la escena de lujuria que encontró en el salón del concejo estudiantil de su academia.

Debido a que Tsuki estaba involucrada en el asunto, la semidiosa inmediatamente asumió el peor de los escenarios y rápidamente acuso a Naruto de ser partícipe del "crimen" que se había cometido… Ella no estaba del todo equivocada, pero sus compañeras intercedieron a favor del rubio y trataron de explicarle que allí no había ocurrido nada malo.

La pelirrosa no se trago el cuento, pues le parecía insólito que su ama sucumbiera a los encantos de un hombre de forma tan repentina. Sona se excuso diciendo que Naruto poseía las cualidades que ella buscaba en una pareja y que si no lo "fichaba" corría el riesgo que otra Demonio lo hiciera.

Siendo que Naruto no se había vuelto un sirviente de la Sitri, Sakura no acepto la explicación y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo para aliviar la situación, esta lo llevo a una de las salas de entrenamiento de la academia para darle el castigo adecuado. Luego de permitirle que se pusiera su ropa, por supuesto.

En primer momento la batalla estuvo a favor de la pelirrosa, pues Naruto trato de que esta recuperara sus cabales con palabras. Sin embargo, conforme ella se volvía mas violenta en sus ataques, el se digno a responder como correspondía.

Como hijo Afrodita, el rubio poco iba a demostrar en batalla. Si bien tenía habilidades útiles gracias a ese linaje, todas ellas harían que la premisa de Sakura fuera más valedera. Por ello opto por evidenciar lo que había conseguido de su lado paterno.

Era necesario, pues su oponente era una de las Knight de Souna, lo que quería decir que su mejor habilidad era la velocidad y el manejo de armas. Si bien la espada Claymore que ella portaba no era la más indicada para hacer alardes de velocidad, la fuerza natural de la chica hacía que el arma se moviera tan suavemente como si fuera un estoque. Cualquier mortal tendría serios problemas lidiando con esa combinación, Naruto logro imponerse haciendo uso de su propia combinación de técnicas.

En primer lugar, estaba la técnica que le permitía moverse como si literalmente fuera una ráfaga. La **Kamikaze Cloth**. Valiéndose de su manejo sobre el Futon viento, Naruto creaba una elaborada red de imperceptibles y considerablemente poderosos torbellinos de aire sobre su espalda, hombros, codos, piernas y pies. Estos vórtices no solo podían expulsar un potente chorro de aire a modo de propulsión, sino que podía "reventar" para acceder a un estallido de velocidad todavía más violento y poderoso. Con él incluso podía evitar el disparo de un francotirador.

Lo siguiente en la lista era un estilo de pelea que Naruto mismo había inventado. El **Rasenken**. Su nombre dejaba que desear, pero dado que sus bases no eran tan complicadas, no había razones para nombrarlo con un arte marcial legendario.

El **Rasenken** no era otra cosa que implementar la rotación de Chakra propia del **Rasengan** en cada uno de los golpes. No era necesario hacer una esfera de de Chakra, bastaba expulsar algo de esta energía a fin de formar una decente capa de aura a la que se pudiera dar "forma" a través de una veloz rotación.

Esta no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear un efecto de taladro, pero tenía el potencial suficiente como para causar daño interno en un oponente. Si se dice que estilos como el **Juken** buscan en "perforar" al oponente, bien se puede decir que el **Rasenken** se centra en "licuarlos". Naruto nunca ha llegado a ese extremo, pero sus profesores han determinado que podría hacerlo si él se lo propone.

El Namikaze no pretendía que Sakura sufriera ese destino, pero aun así se esforzó en poner toda su fuerza para causarle un daño real. Ella no solo era una semidiosa, sino que también era un Demonio Reencarnado, así que su poder no ser podía ser subestimado.

Para el infortunio de la pelirrosa, ella si subestimo a su oponente y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Aun cuando externamente se veía bien, internamente estaba toda golpeada. Los golpes del **Rasenken** causaban un intenso estrés muscular en los cuerpos de sus víctimas, debido a que la rotación de Chakra creaba una reverberación que sacudía a todo el afectado. Sakura que poseía una armadura metálica consigo, había recibido daño adicional por el aumento del efecto.

-Increíble. Su estilo es incluso más refinado de lo que imaginaba-comento Sona, que como sus compañeras, estaba de espectadora.

-Para ocasiones sin importancia Naruto muestra simplemente el Ninjutsu propio de un chunin, pero cuando en verdad quiere mostrar sus dientes sacar a relucir esas habilidades nivel jounin-dijo Tsuki con orgullo.

-Wow. Pero todo ese poder deber requerir de una barbaridad de Chakra. ¿Cómo le hace?-dijo Yukikaze.

-Siendo un humano cualquiera colapsaría solo usando una de esas técnicas que vieron, pero como es un semidiós, puede manejarlas sin mayores problemas… Además, como ya deben saber. El ha desarrollado una demencial resistencia.

-Es correcto-dijo Sona acomodando sus anteojos con un sonrojo. –Sakura, por favor. Es tiempo de acabar con esto.

-N-No. Y-yo puedo continuar-dijo Sakura, para entonces esforzarse y ponerse de pie.

-Lo mejor es que le hagas caso-dijo Naruto. –Ahora mismo solo sufres el equivalente a haber sido golpeada en una centrifugadora, pero si sigues te las vas a ver peor.

-No necesito tu piedad-dijo la chica procediendo a cargar con su oponente.

-Sakura, si no te detienes en este instante, te voy a castigar-dijo Sona, provocando que la mencionada se detuviera su movimiento de forma casi inmediata.

-N-no necesitamos llegar a ese extremo, ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura, ya no con una voz de cansancio y altanería, sino con una quebrada por el miedo.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera debería amenazarte con ello-dijo la pelinegra, provocando un suspiro de alivio en la ojiverde. – ¡Porque ya te has vuelto merecedora de un castigo!-dijo la Sitri en tono estricto.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Pelear sin mi autorización, desafiar mi autoridad e intentar matar a mi novio-dijo la Demonio poniendo énfasis en lo último. –Eso es suficiente como para que te ganes un escarmiento de la más alta categoría.

-L-lo siento.

-Pero ahora estoy muy ocupada para lidiar con ello. Asume tus deberes como encargada de la disciplina de la academia y evita cualquier otra escena empeore tu condena actual.

-S-si-dijo la pelirrosa, para entonces abandonar de forma inmediata el lugar.

-Vaya. Por lo visto Sona-chan es algo sádica. Para que uno de sus castigos cause tanto miedo, estos deben ser aterradores-dijo Naruto con una pequeña risa, para entonces desactivar todas sus técnicas y aproximarse a sus compañeras.

-Lo lamento, Naruto. Debí haber comenzado con eso desde un principio.

-Tranquila. Nada dice que ella no hubiera actuado de esa forma en otra ocasión-dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de la Sitri. –En todo caso, tomemos el lado buen de la batalla. Con ella debería quedarle claro que soy más que una cara bonita.

-De eso no hay duda. Ahora tengo muchas más ganas de tenerte en mi academia. Solo lamentare que no pueda también incluirte en Nobleza.

-Sobre eso. ¿Te molestaría hacer una plaza para una estudiante más? Es inevitable que deje algunas de mis compañeras en Sword, pero necesito que Tsuki este conmigo. Ella es lo que sería la pieza Queen en tu Nobleza.

-De acuerdo. Aunque me incomode un poco, tengo que respetar la posición que tiene tu compañera en tu equipo.

-Gracias.

-Ahora si me disculpas. Mi itinerario ya ha tenido muchos imprevistos y tengo que atenderlo apropiadamente. Te llamare cuando tenga todo listo…. Y para que podamos tener un encuentro más formal.

-Lo esperare con ansias-respondió Naruto con una pequeña risa.

-Ah. Por fin ya todo acabo-dijo Tsuki con algo de fastidio en su voz. – ¿Sera que ya podemos volver a casa? En verdad quiero descansar.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Tengo que admitir tuve una noche bastante agotadora. Yukikaze, Sunset y Noir tenían tanta energía como su ama-dijo Naruto para entonces disponerse a caminar fuera de la academia junto con su amiga.

-Lo imagino. Esas tres son Hibridas y tienen mucha más resistencia que las "amigas" humanas con las que sueles andar.

-En efecto. No me quejo por la velada, pero agradecería que la próxima vez me avisaras de ante mano si voy a involucrarme en algo así.

-Mis disculpas. Entenderás que no tenía forma alguna de saber cual era justamente la botella de leche que iba a tomar Sona. Tuve que poner varias para maximizar el chance de que tomara la indicada. Ellas fueron un daño colateral que no esperaba.

-Yo no lo veo de esa forma. Todas son muy agradables y me acercaron un paso a ser digno de llamar la atención de las Guardianas de sus especies, así que podemos decir con toda certeza que tu plan salió mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-Ni que lo digas. En verdad no tuvo precio el poder ser testigo de la paliza que le diste a Sakura.

-Hubiera preferido que las cosas no terminaran así.

-Tienes razón. Hubiera sido más poético si te hubieras encargado de romper su rígida actitud en la forma que solo tú sabes hacer.

-¿Y acaso eso no hubiera molestado?-pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-respondió Tsuki con un tono inquisitivo.

-¿No la consideras tu rival? Seguramente te molestaría que yo me acostara con ella.

-…..No. No lo haría. Sería algo que solo harías para fastidiarla y no tendría el menor significado-respondió la chica de forma dudosa. Naruto entonces sonrió, pues sabía que había tocado un punto débil en su amiga.

-En ese caso, espero que no te moleste que le cuente a Sona sobre el tema. No dudo en que ella querría que su Knight relaje un poco su actitud.

-La verdad no me desagrada la idea. Aun me queda un poco de la mezcla de Piper y podemos darle un buen uso.

-No. Prefiero no usar ese tipo de trucos esta vez. Tengo otra idea en mente que te va a gustar más-dijo Naruto tomando el interés de su Tsuki, quien ya deseaba ver qué era lo que planeaba el rubio.

[Al día siguiente]

En los actúales momentos, Sakura no estaba asustada. Ella estaba aterrorizada. A su joven edad, ella ya había enfrentado todo tipo de horribles y poderosas criaturas, había visitado lugares de pesadilla que ponían en duda toda supervivencia y había luchado contra guerreros cuyo deja duda a cualquier oportunidad de victoria.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era capaz de causar el terror que generaba el saber que ella estaba por recibir un castigo de su ama.

La estricta actitud de Sona no era una pantalla. Ella era así en todo momento y si hacías algo que le molestara, la Sitri respondiera con una reprimenda tan fría como el poder de su hermana mayor.

El castigo más temido por sus súbditas eran las Nalgadas Demoniacas de la Perdición. Sona no lo llamaba de esa manera tan exagerada, pero aquellas que lo habían sufrido no dudaban que ese era el nombre apropiado.

La heredera Sitri simplemente tomaba a su víctima y la ponía sobre regazo, para entonces golpear su parte posterior con una nalgada revestida con poder demoniaco. No era un ataque brutal, pero tampoco era exactamente una caricia de Ángel. Era un golpe perfectamente equilibrado para provocar un intenso dolor que dejara en claro que habías hecho algo malo.

Ciertamente no sonaba como alto tan malo, pero la verdad era que era un castigo terrible, pues Sona impartía su reprimenda en múltiplos de 100. Ella perfectamente podía sentarse y leer una enciclopedia de varios tomos mientras zurraba a su víctima sin el menor de los descansos.

Uno diría que las víctimas del castigo tenían ciertas tendencias masoquistas por quedarse a recibirlo voluntariamente, pero todas temían porque la Demonio tuviera algo peor en su repertorio si se escapaban del castigo tradicional.

Sakura creía que ese era su caso, pues en vez de quedar sometida ante la palma de su ama, ella fue puesta a dormir de forma abrupta.

Al despertar ella se vio atada a una silla de metal que se encontraba empotrada en el suelo. Era una situación bastante extraña para ella y aunque sabía que debía ser parte del castigo que recibiría de parte de Sona, ella intento liberarse de sus ataduras.

Fue entonces que Sakura noto con horror que las cuerdas que le retenían eran lianas formadas por muérdago. Esa insignificante planta que era la debilidad mortal de su padre Balder. Ella no era tan vulnerable como él, pero el más mínimo contacto con las hojas de esa planta era suficiente para que ella perdiera todas sus fuerzas y no tuviera acceso a sus poderes.

Si su ama había ido tan lejos como para usar en eso en ella, Sakura solo podía llegar a una única conclusión. Ella estaba totalmente jodida.

Las ansias sobre lo que le ocurrirían mantuvieron a la pelirrosa en un estado de casi pánico que duro aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, que fue cuando las luces del lugar se prendieron en su totalidad.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura pudo apreciar que se encontraba en una habitación bastante extraña. Era espaciosa, pero estaba casi completamente vacía, al punto de parecer más bien un almacén. Lo único ajeno a las monótonas y nada decoradas paredes grises, era una cama matrimonial con únicamente una sábana blanca.

Con eso claro, Sakura podía decir que solo había cuatro cosas en el lugar. Ella, la silla, la cama y una puerta que se abrió en ese momento, dejando pasar a la única persona que podía explicar esa situación.

Se trataba de Sona, quien como Sakura en ese momento, seguía con su uniforme de academia. Ella entro al lugar mostrando su normal semblante y no dijo nada hasta ponerse frente a su Knight.

-Buenas noches, Sakura. Espero que estés cómoda en tu asiento-dijo la Demonio de lentes, con un tono que hacía parecer que casi no hablaba con sarcasmo.

-S-sona-sama. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estoy atada a esta silla?

-Estas aquí porque tus últimas acciones, Sakura. Sabes muy bien que no tolero las insubordinaciones y por ello he organizado un curso especial para reparar tu conducta-dijo la Sitri con una expresión siniestra.

-(Glup)-Sakura trago con saliva con gran terror, recordando como su compañera Tamane había pasado de ser una Kitsune extremamente traviesa e irreverente, a una educada y respetuosa Bishop luego de recibir múltiples sesiones de castigo por parte de la Sitri. Ella misma había sido víctima de esas sesiones por varios roces que había tenido con los estudiantes de la academia y temía por lo que le esperaba en ese momento.

Sona entonces chasqueo sus dedos y por la puerta de la habitación pasaron dos personas que convirtieron los alborotados y estresados nervios de la pelirrosa en un manojo de desconcierto y enojo.

Las dos personas no eran otras que Naruto y Tsuki, quienes entraron al lugar en paños menores para el malestar de la semidiosa aprisionada.

-¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí?-pregunto Sakura, ahora con un tono que denotaba enojo.

-Sakura, como una de mis Knight, agradezco que seas alguien de regia y decidida actitud. Sin embargo, no voy negarte que a veces pienso que eres demasiado intensa-dijo Sona, mientras mostraba incomodidad con la mirada baja. –Por eso he accedido a la petición de mi novio de darte una pequeña clase.

-¿Una clase?

-Tranquila, no es como si fuéramos a lavarte el cerebro. Simplemente quiero que seas un poco más relajada y abierta con los demás. Tu belleza es dañada por esa actitud de matona que tienes, por lo que vamos a ablandarte enseñándote a disfrutar los placeres carnales que ofrece la vida.

-Soy una asgardiana. Es único placer que debo sentir es aquel que se da cuando aplasto a mis enemigos.

-Estoy bastante segura que ese principio ya no se da en ti, querida prima-dijo Tsuki. –Si te convertiste en una Demonio Reencarnado es porque debió haber pasado algo que hiciera dejaras a un lado a los tuyos. Algo bastante grave diría yo.

-Eso es algo que no te concierne.

-Tal vez. Pero en fin, es tiempo de que empecemos con lo nuestro. No es como si podamos usar esta habitación a nuestra disposición.

-De hecho si podemos. Le alquile al estudio este set por todo el fin de semana-explico Sona. -Incluso podemos grabar todo esto si lo desean.

-No es una mala idea. Yo actualmente voy a querer una copia-dijo Naruto.

-Eres una escoria-escupió la pelirrosa.

-Tranquila. No lo digo por ti. Yo tengo mis propios planes esta noche y no tiene porque sentirte obligada a partir en ellos.

[Tiempo después]

Sakura estaba confundida. En primer momento pensó que sus captores le obligarían a tener sexo hasta que ella cediera, pero tras varias horas en el lugar si ser tomada en cuenta, ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez se habían olvidado de ella.

Esto era debido a que los planes de Tsuki y Sona no eran involucrar a la Knight en su velada contra su voluntad. Ellas simplemente querían darle un "curso" sobre como una mujer podía conquistar a un hombre con su cuerpo. Unas lecciones Kunoichi-Demoniacas que Sona considero que le serian útiles a su Knight en el futuro, cuando ella gestionara sus propios contratos demoniacos.

Las pelinegras habían empezado la velada tomándose turnos para aplicarle sexo oral a la hombría de Naruto. Como ellas no tenían un busto apropiado para ayudarse en su labor, simplemente compitieron por ver quién era capaz de tomar toda la verga del rubio y la descargaba que esta daba.

Más que empezar a excitar a la Knight, la escena no hizo más que decepcionarla. Sakura pensaba que su ama era alguien con mucha más entereza, pero verle perdiendo la cordura por una vara de carne, le recordó que ella era una Demonio después de todo. Una que incluso podía dejar sus más regios códigos bajo los efectos del éxtasis.

Este señalamiento se debía a que Sona no había abandonado su uniforme escolar durante su incursión con el Namikaze. El atuendo que ella normalmente portaba pulcro y reluciente, ahora estaba completamente cubierto y manchado por el blanco semen del chico presente.

Naruto no estaba incomodado por ello, por el contrario. Si bien gustaba del cuerpo de la Sitri, el papel de estudiante traviesa que ella ejercía manteniendo las actuales ropas eran más que apreciables. Además ella no portaba ropa interior bajo el uniforme, así que el Namikaze no tenía limitantes para actuar.

La velada continúo con los tres alternando y mostrando las distintas técnicas y formas que había para excitar al sexo contrario. Por el ejemplo Sona fue puesta en la sumisión cuando Naruto jugueteo con sus pechos y pezones, así como Tsuki fue forzada a correrse tres veces con el simple toqueteo de sus partes privadas. Ellas también intentaron llevar a Naruto al límite valiéndose de sus manos y pies, pero no lograron nada contra la aparentemente inagotable verga del chico.

Eventualmente las chicas no pudieron aguatarse más y pidieron al chico que acabara con las urgencias que ellas experimentaban.

Como patrocinadora del momento, Sona fue la primera en ser noqueada por el rubio, quien aplico la misma técnica de penetración doble que había usado en Yoruichi. Naruto sabía que aquello era demasiado para una recién iniciada como Sona, pero la quería fuera de escena por un rato mientras pasaba a algo que el había planeado por su cuenta.

-Espero que estés lista, Tsuki. Porque por fin ha llegado tu momento-dijo el rubio sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿¡H-hablas en serio!? ¿¡Aquí y ahora!?-dijo la pelinegra más que desconcertada.

-Así es. Las cosas en nuestra han cambiado demasiado como para que pospongamos más algo que los dos queremos que pase. Hubiera querido algo más especial, pero creo que la "derrota" de tu rival será un evento suficientemente digno para ti.

Sakura no pudo manifestar su queja ante aquel comentario, pues hacía rato que había sido amordazada para evitar que fastidiara la velada con sus comentarios.

-Por supuesto que lo es-dijo Tsuki, para entonces recibir un pasional beso del chico que adoraba y amaba.

En esos momentos Tsuki no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar su ascendencia. Tenía que reconocer que era una mentirosa consumada y que ella misma no creía en sus propias palabras. Ella creía plenamente en el amor, pues era eso lo que Naruto le había otorgado desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Ese momento se remontaba hasta hacia más de 10 años, cuando descubrió lo que era. Ella ese entonces buscaba en despertar su Kekkei Genkai lo más pronto posible para mostrarles a todos que podía dar la talla. Era la "hija" del jefe del clan Uchiha, por lo que tenia altos estándares que cumplir.

Su mundo se derrumbo cuando en vez de despertar las cualidades de su clan, demostró las cualidades de un semidiós. Transformación e ilusión, los signos inequívocos de que ella era de la prole del dios nórdico del engaño.

Ella definitivamente no era la única joven cuyo nacimiento se daba en esas circunstancias, sin embargo fue una de las pocas que se vieron dentro de un engaño total en su seno familiar. Ni siquiera su madre era consciente de que ella era hija de dios. Mikoto no era consciente de lo que había concebido y por lo tanto lo rechazo apenas tuvo oportunidad.

El jefe Uchiha no queriendo reconocer que había sido engañado hasta ese punto, opto por desconocer a la que había sido su hija menor. Se encargo de desvincularla por completo de su familia y la dejo completamente a su suerte.

Si bien por un momento Tsuki pensó que podría salir de aquel predicamento ella sola, su sangre volvió a traicionarla cuando consiguió que hubiera un odio irracional hacia su tipo. Individuos como Sakura se encargaban de recordarle a todos que ella provenía de un ser que no era de confianza y que no se le podía dar la mano si no se quería meter en grandes problemas.

Ese el pan de cada día al que cada hijo de Loki se acostumbraba con el pasar del tiempo. Tsuki sin embargo no se sentía en la capacidad de acostumbrarse. Ella no sentía odio por lo que le había ocurrido, ella simplemente sentía tristeza y desdicha por tener tan mala suerte. Ni siquiera podía recurrir a su verdadero padre, porque este había sido puesto fuera de circulación unos años antes. En esos momentos ella pensó que en verdad estaba completamente sola y desamparada, pero su salvación termino llegando un tiempo de después en la forma de Naruto.

Su encuentro fue por algo realmente estúpido. El Namikaze había escuchado de otros niños que ella tenía magia especializado en los engaños y por ello él se le acerco con la intención de pedirle su ayuda para una broma.

La verdad es que Tsuki apenas si había intentado usar la magia "maldita" que le había arruinado la vida, pero la mera petición de asistencia que le hacían en ese momento era suficiente para motivarla a hacer cualquier cosa que pidieran.

Lo que quería Naruto era que lo convirtieran en invisible para levantarle la falda a un niña, cosa que termino horriblemente mal porque Tsuki no lo logro ocultar ni un mechón de pelo del rubio.

Ambos terminaron castigados por ello, pero Naruto no guardo rencor por ello. Al contrario agradeció la asistencia de la chica a pesar de las implicaciones de su petición.

De allí en adelante, todo creció en todos los sentidos. Las bromas y "travesuras" cada vez subían más de nivel y con ello las represalias, pero eso hizo que ambos se hicieran muy unidos al encontrar que tenían algo en común. Naruto disfrutaba de hacer cosas indebidas y Tsuki simplemente gustaba de causar problemas.

Complicaciones vinieron como cuando Naruto empezó a disfrutar de las relaciones puras como la que tenia con Hinata e impuras como las que tenia con….todas las demás. Sin embargo, el momento actual terminaba con todo eso, pues Tsuki sabía que su relación era la fuerte de todas, ya que ninguna otra sería tan especial.

Antes de iniciar con su momento estelar, Tsuki se tomo un momento para limpiar con su boca los "restos" de Sona que habían quedado en la verga de Naruto. No tenía nada contra la Demonio, pero quería hacer que su encuentro con el rubio fuera lo más personal posible.

Una vez que dejo todo listo, Tsuki se acostó en la cama y levanto su cadera hacia Naruto, quien gustosamente lo toma para hacerla suya de forma definitiva. Ya Tsuki había tomado la extensión del rubio en su trasero en múltiples ocasiones, pero la opresión que esta le causo en el útero fue algo completamente diferente.

Todo el "entrenamiento" anterior a ese momento había preparado a Tsuki lo suficiente para ceder ante la mera presencia de la vara del Namikaze, pero de todas formas cada estocada que recibía era capaz de tomar un poco de su cordura.

Y es que esa era la intención de Naruto, el quería tomar toda la razón de la pelinegra para desaparecer cualquier resentimiento que todavía tuviera en su corazón. Realmente no justificaba en lo más mínimo a Sakura por el trato que le había dado a su amiga, pero estaba en el buscar una solución a todos los problemas de una forma pacífica.

Por esa luego de llegar clímax, el chico tomo a su compañera y la puso sobre sus piernas, de forma que ella quedara expuesta ante Sakura. Más que mostrar su vulnerabilidad, Naruto quería dejarle en claro a la pelirrosa lo feliz que era Tsuki con su actual vida.

La pelinegra no tuvo problemas en hacerlo, ya que su mirada perdida y expresión extasiada dejaban en claro su estado animo. La corrida de Naruto llenaba su interior de un calor que amaba con todo su ser y si bien no estaba en condiciones de pedirlo, ella deseaba mas.

Naruto le complació aunque no con el agujero deseado, porque el empezó a penetrarle analmente. Tsuki quiso quejarse, pero entendió que sería una hipócrita al hacerlo. Ella disfrutaba en igual medida cualquier tipo de incursión que tuviera con Naruto, especialmente cuando una de ellas en particular causaba que la Knight retirara la mirada abochornada.

Fue entonces que una nueva sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en la cara de Tsuki, pues había encontrando que la debilidad de la Balderdottir era algo más vergonzoso que una simple rama de muérdago.

[Unos veinte minutos después]

-Urgh. Sakura, en verdad eres un caso serio-dijo Tsuki con una mano en la frente en signo de frustración. –Estas diciéndome que dejaste a los tuyos únicamente porque te asustaba lo que los demás pensaran de ti porque te gusta el sexo anal.

-E-es correcto. Si alguien lo descubriera, mi reputación en Asgard se iría al Helfeim -dijo la colorada pelirrosa.

-Ni que fuera tan malo.

-P-por supuesto que lo es. Que la hija del dios asgardiano de la luz tenga tales gustos sería la peor de las deshonras para los míos.

-Ciertamente la ironía implícita hace que todo tenga un nuevo sentido.

-Entiendo perfectamente tu angustia, Sakura. Un apellido importante puede hacer que una vida de ensueño se convierta en algo realmente horrendo y tortuoso-dijo una recuperada Sona a su Knight.- Sin embargo, tengo que recordarte algo. Tú decidiste seguirme no solo porque te di cabida en mi academia, sino porque viste un cobijo en la oscuridad y lo tomaste. Ahora es tiempo que aceptes esa oscuridad y también te aceptes a ti misma-dijo la pelinegra haciendo énfasis al actual momento, en donde Sakura había dejado su silla y amarres para quedar en cuatro frente a Naruto.

-Tranquila, Sakura. No eres la primera que me dice que prefiere mantenerse pura y que le gusta que le den por atrás-dijo Naruto.

-¡Y-yo no dije de esa manera!-refuto la ojiverde viendo ahora con cierto miedo la verga que apuntaba hacia su retaguardia.

-Como sea. Es tiempo de cumplir tu fantasía y hacer que no pueda sentarte por unos cuantos días-dijo Naruto para entonces empezar.

Sakura por un momento lamento haber dejado su silla, pero tras media hora castigo ella no pudo más que agradecer haberse convertido en una Demonio y estar al servicio de Sona, quien había conseguido a tan esplendido hombre. Tal vez no era asgardiano, pero si se gastaba el físico y resistencia de uno.

-Dime, Tsuki. Disfrutaste de esta noche-pregunto Naruto a la pelinegra, cuyos ojos inesperadamente habían tomado un tono azulado.

-Así es, pero…-dijo ella con su trasero extendido, tal y como lo hacían Sona y Sakura. –No sé quién te dijo que ha terminado.

* * *

Para que vean que no mentía, aquí les dejo esta ultima actualización antes de volver a mis deberes personales. Con Tsuki, lista ya solo faltaría lidiar con Kushina para terminar con los lemon que a mi parecer deben tener más significado que los demás.

Aunque claro, ya se imaginaran como será cuando cierta Maou este felizmente sentada en su oficina, revisando sus documentos, y encuentre que su Sona-tan alquilo un estudio porno. El Inframundo seguramente se congelara en ese momento.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias

 **SILVERE ESPADACHIN** : Que bueno.

 **x29** : Si. Rias es Rias, pero hay mucho que se puede trabajar con las otras herederas y es una pena desperdiciarlo. Tomo en cuenta la historia de Magnus Chase, pero el Loki en base al que modelo a Tsuki es el de los comic Marvel. Ciertamente tengo que buscarle algo adecuado a Hazel. El capitulo debió contestarte, pues incluyo algo de acción y trasfondo a los personajes presentes. Lo que hace a esta historia complicada de actualizar es justamente que el lemon no toma todas las luces.

 **Trollmemex** : Gracias. Lamento la tardanza.

 **MarioRE** : La lista es de ambas cosas. No conozco el juego, asi que un crossover me seria muy difícil.

 **Gjr** -Sama: Gracias.

 **Alkirius** : Que bueno.

 **WildBoy** : Si que lo tendrá.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Gracias por tus comentarios. Las sugerencias son bastante buenas, especialmente la de incluir a una clarividente para pieza Apolo. Eso incluso me hace pensar sobre poner Ghost Spider para el papel.

 **Masterkillm** : Gracias. Iguales deseos para ti (aunque van un poco tarde). Por supuesto, la historia tendrá más capítulos.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Hasta la siguiente actualización.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lustful Demigod**

No me pertenece Naruto, el universo de PJO ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes.

 **Capitulo 8**

-¡Ahhh!-exclamo una extasiada Piper, mientras se encorvaba por el orgasmo que había tenido luego de montar la verga de su hermano, quien estaba debajo de ella. -¿Por qué demonios será que esto se siente tan bien?-dijo ella cayendo recostada en la cama en la que se encontraba.

-Creo que la pregunta se responde sola. Por algo el sexo es algo por lo que incluso los dioses caen- le respondió el rubio divertidamente.

-No me refiero a eso. En la cabaña Afrodita todos nos poníamos verdes ante la idea de salir entre nosotros. Por más apuesto que fuera alguien, era un rotundo no salir entre hermanos. Sin embargo, he me aquí. Teniendo sexo desenfrenado contigo.

-Jeje. Supongo que tú también disfrutas el placer culpable que tiene nuestra relación prohibida.

-Eso creo.

-En ese caso no le demos más largas y sigamos con lo nuestro-dijo Naruto poniéndose enfrente de Piper y tomándole de una pierna. Acto seguido llevo su hombría a la intimidad de la castaña y le atravesó sin ninguna contemplación.

Ya la Cherokee no tenía ninguna objeción contra la tosquedad que solía exhibir su hermano. Aunque el también podía ser delicado y atento, el placer que ofrecía cuando se comportaba como un animal era mucho mejor.

La cama se sacudía conforme el interior de Piper era revuelto con cada estocada del rubio. Este no dudaba en insertar toda su hombría en el interior de la intimidad de la castaña, pues la posición en que estaba le permitía hacerlo con mayor efectividad. Naruto tenía sujeta la pierna de Piper a modo de palanca y se apoyaba en esta cada vez que quería hacer que la chica sintiera su pene en el fondo del útero.

Aunque sonara raro, Naruto agradecía estar en el mundo de los guerreros por cuestiones como esta. El seguramente rompería a una mujer normal si tenía sexo con ella de la misma forma en la que lo hacía con sus amigas y amantes. Estar con chicas que pertenecían de lleno a lo sobrenatural tenía muchas ventajas y Naruto disfrutaba mucho explotándolas.

Por ello puso a Piper encima de él e hizo que las piernas de esta quedaran a los lados de cintura. Si bien la nueva postura no le permitirá continuar con la intensidad que llevaba, esta le permitía acceder a los pechos de la Cherokee.

Estos, como en otras ocasiones, tenían un ligero rastro de leche materna brotando de ellos y Naruto, como buen caballero, se dispuso a sorberla a fin de que no molestara a Piper con su rutina diaria.

El rubio junto y apretó ambas glándulas con gran afán, guardando la suficiente delicadeza para no lastimar a su hermana, pero aplicando la suficiente fuerza para la leche saliera despedida de su reservorio.

Aunque sin duda Piper estaba avergonzada y consternada por su posición, más que todo por la pesadillas que Tsuki le provocaba, su rostro no oculto el hecho de que ella estaba embobada por la carga de placer que le causaba ser ordeñada de aquella manera.

Una parte de ella, bastante pequeña por cierto, seguía quejándose de las desfachateces de su hermano y su osadía al hacerle pasar por las cosas que ella había resistido por largo tiempo a pesar de ser una hija de Afrodita. La otra parte que ahora aceptaba con total gusto, era aquella que agradecía encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a soltarse de sus inhibiciones.

Naruto percibía esa felicidad que experimentaba Piper. Otras mujeres habían mostrado el mismo placer al poder salir de las vidas rutinarias y monótonas que habían tenido que asumir para satisfacer los intereses de otros. Un ejemplo era Yoruichi Shihoin.

La mujer podía definirse como un león enjaulado. Aunque ella no tenía problemas en compartir su vida con Shaolin, Yoruichi era un alma demasiado libre para quedar sumida en las "cadenas" que solía traer los deberes y compromisos del matrimonio. Ella hacia lo posible por controlarse, pues era madre y la próxima cabeza de su clan. Sin embargo, una vez que la situación oportuna, ella no pudo contenerse más y dejo salir toda fogosidad que tenia contenida.

Naruto recordaba muy bien lo nervioso que se puso cuando Yoruichi lo encontró teniendo sexo con una compañera en uno de los salones de la academia. Cuando ella lo llevo a su oficina, el esperaba que recibiría la reprimenda de su vida y una nota de expulsión, pero lo que encontró para su gran sorpresa fue que lo que Yoruichi realmente quería, era "probar" el amigo que el tenia colgado entre sus piernas.

Ese suceso y otros más hicieron que Naruto entendiera que muchas mujeres deseaban deslindarse de las presiones que les imprimía la sociedad. Ellas querían disfrutar del sexo "sin responsabilidad" que usualmente se asumía que solo podía experimentar los hombres. Como el rubio tenia la gracia de poder ofrecerles tal goce debido a los dotes que le había otorgado madre, el no vio porque no debía hacer que sus deseos se cumplieran.

Piper en lo particular temía ser enfrascada en el papel de chica aborigen o chica Barbie que su padre y madre le habían pasado inconscientemente. Ella mostraba ser salvaje e independiente, pero había aspectos que no quería mostrar a los demás. Si bien Naruto no estaba motivándole a hacerlo, al menos le daba la oportunidad de desbocarse cuando estaban juntos.

Por ello a Piper no le importaba que su hermano le llenara como un globo. Aun cuando la leche de sus pechos había sido sustraída en su totalidad por el hambriento rubio, su útero y panza se vieron infladas por la masiva descarga de semen que Naruto le inserto.

Aunque ella era parte del grupo que se sentía un poco incomoda con esa peculiar habilidad que tenían los hijos de su madre, Piper disfrutaba con gran gozo el sentirse completamente llena por la esencia de Naruto.

Nuevamente, Naruto sabia del regocijo de su hermana sin siquiera tener que preguntárselo y aunque hubiera deseado continuar con la experiencia por un rato mas, tuvo que dejarle en la cama, no sin antes despedirse con un beso. Sabía que descortés retirarse de esa forma, pero el tenia presente que Piper tardaría un rato en volver en sí y tenía una cita a la que atender ese día.

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde la transferencia de Naruto a la academia Lance, la cual había cambiado mucho la rutina que llevaba. Mientras que antes el rubio usualmente veía sus clases en bloques dispersos y tenía tiempo libre para usar a su antojo, ahora él tenía un apretado horario en donde debía dedicar la mayor parte de su día al trabajo académico.

Tanta era la exigencia que tenia la academia con sus estudiantes, que en principio el Semidiós apenas sabía sobre teorías mágicas y ahora el estaba practicando con hechizos que a un novato le tomaría un año aprender. Su ascendencia divina y la asistencia de Tsuki ayudaban a superar las dificultades, pero aun así el chico ahora era atareado con el triple de deberes que tenía en la academia Sword.

A estos tenía que sumarle las reuniones que tenía que concertar con los miembros de su Escuadra. Como la mayoría de ellas todavía seguía estudiando en Sword, reunirse con ellas ahora era un poco más complicado y aun cuando encontraran un momento en que todos pudieran coincidir, el límite de tiempo hacia que las reuniones fueran únicamente tácticas.

Como buena novia, Sona había instruido a Naruto sobre las cuestiones más importantes al momento de gestionar un equipo en Rating Games, como identificar potenciales y debilidades en los miembros, tácticas básicas y montón de cosas más.

Todas eran cosas que agradecía Naruto. Sin embargo, la repentina carga de trabajo a la que se estaba exponiendo significaba que el también quería un momento para liberarse. En Sword el literalmente podía preguntarle a cualquier chica si quería pasar un rato con él, pero en Lance las cosas eran un poco diferentes. La mayoría de sus integrantes eran tan frías como el hielo y preferían hacer un millón de cosas antes de ceder a las actividades que ellas consideraban mundanas.

En lo particular, Naruto no estaba mortificado. El no era el tipo de hombre que se desesperaría solo porque su rango de acción fue drásticamente reducido. Por lo contrario, agradeció la limitante, pues eso le permitía pasar mayor tiempo de calidad con las chicas que ya conocía, siendo estas principalmente Tsuki, Piper, Hinata y Sona.

Las dos primeras eran las beneficiadas, pues al vivir junto al rubio, sus encuentros se daba casi que a diario. Las otras dos en cambio iban por algo más formal y esperaban a que el chico les invitara a una cita. No solo porque ellas esperaban que su relación con Naruto fuera mas allá del solo sexo, sino porque deseaban que su momento fuera a solas. Si ellas concertaban que su encuentro fuera en sitio como el apartamento del rubio, había un alto índice de probabilidad que alguien más se colara en el encuentro y en lo particular Hinata no quería volver a estar en una habitación con Némesis otra vez en su vida.

No obstante, a pesar de que era domingo, Naruto no concertó una cita con intereses lascivos….. Bueno. Posiblemente esta si terminaría con estos, pero el principal objetivo del encuentro era simplemente entrenar. Como ya había hecho amistad con la Nobleza de Sona, el pidió a Yukikaze que se encontraran ese día para practicar un poco de Ninjutsu. Como ella además era una kitsune, su encuentro además le orientaría al momento de tratar con Kurama.

Para las siete de la mañana, Naruto ya había llegado al lugar del encuentro. Una rivera a las afueras de la ciudad, que estaba especialmente poblada de plantas de bambú y afines. Sin duda un lugar ideal para las artes que iban a practicar.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado, Naruto-dono-dijo la rubia kitsune revelando su posición en lo alto de una planta de bambú.

A pesar de que el tallo en el que ella estaba parada era delgado y endeble, este se mantenía erguido y no se doblaba en lo absoluto por el peso de la muchacha. No es que ella fuera especialmente corpulenta, pero Yukikaze poseía una exuberante cintura y "personalidad" que obligarían a cualquier pretendiente a hacer algunas cuantas pesas si querían cargarla con comodidad. No obstante, eso era lo de menos en aquel momento.

El hecho de que ella lograra mantenerse en aquella posición sin modificar en lo absoluto la forma de planta donde estaba, era signo del nivel de habilidad que tenia. A simple vista Naruto no podía determinar si ella estaba usando Chakra para la hazaña, pero aun haciéndolo era claro que ella tenía un equilibrio impecable.

Este nuevamente se hizo presente cuando la rubia abandono su posición y aterrizo frente al chico con una perfecta voltereta. A pesar de que ella había saltado desde unos ocho metros, ella no se resintió en lo absoluto por la caída y lo único que denotaba la abrupta maniobra que había hecho eran sus pechos que bamboleaban por el efecto de esta.

Cabía aclarar que la chica se encontraba vestida en ese momento. Llevaba un ajustado body color negro que se apretaba a las peligrosas curvas de su cuerpo, siendo estas solo atenuadas levemente por el haori de kunoichi purpura que ella llevaba encima.

-Por supuesto que vendría. No soy del tipo que desatiende los compromisos que tiene.

-Alabo ese compromiso. Ahora, no creo que sea necesario que retrasemos el cometido de este encuentro, de gozaru.

-De acuerdo.

La mañana transcurrió y Yukikaze enseño a Naruto cuáles eran las características que hacían a las Kitsune oponentes de temer. En primer lugar, su número de colas no era de adorno. Cuantas más colas tuviera la Kitsune en cuestión, esta sería proporcionalmente más fuerte que una igual con solo una cola. Yukikaze tenía tres colas, por lo que ella era tres veces más fuerte que una Kitsune común. Por supuesto en el cálculo también se tenía que tomar en cuenta la fuerza intrínseca del ser en cuestión y la rubia tenía un nivel elevado debido a su entrenamiento kunoichi.

El segundo punto a tomar en cuenta con las Kitsune es que ellas podían usar su fuerza tanto en una forma concentrada y como en una menos focalizada. Esto gracias a una habilidad que les permitía dividir su cuerpo en replicas reales, las cuales tenían un fracción del poder original de la Kitsune. Si bien era una estrategia arriesgada, la naturaleza sagaz y traviesa de la especie le permitía sacar todo el provecho a la técnica, sin el menor riesgo.

Naruto sabía que no podía aspirar a tener una habilidad como esa, debido a que el no pertenecía a esa especie. El solo podía apuntar a una técnica similar, que si bien tenía efectos similares, no contaba con la misma resistencia de la habilidad Kitsune. Afortunadamente para él, Yukikaze estaba dispuesta a compartir las bondades de su técnica con su persona.

Cuando la rubia rodeo a Naruto con sus tres de sus replicas y apretó sus senos contra este, el Namikaze supo que el entrenamiento había oficialmente llegado a su fin. Solo habían estado practicando unas dos horas, pero aparentemente la Kitsune tenía ganas de que su encuentro físico fuera menos violento y más apasionado.

La vez que se había reunido con ella, Sunset y Noir, Naruto no había sido especialmente comedido. El simplemente se encargo de aplacar el calorón que ellas habían sufrido debido a la leche de Piper. En esta ocasión el se aseguraría de ser mas consciente y hacer que Yukikaze se sintiera la estrella del momento.

En la soledad del bosque, los rubios se tumbaron sobre el suelo y se dispusieron para complacer el uno al otro. Por un lado se encontraba una Yukikaze que bajo el pantalón de Naruto y atrapo la erguida hombría del chico con sus generosos pechos para darles un paizuri. Por el otro lado, Naruto se ocupo de los también descubiertos senos de las otras dos Yukikaze que fueron materializadas. Con una mano jugaba con los pechos de una, mientras que con la otra y su boca, jugó con los pezones de la otra.

Tal nivel de concentración solo le era posible tras años de experiencia y experimentación. Naruto sabía que para tener un harem no bastaba con desearlo y fórmalo. El tenía que aprender a tratar con todas las chicas inmiscuidas, a fin de que ninguna se sintiera ignorada o despreciada.

Yukikaze estaba haciendo trampa al manifestarse como tres clones, pero el simplemente se encargaría de darle el triple de placer para aplacarle. Usando sus también avanzados conocimientos de la anatomía femenina, Naruto encontró los puntos sensible de la rubia y sometió a cada de ellas al punto que las puso a todas en cuatro frente a él.

Una se vio con su trasero siendo asaltado por la verga del Namikaze, mientras que las otras dos eran sometidas por sus manos puestas en sus intimidades. El insertaba sus dedos medio y anular en las mojadas vaginas sin mucha contemplación. Ya su hombría había estado allí, así que había espacio para que el jugara con toda libertad. Dado que Yukikaze no recibía nada del daño que le ocurriera a sus cuerpos mientras estuviera dividida, él incluso podía ir tan lejos como insertar toda su mano en la feminidad de la rubia.

Con su trasero también siendo destrozado, la Kitsune fue rápidamente puesta contra las cuerdas. Si bien sus senos eran uno de sus mayores atributos, sus caderas también eran su perdición y la forma como Naruto estaba dominándole era suficiente como para ella no pensara en otra cosa más que entregarse por completo a ese semidiós del amor.

No obstante, si hubo algo que llamo la atención de la rubia. Una fortuita mirada a una roca en el rio revelo la presencia de una tercera persona que observada gustosamente de toda la escena.

Se trataba de nada menos que la segunda Kitsune en la Nobleza de Sona, Tamamo no Mae, que a diferencia de Yukikaze que era una Knight, ocupaba la posición de Bishop en el grupo.

Ella muy descaradamente veía la escena con sus ropas desabotonadas, las cuales estaban así porque la pelirrosa usaba la escena para masturbarse, con una mano en su entrepierna y la otra en un seno.

-¡Tamamo!-expreso con vergüenza Yukikaze al descubrir a su compañera.

-Hola, Yuki-chan. ¿Qué cuentas?-respondió juguetonamente la otra Kitsune.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Me entere por Sona-sama que estarías por aquí. Sabía que estaría con su novio, pero no pensé que fuera a tomar ventaja de esta forma.

-Yo….

-Bueno. No es como si fuera a juzgarte. Sona ya ha mostrado que es bastante liberal con su pareja. Solo estoy molesta porque vuelves a ponerte a delantera sin siquiera avisar.

-¿Eh?

-Yo también soy una Kitsune traviesa. No me molestaría en lo absoluto tener a un hombre con el que jugar.

-Je. En ese caso tengo que disculparme-dijo Naruto. -Solo llame a Yukikaze porque ya nos habíamos "acercado", pero me parece que fue injusto no viera por la otra Kitsune disponible.

-Así es. Si querías conocer más sobre las Kitsune, yo estaba más que dispuesta a colaborar. Es más, permíteme unírmeles y pasara por completo de tu acto de descortesía.

-Me parece justo.

Viendo que su encuentro ya no sería en solitario, Yukikaze considero que lo más propio era volverse a unir en una sola persona. La experiencia de sus clones invadió su mente, mas es vez de proveerle molestia, hicieron que se mojara aun mas. Lastimosamente para ella, Naruto no había terminado con su parte posterior. Por el contrario, el solo había comenzado.

Con sus manos ahora libres, el chico levanto a la Kitsune y la empalo con su vara masculina, llegando hasta lo profundo de su ser. Luego de ver como su camarada Knight había tomado una nueva actitud luego de su encuentro con Naruto, Yukikaze había decidido experimentar con el sexo anal y actualmente no lo estaba lamentando.

La gruesa verga de Naruto apretaba su interior al punto que útero también era perfectamente estimulado por el falo, proveyéndolo de un extra de placer a la experiencia.

Una tercera sensación se añadió cuando Tamamo se unió a la escena y empezó a lamer la chorreante intimidad de Yukikaze.

Esta quiso detener a su compañera, pero dado que sus brazos eran el punto de apoyo con el que Naruto le estaba sosteniendo, no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Fue peor para ella que Naruto se tomara su tiempo con el curso actual. El rubio también disfrutaba del espectáculo que brindaba Tamamo con su presencia, pues esta seguía masturbándose mientras le hacía sexo oral a su compañera.

Tamamo noto esto y se contento. Ella sabía que estaba en desventaja con Yukikaze en lo respectaba a cuerpo. Su desarrollo estaba prácticamente en el mismo nivel que el de su ama Sona, así que debía recurrir a la provocación para atraer al sexo opuesto. Sus reveladoras ropas y sugerente gestos usualmente eran suficientes para atraer las miradas, pero en una situación como la presente, ella debía ser más agresiva.

Su táctica funciono al punto en que Naruto empezó a atenderla sin siquiera haber terminado con Yukikaze. La rubia quedo tendida en el suelo con su culo todavía siendo la victima de la verga de Naruto, al tiempo que sobre su cuerpo quedo suspendida la Kitsune pelirrosa quien fue convertida en el tercer lado de un triangulo sexual, en el que Naruto tenía la intimidad de Tamamo frente a su rostro.

Mientras que el hijo de Afrodita usaba su brazo izquierdo para tomar el cuerpo de Yukikaze y seguir el movimiento de vaivén sobre sus posaderas, el usaba el derecho para retener el trasero de Tamamo y que esta no se resbalara al suelo, todo al tiempo en que usaba su lengua para traspasar la intimidad de la pelirrosa y probar todo su dulce interior.

Tamamo luchaba por sostenerse con sus brazos, los cuales corrían el riesgo de derretirse de la misma forma en que sus piernas estaban haciéndolo. Naruto no estaba siendo en lo absoluto comedido con su estimulo. El estaba jugando con su clítoris de una forma demasiado hábil para alguien que estaba ocupado con otra chica en ese instante.

Yukikaze que tenía la lasciva cara de su compañera justo frente ella, se dio cuenta también de ese hecho y reconoció una vez la superioridad que mostraba el novio de su ama en el ámbito del sexo. Aun cuando ella y su compañera dominaran los artes de la seducción que tenían las Kitsune y las kunoichi, difícilmente tendrían oportunidad contra ese semidiós del sexo, quien muy probablemente asumiría la divinidad en un futuro cercano pues ya podía llevar al cielo a cualquier mujer con sus dotes.

Tamamo supo eso no solo por el orgasmo que termino causándole la lengua de Naruto, sino por la cara de estupidez que le quedo a Yukikaze luego de que su estomago fuera levemente inflando por corrida que el rubio dejo en su trasero.

Como un ser sobrenatural, la pelirrosa no estaba en la posición de hacer muchas preguntas sobre como aquello era biológicamente posible, pero si le quedo claro que Naruto era capaz de hacerlo múltiples veces.

Con Yukikaze ya atendida, Tamamo fue la siguiente víctima Naruto, quien se encargo de convertirla en un globo Kitsune. Tomándole de la cadera para sostenerla en el aire, Naruto situó a Tamamo delante suyo para someterle a una intensa sesión de sexo vaginal.

Lo mojado de la joven facilito al Namikaze despojarle de su virginidad y proveerle rápidamente de olas de placer que literalmente llenaron su interior.

Llegada la tarde, ambas Kitsune aparentaban estar embarazadas por lo abultado que quedaron sus vientres llenos de la esencia de Naruto. Además, las dos estaban hechas un desastre por todos los fluidos que había sobre sus cuerpos.

No obstante, su condición Kitsune les ponía en ventaja sobre las otras humanas que habían tenido una sesión similar con el semidiós hijo de Afrodita y era que ambas todavía tenían la fuerza para seguir consientes y eso les permitía un momento adicional con el rubio en las aguas termales que ocuparon para lavar sus cuerpos.

Ya el momento más álgido había pasado, pero Naruto seguía jugando con las intimidades de las Kitsune, mientras estas descansaban sobre su pecho.

-En verdad es una lástima que no seas un Demonio o al menos un reencarnado que alcanzo la clase alta. De ser así, definitivamente pediría estar en tu Nobleza.

-Sí. No tendría en que usted fuera mi amo, Naruto-dono-dijo Yukikaze.

-Ciertamente es una lástima que no sea posible un intercambio con ustedes. Pero vean el lado positivo. En verdad me gusta Sona y voy muy en serio con ella, así que nuestros grupos no perderán el contacto-comento el rubio.

-Eso es verdad. Hay que agradece a Sona-dono que nos haya presentando.

-Tenemos que hacer que nuestras actividades en grupo sean como esta-dijo Tamamo.

-No me opondría a ello.

-Naruto-dono. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Siéntete completamente libre.

-¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el que quería practicar con nosotras? ¿Acaso tiene alguna rival Kitsune que quiera vencer?

-De cierta forma se puede que decir que sí. Quiero estar listo para el remoto caso en que las cosas vayan mal y termine enfrentado con cierta Kitsune de nueve colas.

-¿Acaso usted se refiere a Kurama-sama?

-Efectivamente. ¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto. Ella es mi tía.

-¿Tu tía?

-Bueno. En realidad somos familiares algo lejanos, pero ella me considera su sobrina.

-Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que conoces muy bien como es.

-Exacto y temo decirle que ella no es el tipo de mujeres que se puede conquistar con facilidad. Aun cuando ella le reconozca como alguien de atención, ella no es del tipo que da permiso para cualquier avance. Si alguien quiere algo, debe tomarlo.

-Ok. Creo que entiendo a que te refieres.

-Se dice que la razón por la que ella tiene tan buena relación con los Uzumaki es porque uno de sus patriarcas tenía suficiente maestría con el Fuinjutsu como para estar al nivel de ella como Guardiana y bueno…. Ellos tuvieron una muy buena relación por un tiempo.

-Perfecto. Eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino-dijo el rubio sonriendo. –Pensé que sería desatinado hacer una visita a la familia de mi madrastra, pero acabas de ratificar que debo hacerla si o si.

-Fufufu. No puedo imaginarme qué es lo que planeas, querido. Sin embargo estoy segura que el resultado nos será favorecedor-comento Tamamo. –Por esa razón déjame proponerte algo. ¿Por qué extendemos nuestra velada un poco en más en mi casa? Aunque nosotras somos una buena experiencia para tu causa, seguro que mi madre puede enseñarte unas cuantas cosas más.

-Esa es una propuesta muy acertada y usted debería aceptarla, Naruto-dono. Vitch-dono es mucho más experimentada que nosotras dos y puede ayudarla a conquistar mejor a mi tía. Aunque se siente algo mal que planee algo a sus espaldas, la verdad es que me gustaría que tuviera más compañía que las damas Uzumaki.

-En ese caso no voy a negarme-dijo Naruto, sabiendo que el día había sido muy provechoso.

* * *

Y aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. No muy largo, pero al menos con un buen material. Hubiera añadido las conquista que siguen pero eso retrasaría la actualización hasta no sé cuando, así que era mejor ir con lo que se tenía.

 **SILVERE ESPADACHIN** : Falta para eso, pero no dudes que ocurrirá.

 **Ultrachols** : cierto, pero me convenía mas esa Hinata, que la RTN.

 **Bladetri** : gracias.

 **Jerson Vasquez Zuiga** : eso siempre es indeterminado.

Sin más que decir por ahora, me despido. El siguiente capítulo será el que creo que muchos están esperando.


End file.
